L'élémentaire et la prédatrice
by Anatos
Summary: Malade et n'ayant pas vraiment d'envie ni d'espoirs Théo vit seul chez lui avec pour seule compagnie une renarde adoptée. Pourtant un jour tout change quand il se retrouve téléporté sur Valoran avec bien des changements. Il cherchera désormais sa place dans ce nouveau monde avec le soutien indéfectible de son amie.
1. Intro

**Hello All !**

 **Une nouvelle Fic un peu particulière :)**

 **Un pote qui sait que j'écris des FanFic sur LoL m'a demandé : (il est en italique)**

 _"En faire une sur Ahri ça ne t'ait jamais venu à l'esprit ?"_

 **"Le champ me plait pas vraiment alors..." (se cache du fan club qui entre en mode berserk)**

 _"Tu ne voudrais pas en faire une pour moi ?"_

 **"Tu sais bien que je marche au feeling. Si le perso me plaît pas j'aurais pas d'idée."**

 **Du coup c'est parti en sucette, il m'a traité de tapette et moi d'obsédé (voyez le genre T_T)... Du coup on a réglé ça entre personnes civilisées (on a fait un match de LoL XDDD)**

 **Le deal c'était : gagne et fait ce que tu veux. Le problème c'est que je suis Silver 5 (je joue moins que je ne voudrais et les ranked me casse le moral... A mon niveau ce sont des mines de sel au dessus de gisements de trolls) et lui Master 2...**

 **Du coup c'est devenu : "Frag moi une seule fois et tu pourras quand même le faire à ta sauce"**

 **Bon on a joué (sigh) et j'ai pas vu le jour (pour rester poli)... mais j'ai eu mon frag ! Il m'a dive dans un excès de greed au milieu de la fontaine ! XDDDDD**

 **Bon du coup voilà l'histoire : Il y a aura bien une renarde et ahri mais comme je l'entends ;)**

 **Les up seront moins fréquents par ce que je met (beaucoup) plus de temps pour écrire les chapitres !**

 **Sur ce j'arrête le blabla et je vous souhaite (j'espère) un bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Intro

Je termine de fermer les volets de chez moi en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir rester dehors plus longtemps mais bon il vient de se mettre à pleuvoir alors je n'ai pas trop le choix. En verrouillant la porte ensuite je vérifie que la trappe à chats est ouverte. J'attends de la visite.

Alors que je prépare mon repas je suis encore une fois bloqué par la porte du placard qui se coince dans mon fauteuil roulant. Ça fait bien longtemps que je voudrais installer des coulisses pour tous ce qui est ouverture chez moi cependant il m'est impossible de manipuler des outils. Je dois attendre après mon loueur qui je ne risque pas d'appeler s'il vient bourré comme la dernière fois.

Je termine mon repas comme un robot. Pour être totalement honnête je n'aime pas ma vie où si je veux faire un peu d'humour noir la vie ne m'aime pas. Je suis en fauteuil roulant depuis que j'ai douze ans à cause d'une maladie génétique.

Je suis atteint d'une ostéogenèse imparfaite, plus connue sous le nom de ''maladie des os de verres''. J'ai vingt-deux ans et je cumule plus de cent quatre-vingt fractures. Outre les mois passés à l'hôpital pour les soins et la rééducation. Je dois faire attention en permanence, je me suis déjà cassé un bras heurtant un coin de table.

Autres conséquences de cette affliction : mes dents sont très fragiles et j'ai un régime alimentaire restrictif. Il y a des traces bleues dans mes yeux, je suis quasiment sourd et je ne dépasse pas 1m65 en hauteur bien que je n'ai que des déformations corporelles presque imperceptibles.

Bien des gens pensent que cette maladie génétique est une horreur à vivre et je ne vais pas mentir c'est le cas. Mais le pire c'est le regard de mes semblables. Au lieu d'avoir de la compassion pour moi ils me traitent avec pitié ou mépris. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire... Ceux qui me regarde avec l'air de dire ''ta vie c'est de la merde, suicide-toi'' ou les autres qui se retiennent même d'éternuer...

Je sens alors un poids sur mes genoux et une boule de poils blanche lève la tête avec une attention gourmande sur mon assiette pas encore tout à fait vide. Je lui caresse la tête avec tendresse avant de lui donner un morceau de steak haché, avalé en moins de deux secondes.

« Goinfre. » Je dis avec un petit sourire.

Voici Lilia, une renarde rousse qui est atteint d'albinisme, chose rare chez cet espèce. Son pelage blanc et ses yeux rouges m'ont rappelés ma propre condition de paria et je l'ai recueilli chez moi alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques semaines. Sa mère l'a probablement abandonnée à moins qu'elle n'ait été écrasée sur la nationale toute proche.

C'est la seule qui me considère avec respect. A chaque fois qu'elle monte sur mes genoux elle le fait toujours avec douceur comme si elle connaissait l'état de mon corps. Je tient à elle plus que tout au monde. Elle m'apporte un peu de chaleur affective depuis plus d'un an.

Pour être totalement honnête je pense que le jour où elle meurt je vais la suivre, volontairement, dans la tombe...

Un flash de lumière aveuglant inonde soudainement la pièce et je sens les griffes de Lilia s'enfoncer dans mes jambes. Puis vient une sensation étrange que je ne pourrais pas décrire avant que je ne perde connaissance.

* * *

 **Fin de l'intro !**

 **On enchaîne de suite avec le chapitre 1 ! :D**


	2. Un nouveau monde

**Hello All !**

 **Voilà la première partie d'une histoire dont j'ignore totalement dans quel sens ça va partir XDDDD !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chap 1: Un nouveau monde

Je me réveille sur un sol dur et froid. Je suis sur le dos et j'ai mal un peu partout mais rien d'insupportable. Il fait très sombre et je distingue à peine le plafond, quand bien même, cela me suffit pour comprendre que je ne suis pas chez moi : il est en pierre brute... Je suis dans une grotte.

Pendant la minute qu'il me fait pour revenir totalement à moi je bouge l'un après l'autre chacune des mes articulations comme en rééducation pour voir si je suis blessé. Je soupire de soulagement, ce n'est pas le cas. Après j'ai beau darder de regards dans tous les sens je ne vois pas mon fauteuil et je ne peux pas me déplacer sans lui.

Je me redresse avec un luxe de précautions et je vais m'adosser contre le mur le plus proche. De faire ces simples efforts me coûte beaucoup plus d'énergie que je ne le pensais et je suis en nage quand je termine de m'installer. Je reprend mon souffle pendant quelques secondes avant de me relancer dans l'inspection de cet endroit.

Je suis enfoncé d'une dizaine de mètres dans une grotte naturelle qui doit déboucher sur une forêt si je peux en croire le grand nombre d'arbres à la sortie. Il semble y avoir du soleil et je regrette d'être trop faible pour ne pas pouvoir explorer plus avant. J'espère que cette cavité ne sert pas refuge à un ours où autre chose du style.

J'imagine que beaucoup de gens paniquerait dans cette situation mais moi j'ai appris dans la douleur à être calme en permanence. Question de vie ou de mort. Je ne sais pas si je suis loin d'une clinique ou d'un établissement médical et une fracture dans l'immédiat me mettrait dans un état dangereux pour ma survie. La question demeure de savoir qui m'a enlevé et pourquoi ?

Je n'ai rien de valeur. Je vis d'une pension de misère et ma famille ne roule pas sur l'or, aux dernières nouvelles du moins. Après c'est possible que quelqu'un me fasse une blague tordue... Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. L'humanité est tellement capable du pire. Alors que je soupire en me demandant combien de temps je vais rester seul un détail singulier attire mon attention. De la nourriture.

Il y a un petit animal mort qui ressemble vaguement à un écureuil qui est posé près de l'endroit où j'étais à mon réveil et plusieurs fruits. Non mais franchement quelle idée... Comment peut-on avoir un sens de l'humour aussi tordu ? Dépité, je me recale doucement. La pierre est vraiment trop dure et je risque de me blesser si je ne trouve pas une position qui soulage mon squelette.

La fatigue me rattrape peu de temps ensuite et une fois que j'ai trouvé une zone couverte d'un peu de mousse je m'allonge dessus. Dehors je crois qu'il est loin de faire nuit mais je suis bien trop épuisé pour que cela m'intéresse. Je me dit qu'avec un peu de chance lorsque je me réveillerais je serais chez moi dans mon lit. Alors que je ferme les yeux il me semble voir une silhouette à l'entrée mais il n'y a en fin de compte personne.

* * *

En me réveillant j'ai la désagréable, quoique prévisible, surprise d'être toujours au même endroit. On dirait que mon séjour va se prolonger. La douleur présente dans tout mon corps est bien moins intense qu'hier et c'est ça qui est le plus étrange pour moi. Après avoir dormit sur un ''lit'' aussi dur je devrais beaucoup souffrir au niveau des points d'appuis mais ce n'est pas le cas.

En fait je me sens plus en forme que d'habitude. C'est assez surprenant mais ça ne change pas tellement ma condition finalement. Le cadre non plus ne change pas. En revanche il y a une nouveauté. Un autre petit animal qui ne ressemble à rien de ce que je connaisse cette fois s'est ajouté au premier et les deux ont été mis plus près de moi.

On dirait que quelqu'un tient vraiment à sa mise en scène. Je ne peux pas manger de viande qui n'est pas cuite, trop dure pour mes dents. En revanche les fruits c'est tout à fait à ma portée. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de jouer le jeu de la blague mais ne pas me nourrir ne va pas m'aider non plus. Je prends celui qui est le plus proche de moi.

Il ressemble à une grenade mais en plus souple et ne dégage aucune odeur. Je l'ouvre pour découvrir une chaire charnue qui a un très bon goût sucré. Le second a tout d'une orange si ce n'est qu'il est de forme allongée. Quand au dernier il a des faux airs de tomate mais j'ai l'impression de mordre dans une plaquette de beurre et je le termine juste par ce que j'ai vraiment faim.

Je passe les heures qui suivent à travailler autant que possible sur mes articulations. J'arrive par ailleurs à faire des exercices pendant plusieurs heures ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé. Je pourrais trouver cela encourageant s'il n'y avait pas toutes les chances que je revienne à mon état initial d'ici peu. Une autre journée s'écoule ainsi.

* * *

Le lendemain quand je me réveille je met un peu de temps à réaliser ce qui ne va pas... Je vais bien... Par là j'entends que je ne sens pas l'habituelle douleur lancinante qui accompagne chacun de mes réveils en temps normal. Je déborde d'énergie pour être tout à fait honnête. Emporté par une espèce d'enthousiasme j'amorce un geste pour me lever.

Cela fait plusieurs années que je n'ai pas réussi à me tenir sur mes jambes. Il me faut un peu de temps pour retrouver comment faire et j'ai besoin de bien des essais pour arriver à mon but mais je réussi quand même. Avec une joie fébrile je me sens à nouveau vivant... Je me suis mis debout par moi-même. Avec ces deux jours passés ici a attendre je sais que ce n'est pas un stupide rêve. Il y a une larme qui roule sur ma joue et je pousse un cri de joie et de soulagement.

Pendant l'heure qui suit je fais des cercles avec l'air d'une marionnette mais chaque pas me permet de souvenir comment faire. C'est comme le vélo dirait un crétin de médecin que je connais, ça ne s'oublie pas. Alors que ma marche s'assouplit je me demande comment c'est possible. Si je peux marcher cela signifie que mes os se sont renforcés et peut-être que ma maladie a disparue.

Mais tout ça en si peu de temps... Je ne trouve aucune explication plausible. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées pendant que je tourne en rond comme un idiot pendant le reste de la journée au fond de ce trou. La nuit est presque tombée et il fait très sombre quand je sors de ma réflexion J'aperçois à peine ce qui m'entoure. J'entends alors un bruit à l'entrée de mon abri.

Le temps que je tourne la tête je crois voir une ombre bouger dans ma direction. Je sens quelque chose me frôler et je me retourne encore une fois. Il me semble apercevoir quelque chose de blanc se déplacer autour de moi mais je ne parviens pas à savoir ce que c'est. Cet animal a une apparence vaguement humaine mais il se déplace à une vitesse incroyable.

Des yeux qui luisent apparaissent soudain dans l'obscurité. Ils me semble étrangement familier : ils sont rouge sang. Ne sachant pas quoi dire je reste à soutenir ce si troublant regard pendant une dizaine de secondes quand je finis par entendre un espèce de grondement. Pourtant il n'est pas agressif et plus troublant encore je le reconnais aussi.

« Lilia ? » Je me hasarde.

Je me fait sauter dessus par un éclair de couleur blanc et je roule sur le sol, effrayé de cette créature et du fait que je risque des dizaines d'os cassés à cause de cette acrobatie. Lorsque je m'arrête je ne sens pas de douleur forte ce qui signifie que je n'ai rien et en levant la tête je ne comprends plus rien à ce que je vois. Je me demande même si je ne suis pas devenu fou.

Allongé sur ma poitrine il y a une jeune femme d'une beauté irréelle qui doit avoir la vingtaine à tout casser. Ses yeux sont rouges comme le sang et ses longs cheveux qui tombent en cascade sur moi sont d'un blanc de neige. Mais les deux détails qui me gène le plus ce sont les deux suivants : premièrement elle est complètement nue ! Et quand je dis nue, c'est ''habit de naissance''. Deuxièmement sur le sommet de la tête elle est deux oreilles supplémentaires qui ressemble à celle d'un renard qui bougent avec un réalisme troublant...

Je reste sans réagir alors qu'elle sourie avec une expression enjouée. Puis elle amène sa tête sous ma main et se met à la frotter avec l'air de vouloir quelque chose. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi je me met à lui a caresser la tête entre les deux oreilles. Son visage affiche alors un bonheur encore plus grand, si c'est possible.

Je décide de gratter l'arrière d'une de ses oreilles de la même manière que je le faisais avec ma renarde et cela déclenche une réaction instantanée. Elle se cabre avec une tête de plaisir assez dérangeante, pour ne pas dire provocante et là je vois quelque chose qui finit de dissiper mes doutes. Ses deux canines supérieurs font le double de la taille d'un être humain normal et surtout une queue duveteuse, aussi blanche que ses cheveux et rattachée à son corps juste au dessus de ses hanche dans son dos, se balance de gauche à droite.

« C'est toi Lilia ? » Je redemande encore une fois toujours, un peu dubitatif.

Elle se penche vers moi et après une seconde malaise où je me demande ce qu'elle va faire elle commence à me lécher le visage avec affection. Je rigole car elle me chatouille mais ça ne l'arrête pas pour autant. Je me sens vraiment heureux en ce moment bien que je suis dépassé par tout ce qui passe autour de moi en ce moment.

Je me redresse et elle cesse ce qu'elle fait pour me regarder avec des yeux doux. Je la trouvais déjà très belle avant mais là pour peu je croirais me trouver devant une déesse. Mes yeux dérivent malgré moi sur sa poitrine mais je m'arrête juste avant de faire quelque chose que je sais que je vais regretter. C'est au tour de Lilia de me regarder sans comprendre.

Je caresse sa joue avec tendresse et elle presse elle-même son visage dans la paume de ma main. Après quelques secondes de silence elle baille ostensiblement et s'allonge en se roulant en boule sur mes genoux. Je continue à la cajoler et il y a beaucoup de questions qui envahissent mon esprit.

« Tu ne saurais pas ce qui se passe par hasard ? » Je demande sérieusement.

Pour toute réponse mon ancienne renarde baille de nouveau avant de se replacer d'une manière plus confortable. J'aurais essayé mais je ne sais pas trop ce que j'attendais en fin de compte. On dirait que nous avons tous les deux subis des modification sur nos corps mais le mental est resté le même. Preuve étant, Lilia est toujours une renarde malgré sa nouvelle apparence.

Elle s'endort assez vite et je fais de même peu après. Le bruit du vent dans les arbres dehors ressemble à une étrange berceuse. Il y a une magnifique lune qui illumine la forêt dans mon champ de vision. Je me demande bien quelles autres surprises peuvent nous attendre à l'extérieur.

* * *

Le lendemain lorsque je sors de ma torpeur Lilia n'est plus là. Une légère inquiétude s'empare de moi puis disparaît assez vite. Elle est probablement beaucoup plus à l'aise que je ne peux le penser dans cet environnement. Après tout c'est elle qui me rapportais à manger durant les deux premiers jours. Soulagé je me relève avec précaution mais cela se fait très rapidement sans aucune gêne. On dirait que j'ai récupéré un corps en parfait état de fonctionnement. En espérant que cela dure.

Je sors de cette grotte pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée en ces lieux. La première chose que je remarque c'est la chaleur et l'humidité suffocante pourtant totalement absente dans la grotte. Je suis au beau milieu d'une forêt tropicale qui s'étend aussi loin que je peux voir. Pour ma part je suis presque au sommet d'un montagne couverte de verdure. Sûr que ma renarde n'est pas loin je commence à descendre.

Au bout de deux heures je marque un arrêt contre un arbre pour reprendre mon souffle. Je suis fatigué, très fatigué. Je n'ai jamais pu faire sport de ma vie et du coup j'ai une constitution physique assez médiocre. Sans compter que le terrain est tellement accidenté et la végétation tellement dense que je ne même pas certain d'avoir fait trois kilomètres.

J'ai toujours eu bonne mémoire alors je ne crains pas de me perdre mais je dois avouer un malaise. J'ai vu pas mal d'animaux étranges et difformes dans cette jungle et je commence sérieusement à croire que je ne suis plus sur Terre. Dans l'immédiat je pense n'avoir vu que des herbivores et je reste silencieux car je n'ai pas tellement envie d'aller voir plus haut dans la chaîne alimentaire.

Au moment où je m'apprête à repartir un bruit dans les buissons derrière moi me fait me retourner. C'est Lilia qui tient dans sa bouche un petit animal. Elle saute avec agilité près de moi et vient le déposer à mes pieds. Elle se déplace toujours à quatre pattes mais malgré le déséquilibre de longueur entre ses bras et ses jambes le pas est toujours aussi véloce et gracieux. Je remarque que ses ongles sont assez longs et plutôt pointus comme les griffes de n'importe quel animal.

Je me baisse et je la caresse pour la remercier et je me rends compte alors que sa nudité ne me dérange plus. Elle a beau avoir prit forme humaine elle n'en reste pas moins une renarde. L'absence de vêtement est naturelle de son point de vue. Et c'est une amie à qui je tiens tant que ça me coupe de toute envie mal placée. Mais il y a autre chose qui me dérange cependant. Elle est sale et ce n'est rien de le dire

On dirait qu'elle vient de se rouler dans la boue. Ses cheveux sont collés par paquets sans compter tout les herbes et autres débris qui forment des nœuds dans sa chevelure et sa queue. Je jette un coup d'œil dans toutes les direction et j'aperçois enfin une cascade. Il y a des chances qu'un plan d'eau se trouve là-bas.

Je la caresse une nouvelle fois et avant de ramasser la proie qu'une vient de me rapporter et de me diriger vers la chute d'eau. Pendant le trajet je la vois gambader joyeusement autour de ma position, disparaissant et revenant au gré de ses envies. Il nous faut une demi-heure de plus pour arriver à destination et Lilia s'empresse d'aller boire à grandes lampées.

Je m'assoie et j'observe. Un fois qu'elle a terminée de se désaltérer, ni une ni deux elle bondit avec enthousiasme et atterrit dans l'eau avec un bruit sonore. Je ne sait pas si tous les renards aiment se baigner à ce point mais dans tout les cas la mienne doit être la réincarnation d'un poisson. Ce qui m'a souvent valu des visites chez le vétérinaire à cause des otites à répétition En la voyant naviguer je ne peux d'ailleurs m'empêcher de rire. Imaginez à quoi cela peut ressembler un humain qui nage comme un canidé.

Je la laisse s'amuser autant qu'elle le veut et pendant ce temps je cherche quelque chose qui puisse me servir de peigne. Je trouve une branche morte de petite taille hérissée de beaucoup d'épines. Je casse les pointes et j'obtiens a peu près ce que je veux. Je le pose sur une pierre et je le recouvre avec mes vêtements. Il faut très chaud et humide alors je pense que profiter d'un baignade ne fera pas de mal. Ça me sera aussi utile pour m'habituer à utiliser de nouveau mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas marcher alors nager était hors de question. Je ne vais d'ailleurs pas me tremper plus haut que la taille. On est jamais trop prudent. J'ai un frisson en entrant, l'eau est assez froide.

Je me pose sur le sol en galets et je commence à m'asperger d'eau. C'est vraiment très agréable et je vais jusqu'à m'allonger. Il n'y a plus que mon visage qui dépasse, le chaleur du soleil est appréciable maintenant que je suis immergé et j'entends, en déformé, le bruit de Lilia qui se déplace. Après quelques minutes très agréable où je somnole à moitié je sens quelque chose me chatouiller les jambes.

En levant la tête je vois ma renarde qui est venue se coller à moi. Elle pose son menton sur mon torse et me regarde avec l'envie que je la caresse. Ce que je fais et un visage satisfait apparaît alors que je remarque qu'elle est parfaitement propre maintenant. Cela dure pendant quelques minutes et je sourie en me disant qu'on l'on pourrait croire à une espèce de mauvaise interprétation de la genèse dans la bible.

Je me lève doucement et je sors sans me presser. Lilia me suit de près et s'ébroue d'une manière assez burlesque peu après. Je m'habille de nouveau et je n'ai même pas fini que je recommence déjà à transpirer. Un bain pas très rentable mais bon je ne vais me plaindre. Toujours totalement trempée ma renarde se met à regarder ce qu'elle a chasser un peu plus tôt avec appétit. Je pousse un soupir.

« Goinfre... » Je murmure, amusé.

Je trouve un peu de petit bois sec autour du plan d'eau et je me lance dans une tentative de feu de camp. Je m'en sortais pas trop mal quand je pouvais encore faire du camping il y a quelques années. J'espère ne pas avoir trop perdu. Il me faut une heure de plus et j'ai mal aux mains mais je parviens à obtenir une flamme. Je plante notre futur repas sur une branche pointue et je la met à rôtir après l'avoir vidée avec une pierre.

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est comme animal mais en tout cas il sent trop bon pour ne pas être comestible, enfin je pense. Je mords dedans et je manque de me brûler la langue. Une minute plus tard et c'est bon pour la consommation. Je goûte en premier au cas où et finalement j'ai l'impression de manger un morceau de poulet défraîchi mais c'est comestible. J'en donne la moitié à Lilia qui n'attends pas que cela refroidisse davantage.

Notre repas se termine par cette espèce d'orange en longueur. Il y a un arbre qui en est rempli juste à côté de nous. C'est le dîner le plus étrange, de très loin, que j'ai jamais pu avoir mais je dois dire que vu que je ne sais rien de ce qui m'entoure il y avait probabilité que ce soit pire. Il reste peu de temps avant qu'il ne fasse nuit et nous commençons à rentrer. Je surveille ma renarde pour ne pas qu'elle se salisse avant d'arriver.

Les deux lunes du ciel nocturne sont encore plus grosse que celle sur Terre et bien qu'il fasse sombre se diriger n'est vraiment pas un problème malgré l'épaisseur de la canopée. Quand nous sommes sur le seuil je suis assez surpris de ne pas être aussi fatigué que je ne le pensais. Je suis peut-être perdu au milieu d'une jungle dans un monde totalement inconnu mais pour le moment j'ai retrouvé la santé et Lilia est avec moi. C'est tout ce qui n'importe.

Je m'assoie sur une pierre plate et je l'appelle doucement. Elle vient se blottir entre mes jambes et je me lance dans une activité que je maîtrise bien : peigner ! Bon alors ce n'est pas spécialement compliqué malgré ses protestations plus où moins visibles. Mais en dépit du fait que je n'ai que deux endroits à m'occuper j'ai l'impression que c'est plus long que de faire tout son corps d'origine.

Une fois terminé elle s'ébroue et s'éloigne de moi avec un air indigné. Je sourie. C'est habituel chez elle. Lilia n'a jamais appréciée que je la peigne mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix. Dans quelques minutes elle reviendra se mettre sur moi. Elle boude par principe dirons-nous. Après tout on ne pas être aussi belle sans agir un peu de manière snob. Finalement peu de temps après un bâillement sonore et un étirement prolongé madame vient reprendre sa place en esquivant mon regard.

Vous voyez, je vous le disais.

Je la caresse machinalement et elle s'endort très vite alors que moi je reste plongé dans mes pensées. Je me remémore cet étrange lumière qui est le seul lien entre chez moi et cet endroit... Sans mentir je préfère encore rester dans cette jungle avec tous les risques que cela peut comporter plutôt que de repartir dans mon monde d'origine et à la pseudo-existence qu'il m'offrait.

Je dois pourtant chercher s'il n'y a pas des habitants. Il est impossible de pouvoir rester éternellement seul même dans le plus fou des rêves. Je serais tôt où tard remarqué et autant que j'en apprenne le plus possible avant. La question étant de savoir si je vais tomber sur des amicaux où des hostiles. Perdu dans mes réflexions c'est Lilia qui en bougeant me ramène à l'instant présent. Elle s'est réveillée en sentant que j'avais stoppé les caresses et me regarde avec envie.

« Je crois qu'il faut que nous allions dormir. » Dit-il. « Et toi ? »

Un autre bâillement et elle se lève pour aller se positionner à l'endroit où je dormais les deux jours précédents. Je me lève pour la suivre avec un sourire. Décidément son intelligence m'a toujours laissé étonné. Je m'allonge et ma renarde fait de même en se plaçant à moitié sur et mon torse et mon abdomen. Je recommence à lui gratter les oreilles et bientôt nous nous endormons tous les deux paisiblement.

Pas très loin de là, perché dans un arbre, une silhouette humaine massive surveille avec un sourire carnassier. Il porte une sorte d'énorme couteau et l'un de ses yeux luit d'une couleur jaune. D'un bond incroyablement silencieux il retourne sur le sol et semble se délecter de ce qu'il compte faire dans un futur proche. Sa gorge laisse échapper un bruit gutturale à peine plus audible qu'un bruissement de feuilles dans un arbre.

« De nouvelles proies... » fait-il avec un sourire qui s'agrandit encore.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 1 !**

 **Et oui encore du suspense !**

 **Désolé mon pote je ne sais faire que ça XD**

 **Moi les citrons (lemon ou smut, pour nos camarades anglicistes) ça me passe 10 km au dessus de la tête ! XD**

 **En espérant que cela vous a plu !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. Les Chasseurs

**Hello All !**

 **j'ai réfléchi longtemps sans trouver quelque chose qui soit correct donc j'ai écrit tout et rien dans ce chapitre jusqu'à finalement avoir une ''illumination'' si je puis dire XD**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Chap 2: les chasseurs

Cinq journées se sont écoulés dans le plus grand des calmes. Nous vivons au jour le jour en profitant du soleil et de la jungle qui nous entoure. Niveau nourriture il n'y aucun problème grâce à Lilia qui bien qu'elle ait passée beaucoup de temps chez moi semble avoir conservé ses instincts naturels intacts où peu s'en faut. Note importante aussi, elle essaye autant que faire se peut de ne pas se salir. Elle doit vraiment détester le peigne.

De mon côté je suis en pleine forme. Mes problèmes ont disparu complètement et en plus mon physique s'est vraiment amélioré. Du coup pendant que ma renarde est plongée dans ses parties de chasse j'explore les alentours. Pour l'instant je n'ai rien trouvé qui m'indique la présence d'une civilisation quelconque mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Le cliché type du mec perdu dans un autre monde c'est de vouloir rentrer chez lui mais personnellement je n'en ai absolument pas envie. Ici je suis bien, alors pourquoi je voudrais repartir ?

Je viens d'arriver au sommet d'un arbre de grande taille ce qui me permet d'avoir une vue globale sur la canopée environnante. Il y a toujours cette forêt luxuriante à perte de vue et j'en viens à la comparer à l'Amazonie. Bien que je suis désormais sûr de ne plus être sur terre car je n'ai pas croisé un seul animal ''terrestre'' dirons-nous et que je n'ai pas aperçu dans le ciel une seule traînée qui pourrait correspondre à celle d'un avion de ligne à altitude de croisière.

Je remarque alors qu'en direction de l'Est, si j'en juge à la position du soleil, à une journée de marche il y a une demi douzaine de collines de forme pyramidale, espacées régulièrement et faisant à peu de choses près la même hauteur. La nature n'ayant que très rarement des dispositions aussi symétriques je pense qu'il s'agit de constructions artificielles. Abandonnées probablement puisqu'elles sont recouvertes de végétation mais ça vaut le coup d'aller voir.

Je redescends de mon perchoir pour tomber nez à nez au niveau du sol avec Lilia qui a les joues rouges de sang. A ses pieds il y a une créature étrange de plus gros calibre que d'ordinaire, elle a eue de la chance cette fois. Je la caresse sur la tête et elle sourie. J'ai encore un peu de mal à voir des expressions humaines associée à des réactions animales. Quoique pour l'instant c'est vraiment pas le plus urgent de mes problèmes.

Nous mangeons sereinement sans nous presser puis nous terminons la journée en explorant la zone autour de nous. Ce n'est que lorsque la nuit est presque tombée que nous revenons à notre grotte. Aucune découverte notable aujourd'hui mais des demain il y aura peut-être des avancées. Aussitôt que nous sommes rentrés je m'endors, une longue marche nous attend une fois le soleil levé.

* * *

Point positif qui facilite notre trajet il y a un cours d'eau assez large, caché par la cime des arbres, qui avance en ligne parfaitement droite dans la direction choisie. Preuve qu'il y a bien un peuple qui a habité ici à un moment cette rivière était autrefois un canal. J'aperçois par endroits des pierres lisses au travers de l'eau limpide sur lesquelles on a gravé des symboles que, en revanche, je ne peux pas lire.

A peine quatre petites heures nous sont nécessaires pour arriver en vue de la première construction. De ce que je peux distinguer entre les arbres cela ressemble à une pyramide aztèque où péruvienne, je n'ai jamais été très bon en histoire de toute manière. Puisque c'est trop grand pour être une habitation je dirais que c'est un temple. Il y a bien un escalier pour monter mais il est impraticable, après peut-être des siècles, de végétation qui ont érodés lentement la maçonnerie.

Je fais le tour de la base tandis que Lilia s'amuse à courir sur les étages supérieur. Je finis par trouver une ouverture qui apparemment a été causée par la chute d'un lourd bloc de pierre situé à l'origine plus en hauteur. Je pénètre en espérant que tout ne va pas s'écrouler pendant que je suis dedans. Il fait sombre mais il y a assez de lumière qui filtre par l'ouverture et le centre de l'édifice pour que je puisse me diriger quand même.

Je m'enfonce dans le couloir en marchant avec précaution. Le sol semble encore solide mais j'ignore quelle genre de bestioles peuvent se cacher dans la pénombre. Je garde en permanence une main sur le mur le plus proche pour pouvoir m'appuyer au cas où. Je sens que des symboles sont sculptés sur les parois mais cette fois c'est le manque de luminosité qui est le plus gênant. Ma renarde est a l'opposée de moi, elle gambade joyeusement.

« Reste près de moi Lilia s'il te plaît. » Je lui dit avec douceur mais fermeté. « On ne sait pas sur quoi on peut tomber. »

Un peu à contre cœur elle cesse de virevolter et diminue la distance entre nous. En arrivant au centre de la pyramide je tombe sur une pièce circulaire, dont le moindre centimètre carré de surface est recouvert de ces espèces de symboles indéchiffrables, située à la verticale du sommet. Il y a un anneau de plantes un peu plus profond que le reste du sol autour d'un piédestal sur lequel il y a une pierre, qui ressemble à une émeraude, de la taille d'un enfant de huit ans.

Intrigué, je m'approche pour l'examiner quand je remarque l'étrange architecture de ce lieu. Il n'y a aucune entrée. Les quatre couloirs, alignés selon les points cardinaux, sont des culs de sac et dans le puits qui mène au sommet il n'y a aucune trace, même rongée par la végétation, d'un quelconque accès. On dirait presque une prison où un sanctuaire pour une relique. Au moment où je marche dans le cercle j'entends un craquement sec.

Je me baisse pour voir la moitié d'un crane de toute évidence humaine. Je m'écarte d'un pas et cette fois c'est un fémur qui se brise sous ma chaussure. Un peu dégoûté, mais pas le moins du monde effrayé car après tout dans cet état qui était le mien la mort pouvait venir à tout moment alors je n'en ai pas vraiment peur, je recule pour observer plus attentivement.

Il y a en tout six squelettes agencés de manière régulière le long de ce cercle. Ils sont très anciens si j'en juge par le degré de calcification. Donc je me trouve au beau milieu de ce qui reste d'un rituel. Ces gens sont sûrement des sacrifices pour une quelconque divinité et ironiquement je suis certain que c'était un honneur pour eux de donner leur vies à ce dieu... Les imbéciles... Comme si les déités, dans le cas où ça existeraient vraiment, en auraient quoi que se soit faire de nous.

En évitant avec soins les ossement je m'approche de la gemme. Elle me semble bien terne alors qu'il n'y a rien qui la recouvre et qui cacherait la lumière du soleil. Je pose la main dessus et je sens comme une décharge électrique. Surpris je la retire par réflexe et c'est là que la minéral se fend dans un bruit de verre qui casse. L'instant d'après elle tombe en poussière qui coule tel du sable sur le sol. Vraiment étrange mais je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

Lilia vient alors près de moi avec quelque chose dans la bouche. C'est une pièce de cuir avec une boucle en métal. Voilà qui est intéressant, il s'agit d'un morceau de sac ou de besace. Le métal n'est pas rouillé et le cuir est encore imbibé du produit de tannage puisqu'elle se lèche les lèvres, l'air d'avoir avalé un truc peu ragoûtant. Il y a quelqu'un qui est venu ici récemment.

Pendant l'heure qui suit je n'apprends rien de plus si ce n'est que l'explorateur à qui appartient cet objet à dû être attaqué par quelque chose vu la tache de sang encore présente sur le sol. Ce qui est une mauvaise nouvelle : il va falloir du temps avant que d'autres personnes ne reviennent en ces lieux s'il y a du danger.

Nous sortons juste après afin de ne pas être pris par l'obscurité sur le chemin du retour. Il va falloir que j'explore les autres temples, il y aura peut-être des indices voir même un campement. Il faisait moins chaud dans la pyramide mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise à l'intérieur et j'apprécie plutôt d'être de retour au grand air. C'est là que je me rends compte qu'il y a un problème.

Lilia se tient sur ses gardes et feule d'une manière menaçante. Ses oreilles sont dressées et penchées vers l'avant. Elle a la bouche ouverte et laisse apparaître ses longues canines. Les poils de sa queue sont hérissés et elle grogne d'une manière provocante. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il y a un prédateur dans la zone. Ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber, nous sommes loin de la zone de la jungle que nous connaissons sans compter qu'il n'y a pas moyen de savoir combien ils sont.

Je lance des regards circulaires tout autour de ma position mais la forêt est tellement épaisse que même une armée pourrait passer inaperçue dans un telle végétation. Doucement et sans quitter des yeux l'orée des bois je me baisse et je ramasse à tâtons une pierre de bonne taille. Je ne sais pas ce qui se cache sous le couvert des arbres mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester sans me défendre et c'est aussi le cas de ma renarde qui est toujours en train de grogner de manière agressive.

Un bruit dans mon dos attire mon attention. Je vois une branche qui dégringole sur les parois de la pyramide. Un brusque mouvement d'une chose blanche sur mon côté gauche me fait tourner la tête. Lilia vient de bondir pour intercepter des bolas qui visaient mes jambes. Ils se sont enroulés autour de son cou en emprisonnant l'un de ses bras. Je me précipite pour la libérer aussi vite que je peux en continuant de surveiller les environs.

Une fois dépêtrée elle ne tarde pas à se remettre en position et moi je me demande ce à quoi j'ai à faire mais ce n'est certainement pas un animal. J'entends mon cœur qui tambourine à mes oreilles à tel point que s'en est assourdissant. S'il n'y avait pas ma renarde je crois que je serais déjà en train de courir comme un imbécile, complètement paniqué.

Un autre craquement derrière moi manque de peu de me faire faire volte-face mais cette fois j'observe d'abord la réaction de ma garde du corps et voyant qu'elle ne bouge pas je l'imite. Il n'y a plus rien durant à peine trente secondes et pourtant j'ai l'impression que je reste sans bouger pendant des heures tant je suis tendu. Puis soudain viens une attaque fulgurante.

Une forme humanoïde de couleur grise cendre se jette sur moi dans un bond monumental d'au moins une dizaine de mètres. Pétrifié de terreur je vois deux armes de grandes tailles, le tranchant tourné vers ma tête, s'abattre sur moi. Lilia réagit au quart de tour en l'interceptant alors qu'il va frapper et mord de toutes ses forces l'un de ses bras.

Déséquilibré, mon agresseur me manque de peu en m'entaillant profondément un bras. Le c hoc est assez violent et je me retrouve projeté plus de deux mètres en arrière alors que ma renarde toujours accrochée avec hargne à celui qui nous attaque s'écrase avec lui contre le mur. Il y a plusieurs bruits à l'impact mais un en particulier me fait me relever précipitamment : c'est un couinement de douleur lâché par une voix féminine.

J'ai tout juste le temps de voir une queue qui ressemble à celle d'un lion disparaître derrière un coin de mur. Se redressant avec difficulté mon amie ne pose pas le bras droit sur le sol. Un bleu de grande taille est visible au niveau de son avant bras et elle semble encore un peu sonnée. Sans réfléchir je cours pour la rejoindre sans réaliser que je viens de faire une grave erreur. Erreur que je ne réalise que lorsque je suis au plus près d'elle.

Un coup d'une violence que je n'avais encore jamais pu ressentir m'atteint au niveau de la nuque et je suis envoyé valdinguer dans le couloir du temple. Ma vision se trouble alors que se poursuit mon vol plané et je ne vois déjà plus rien quand je sens finalement le sol en pierre, dur et étrangement froid, sur lequel je termine. Je parviens à rester conscient encore une seconde ou deux durant lesquelles il me semble entendre un vacarme effroyable dans mon dos avant de finalement perdre connaissance.

Je me réveille après je ne sais pas combien de temps et la première chose qui atteint mon cerveau c'est une douleur vive dans la cage thoracique. Douleur que je ne connais que trop bien : J'ai de multiples fractures des côtes. Une peur irrationnelle s'empare de moi et je me mets à trembler comme une feuille. Ce n'est qu'en entendant un gémissement de souffrance près de moi que je parviens à reprendre mes esprits. Dardant de regards dans tous les sens je finis par voir l'origine de ce bruit et c'est là que j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est en train de m'arracher le cœur.

Lilia est étendue devant moi, utilisant ses dernières forces pour tenter de ramper dans ma direction. Des plaies plus ou moins profondes s'étalent sur tout son corps et elle perd beaucoup de sang. Son œil gauche est crevé alors que l'une de ses jambes présente une fracture ouverte qui doit être terriblement douloureusement. Mais le plus horrible dans cette vision c'est l'expression de son visage...

Elle me supplie, avec désespoir, de l'aider.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de bouger que notre chasseur atterrit avec force et souplesse près de ma renarde. Il est très grand, vraiment très musclé et dégage une aura de danger sauvage. On dirait une version humanoïde d'un lion avec un pelage gris cendre, des habits rudimentaires et deux armes de bonnes tailles dans chacune de ses mains. Il a un bandeau sur l'un de ses yeux qui émet une lueur jaune à l'endroit où devrait se trouver le globe oculaire.

Il me fixe avec un mélange de dégoût et de mépris avant de se tourner vers ma renarde. Il fait un pas dans sa direction et commence à se pencher pour l'attraper. Ce n'est qu'en voyant sa main à moins de quelque centimètres de son visage que je parviens finalement à réagir. Je m'adresse à lui en prenant un voix menaçante qu je ne me connaissais pas.

« Ne la touche pas, sale monstre ! »

Il se fige l'espace d'un instant. Il y a deux secondes d'un silence pesant avant qu'il ne tourne sa tête vers moi. Il m'a compris et de la colère vient de s'ajouter au reste. Sans faire plus de cas de mon avertissement il recommence à se baisser et quand sa main se referme sur le cou de Lilia qui est trop faible pour ne serait-ce que bouger mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

Ma douleur majoritairement occultée par ma colère je parviens à me relever. Je fonce sur lui en faisant des gestes ridicules qui ne sont d'aucune efficacité. Sans même me regarder il me repousse avec une nonchalance insultante. Je m'écroule de nouveau et ma douleur revient à la charge. J'enrage, contre moi en particulier, d'une telle impuissance. Il daigne pourtant me regarder dans les yeux puisque ma renarde vient de perdre connaissance à cause de ses hémorragies.

Je vois tout de suite que pour lui je ne suis rien... Un cafard qui traîne sur le sol aurait plus d'intérêt que ce que je suis en ce moment. Un grognement de défi et danger sort de sa gorge tandis qu'il me montre ses dents encore plus pointues que des pics à glace. Finalement il fait quelque chose qui me laisse totalement abasourdi... Il me répond.

« Reste à terre vermisseau. » M'ordonne-t-il d'une voix grave et autoritaire. « Seul sa volonté inflexible de vouloir te protéger à tout prix me retient de te trancher la tête. »

Sans plus de cérémoniel il dégaine un couteau de chasse à la garde crantée et l'approche de la nuque de Lilia. En désespoir de cause je lui lance une pierre à la figure qu'il écarte sans plus de difficulté que mon attaque précédente. Avec un sourire carnassier il appose la lame sur la peau de ma renarde alors que moi je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.

« LÂCHE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Je hurle comme un dément en abattant mon poing sur le sol dans un geste de rage et de haine. Dans la fraction de seconde qui s'ensuit je sens une étrange sensation qui n'est pas physique parcourir tout mon être. L'air semble se contorsionner dans un spasme violent qui fait écho à ma colère et une puissante déflagration, accompagnée d'une subite augmentation de température, balaie toute la zone dans un bruit assourdissant d'explosion.

La pyramide vole en éclat et le chasseur est expulsé violemment avec plusieurs tonnes de rochers et de plantes diverses. Une pluie de débris mortels qui dure plus d'une dizaine de seconde s'abat tout autour de nous et ce n'est que lorsque qu'elle se termine que je sens une fatigue intense m'envahir. Comme si l'on venait de me lester subitement avec des centaines de kilos de plomb. Je lève les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

Pourtant en voyant le corps inerte de Lilia il n'y a plus rien d'autre qui compte et je puisse dans mes dernières réserves pour me rapprocher J'ai l'impression de tracter tout un monde mais pourtant je ne m'arrête pas. Elle n'a pas été emportée, j'ignore pourquoi, par le souffle mais je m'en fous pour le moment. La seule chose que je veux savoir c'est si elle est encore en vie. En posant ma main sur son poignet je suis soulagé de trouver un pouls, faible, mais perceptible. Rassuré de la savoir encore vivante je me détends l'espace d'une seconde ce qui est suffisant pour que la fatigue me rattrape. Je m'écroule, exténué, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Quelques minutes après, l'agresseur est de retour. Il a de vilaines estafilades sur toutes les parties exposées de son corps et l'un de ses bras pend misérablement. De la rage et de la douleur déforme son expression faciale mais il ressent surtout une amère sensation au fond de sa gorge. Depuis qu'il chasse c'est la deuxième fois qu'une de ses proies l'humilie de cette manière.

Approchant, sur ses gardes, il se tient près à bondir s'il y a de nouveau du danger. Écoutant leurs respiration tandis qu'il avance avec précaution il en déduit qu'ils sont hors d'état de combattre et son sourire réapparaît. Ressortant son arme d'avant il commence à la lever. Bientôt deux autres trophées viendront s'ajouter à sa collection. Arrivé à moins d'un mètre il fait un mouvement d'évasion violent juste avant qu'une lance ne vienne s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans le sol à l'endroit où il se trouvait il y a un battement de paupière.

Un couguar au pelage feu atterrit avec grâce entre lui et ses deux victimes et pousse un grognement menaçant qui est très explicite. Un rictus de rage déforme les traits de Rengar en voyant encore un autre obstacle se dresser devant ses proies. Amorçant un mouvement il s'interrompt de lui-même en voyant toute une meute de ces félidés se montrer un peu partout. Il est encerclé.

« Que fais-tu ici Nidalee ? » Demande le chasseur, agressif.

La musculature du couguar se détend avant que dans une lueur verte celui-ci se métamorphose en une jeune femme à la peau basanée ponctuée de plusieurs marques blanches. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont attachés en un queue de cheval et elle porte de légers vêtements en cuir. Avant de répondre la chasseresse bestiale va récupérer sa lance en la retirant avec aisance du sol.

« Tu es sur _mon_ territoire Rengar. » Réplique-t-elle avec colère. « Pars ! Tout de suite ! »

« Ne te met pas entre moi et mes proies Nidalee. » Menace le Fier Traqueur. « Sinon tu le regretteras. »

« Ne me provoque pas ! » Rétorque la chasseuse. « Ils sont sous ma protection. »

Surpris par cette déclaration il faut plusieurs instants avant que finalement Rengar ne retrouve un visage neutre. Jetant un coup d'œil discret à ce qui l'entoure il remarque que pour l'instant aucun des membres de la horde n'est agressif mais il sait que cela peut changer du tout au tout sur un seul mot de Nidalee. Rangeant son couteau il reprend la parole d'une voix qui cache mal sa frustration.

« Pourquoi protéger ce faible !? » Vocifère-t-il. « Il ne mérite pas une telle faveur ! »

« Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer Rengar. » Dit Froidement la Chasseresse. « Va t'en ! »

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas affronter le clan de sa rivale en entier même en temps normal il se résigne et s'en va en disparaissant dans la jungle d'un bond puissant. Il va lui falloir plusieurs jours pour récupérer des forces avec cette chasse infructueuse sans compter la déconfiture qu'il vient de subir. Tranchant de manière véhémente une liane avec sa machette il s'enfonce toujours plus vite entre les arbres.

Après s'être assurée qu'il est bien partit Nidalee va rapidement voir dans quel état se trouve l'étrange semi-animal qui accompagne cet homme. Ses blessures sont graves et elle a besoin de soins, rapidement. Canalisant l'énergie primale qui circule dans son corps elle la transmet à la blessée pour refermer les plaies mais remarque qu'elle ne l'assimile pas. Quelque chose bloque le processus.

La chasseuse voit alors que la main de l'homme s'est mit à serrer le poignet de son amie au moment de l'application du soin. Même inconscient il souhaite toujours la protéger. Sentant le lien entre eux se renforcer par cette action Nidalee cesse ce qu'elle est en train de faire et décide d'attendre. C'est un pari risqué mais ils peuvent le remporter.

« Tout repose entre tes mains maintenant jeune Incarnavi. » Murmure-t-elle à l'encontre de Théo.

* * *

 **Pas de speech habituel pour la suite.**

 **Je veux simplement rendre un hommage aux victimes du terroriste qui a frappé il y a deux jours sur la côte d'azur.**

 **Mes sincères cndoléances aux familles.**

 **Anatos**


	4. A mon tour

**Hello All !**

 **J'étais motivé ces derniers jours alors j'ai réussi à avancer plus vite que je ne le pensais d'autant que maintenant j'ai trouvé une architecture scénaristique pour cette histoire :)**

 **Chapitre avec de l'action et quelques réponses !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chap 3 : A mon tour

Je me réveille en sursaut. Mû par la peur de trouver Lilia morte à cause de ses blessures je me met incroyablement vite debout. Je suis de retour dans notre grotte, il fait jour et je ne vois ma renarde nulle part. Dardant de regards dans toute la zone je me retourne pour inspecter aussi le fond. Je ne vois rien le temps que mes yeux s'adapte à l'obscurité quand finalement je l'aperçois finalement. Je me précipite vers elle.

Une fois à ses côtés je me rend de deux choses : premièrement elle n'est plus blessée et ne porte très étrangement aucune cicatrice, même son œil est totalement guéri. Deuxièmement elle a reprit sa forme animale, c'est de nouveau une boule de poils blanche. Peu importe tant qu'elle va bien ça me va. Les larmes aux yeux je l'étreins tendrement ce qui la réveille immanquablement. L'air très heureuse aussi mon amie me lèche les joues avec entrain si bien que je finis par être recouvert de salive.

« Si tu savais à quel point je suis content de voir saine et sauve. » Je lui dis avec joie.

Pour toute réponse elle s'enfonce dans mes bras pour se blottir au chaud. Je m'assoie contre un mur en me demandant ce qui a bien pu se passer. Outre l'étrangeté du fait que Lilia a reprit sa forme animale comment ai-je atterri ici alors que je me trouvais, facilement, à dix kilomètres à l'Est ? En tout cas on dirait que quelqu'un veille sur moi et ma renarde, c'est la seule explication.

Ce qui concorderais aussi avec le fait que nous n'ayons pas vu un seul prédateur durant les premiers jours de mon séjour ici. Bien que je n'apprécie pas vraiment le fait d'être surveillé comme ça je ressens quand même de la gratitude pour nous avoir sauvés. Maintenant il faut que je trouve qui. S'il n'y a pas de danger autour de cette zone alors ça veut dire qu'ils où elles sont à proximité. Des que je serais sûr qu'elle est en bonne santé je commencerais à chercher.

L'autre point sur lequel je m'interroge est l'étrange explosion, ou quoi que ce soit, qui a réduit en miettes la pyramide. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a provoqué mais en tout cas ce ne sont pas des explosifs sinon j'aurais été tué avec Lilia et aussi, probablement, notre agresseur dont j'espère qu'il est tenu à l'écart par les mêmes personnes qui nous servent de boucliers. Je pense que c'est le cas, sans certitudes pourtant.

Tandis que je retourne les questions dans tous les sens dans ma tête je constate qu'elle s'est endormie dans mes bras et que moi aussi je me sens assez patraque. La posant en douceur sur le sol sans la déranger je l'entoure de mon corps au cas où. Le sommeil vient très vite à moi alors qu'un autre élément me revient en mémoire : ma fatigue intense après cette inexplicable déflagration. Peut-être que je lié à son déclenchement cependant à moins de retourner là-bas pour enquêter j'ai peur de ne pas avoir de réponses.

Quand je me réveille, suivit juste après par Lilia, l'aube est en train de monter de l'horizon. Pendant qu'elle s'amuse en tournant autour de moi je garde un œil attentif à ce qui nous entoure bien que je ne crois pas qu'il puisse avoir du danger dans l'immédiat si j'en juge par l'attitude de mon amie. Nous partageons ce petit moment de jeu quand la faim commence à se manifester. J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté inconscient alors c'est normal.

Je sors de la grotte avec appréhension en me remémorant des instants de l'attaque mais je me fais une raison. Il va bien falloir que nous sortions pour attraper notre nourriture et autant le faire pendant que nous avons suffisamment de forces pour. Ayant peur pour ma renarde j'hésite une fois de plus à la laisser ici puis en la voyant gambader joyeusement je me dis qu'elle sera beaucoup plus efficace que moi dans cet exercice.

Nous descendons la pente en direction de la cascade pour au moins être sûr d'avoir des fruits pour le repas. Pendant que je grimpe dans l'arbre pour en cueillir quelques un je remarque Lilia a déjà disparue de mon champ de vision. Contenant à grande peine mon envie de la rappeler je fais attention à ne pas chuter. Je ne pense pas qu'une fracture maintenant serait une bonne idée.

En redescendant deux minutes plus tard avec autant de ces espèces d'oranges que possible dans les bras je vois ma renarde qui revient déjà. On dirait que pour elle aussi la chasse a été fructueuse : il y a animal de la taille d'un lapin bien nourri dans sa gueule. Je sourie en la voyant s'asseoir sur le sol en attendant que je repose les pieds sur terre. Madame est toute fière de sa prise et tient à me la montrer.

A peine arrivée qu'elle amène au plus près de moi le résultat de son escapade. Je lui caresse la tête en la félicitant et elle lâche sa proie pour me la donner. Je vais m'installer assez proche de l'eau et je commence un feu de camp. Il me faut moins de temps que la dernière fois et bientôt une bonne odeur se propage dans la zone. Je remarque au passage que Lilia se lèche plusieurs fois les babines lorsque je retourne notre futur repas pour faire cuire toute les faces de manière égale.

Nous mangeons dans le plus grand calme sans être interrompu. Une pause de quelques minutes après sa dernière bouchée et ma renarde va se baigner. C'est assez amusant de voir une boule de poils blanche se balader dans ce petit lac et cette vue me rappelle à quel point je me sens bien ici. Libéré des contraintes qui m'entouraient chez moi tant au niveau physique que mentale.

Malheureusement ce n'est pas un paradis. Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de me défendre efficacement le tout étant de savoir par quoi je vais devoir commencer. Je peux toujours installer un périmètre autour de la grotte en poussant un peu les quelques connaissances que j'ai eu de mon passage chez les scouts quand je pouvais encore me déplacer sans trop de risques.

Je vais au bord de l'eau pour trouver des pierres qui ont la bonne forme pour gagner du temps à la taille. J'en trouve une où deux avant de tomber sur un morceau de grès qui semble venir de plus haut. Parfait j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Je m'assoie confortablement car je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre alors que Lilia se rapproche en se demandant ce que je fais.

Au bout d'un moment où j'ai massacré mes deux pierres je me résigne pour le moment. Il ne me reste quelques éclats avec des arrêtes tranchantes et il va falloir que je me débrouille avec ça. Une branche de la bonne taille et circonférence me tend les bras. Une fois retirée des broussailles qui tapissent le sol je me lance dans l'affûtage de sa pointe. Ce qui nécessite plus de temps que prévu.

Finalement après avoir usé toutes mes pierres je parviens à une lance potable. C'est plutôt maigre comme moyen de défense mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Ma renarde s'est endormie, probablement d'ennui, à moins d'un mètre. Je la caresse doucement pour la réveiller et après un bâillement exagérément long elle me regarde avec ses yeux rouges l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose.

Bien que son apparence m'importe peu je dois avouer que la forme humaine, minus la queue et les oreilles, me permettait une lecture beaucoup plus simple de ce qu'elle ressentait. Je l'emmène sur mes genoux et elle se place de manière confortable avant de s'endormir de nouveau. Apparemment il y en a au moins une qui ne se fait pas de soucis. Un petit sourire amusé se forme sur mes lèvres.

C'est en voyant le soleil décliner que je la réveille malgré mon envie de continuer à la caresser sans la déranger. On dirait qu'elle n'apprécie pas ça car je la vois, à peine réveillée, se diriger vers notre abri en me snobant : la queue levée et les oreilles tournées en arrière. Je lâche un rire sonore qui va se perdre entre les arbres. Je m'adresse à elle d'un ton moqueur.

« Prenez garde à ne pas vous casser un ongle en trébuchant Mme la comtesse. »

J'aurais aimé jauger sa réaction mais il y a problème. Lilia s'arrête brusquement et commence à guetter les environs, à l'affût. Bon sang, pas encore... Je rappelle ma renarde auprès de moi. Pas question de devoir affronter un prédateur au milieu des arbres. Je me positionne le dos au plan d'eau pour être sûr de ne pas avoir à surveiller mes arrières. Je regarde partout autour de nous.

Bien entendue toujours aucun moyen de savoir combien et où sont nos potentiels agresseurs, la forêt est bien trop dense pour ça. Je dois m'appuyer sur l'instinct de ma renarde pour me guider. Je la vois tourner la tête de manière totalement aléatoire donc soit ce qui nous attaque est seul mais très rapide soit on est encerclé par une meute. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir, en plus je me rend compte que avec ce lac dans mon dos je ne peux pas me faire attaquer par là mais je ne peux pas fuir non plus...

Un buisson bouge à la lisère des bois et un animal en sort d'un pas lent et précautionneux. Il fait la taille d'un gros chien mais en plus trapu, son pelage est couleur feu. C'est un couguar qui montre toutes ses dents qui se trouve en face de nous. Je crispe ma prise sur ma lance absolument pas rassuré. La taille de ses griffes et de ses crocs m'obligent à avaler ma salive avec difficulté.

Il s'avance dans notre direction, menaçant et attentif. Il pousse un grondement de défi auquel Lilia répondant par un feulement peu engageant si on fait abstraction de la différence de taille. Décrivant une trajectoire circulaire l'animal nous observe pour chercher un angle d'attaque. Je prends garde de toujours être face à lui mon arme levé, au cas où. Cela dure pendant près d'une minute.

Se propulsant d'un bond de plusieurs mètres le massif félin vise ma gorge. Je lève mon arme dans un réflexe ce qui l'empêche de m'atteindre mais avec son poids et sa vitesse je suis plaqué sur le sol. Avec la branche sous son cou, ses dents sont hors de portée de mon visage mais il fait des gestes violents pour m'atteindre et à plusieurs endroits je sens ses griffes qui labourent mon corps alors que je hurle de douleur.

Ma renarde réagit aussitôt et se jette sur son crane en cherchant à atteindre les yeux. Surpris par cet assaut le prédateur se cabre pour se défaire de mon amie et l'envoie valser dans le lac. Prenant la fuite mon agresseur me laisse seul. Je me retourne pour voir où est Lilia en laissant échapper un gémissement de souffrance. J'ai une triple plaie qui court sur le côté de l'abdomen en saignant abondamment.

Je la localise de suite au centre de l'étendue d'eau et je constate avec horreur qu'elle est immobile. Je cours en oubliant ma douleur pour aller la chercher. Quand enfin elle est dans mes bras je suis soulagé de constater qu'elle n'a rien. Pas de blessures : le coup l'a simplement assommé. Prenant le chemin de la berge je n'ai qu'une idée en tête. Retourner à notre grotte pour nous mettre en sécurité avant que le couguar ne revienne.

Cependant le hasard en décide autrement. Non seulement il revient, je le reconnais à la marque de griffe et de croc sur son visage, mais en prime il y en a un deuxième qui vient s'ajouter. Génial... Serrant toujours plus fort mon amie dans mes bras je me tiens prêt à sauter dans l'eau. Aucune chance que je puisse en affronter deux à la fois. Autant que je prenne la fuite pendant que j'ai encore la possibilité de bouger.

C'est en voyant qu'un troisième individu se trouve sur les rochers en aval, à m'attendre au cas où, que je comprends que je suis encerclé. Il n'y a plus aucun moyen de m'en aller si ce n'est que je parvienne à les faire fuir. Ce qui est impossible ils vont me tuer à coup sûr. Désespéré je sens mes forces me quitter quand Lilia remue faiblement dans mes bras.

Comprenant que si jamais je baisse les bras elle sera la prochaine je prends ma décision. La déposant dans le creux des racines d'un arbre tout proche, à l'abri, je récupère ma branche et je fais face. Un liquide poisseux, mon sang, imbibe le peu d'habits qu'il me reste alors que je dirige la pointe de ma lance improvisée en direction de mes deux agresseurs. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir mais je ne partirais pas tout seul !

Comme excité par mon agressivité les deux félins se jettent sur moi. Je hurle comme un dément en prenant mon arme une batte de base-ball et frappant de toutes mes forces sur le premier qui me saute dessus. Le coup est si violent que le morceau de bois se casse à l'impact. Le couguar est dévié de sa trajectoire et pousse un cri de douleur en heurtant le sol de galet avec force.

Le deuxième est passé dans mon dos et me lacère profondément en visant ma nuque. J'arrive à placer un bras dans sa gueule pour l'en empêcher. Au milieu de ma douleur et de mes cris, tandis qu'il est en train de broyer mon membre avec ses mâchoires, je parviens à prendre une pierre de ma main libre. Je me met à frapper furieusement sa tête à plusieurs reprises tel un aliéné et sa prise se relâche tandis qu'il fuit dans un couinement aigu.

Je reste allongé quelques secondes avant de finalement commencer à me relever. J'ai horriblement mal partout et mon bras gauche ne m'obéit plus. La souffrance est telle que j'ai l'impression d'en perdre la tête. Je suis en appui sur mon coude valide quand je rechute lourdement ce qui me fait pousser un autre cri.

Ma conscience vacille. J'ai froid et je n'arrive pas à trouver mon équilibre. Je crois que j'ai pu me mettre à genoux mais je n'en suis même pas certain. Sur sol il n'y a qu'une tache rouge qui semble s'étendre sans s'arrêter. Alors que je bataille pour rester conscient je devine, malgré ma vision qui devient de plus en plus floue, que les deux prédateurs sont de retour. Avec deux où trois autres copains cette fois.

Alors que je sourie à ma mort prochaine en réalisant que je n'ai pas peur une autre silhouette apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Elle a forme humaine, de longs cheveux noirs et semble porter un long bâton dans sa main mais impossible d'en être sûr. J'entends soudain sa voix. Une voix de femme froide, bestiale et menaçante. Elle s'adresse à moi.

« Cesse ta résistance pitoyable. » M'ordonne-t-elle. « Tu ne fais que rendre ta mort plus difficile. »

Je lève mes yeux vers son visage pour en voir le contour mais tout ce que je peux distinguer c'est que sa peau est brune avec quelques tâches blanches. Malgré mon état je sens sa poigne de fer prendre mon menton et le soulever pour que nous soyons face à face. Peut-être est-ce mon imagination cependant je crois sentir son souffle sur ma peau.

« Ta résistance est remarquable mais tu ne m'intéresses pas. » Explique froidement cette femme. « Donne moi cet animal que tu protèges et je laisse la vie sauve. »

« Lilia... » Je murmure, presque inaudible. « Lilia... Est mon amie... Si tu la veux... Il faudra me passer... Sur le corps... »

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi obstiné ? » Demande -t-elle. « Tu vas mourir dans tous les cas. »

« Par ce qu'elle... M'a toujours protégée... Alors c'est... A mon tour... » Je réplique avec plus de force en sentant ma rage revenir.

* * *

Nidalee observe le jeune homme devant elle. Il est à genoux, plié par la douleur, profondément entaillé sur plus de la moitié du corps, perdant une grande quantité de sang. Bientôt il rendra son dernier souffle. Pourtant dans son regard et son attitude se reflète une volonté aussi forte qu'un incendie incontrôlable. Il mourra avant de plier. Alors pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à manifester rien qu'un simple fragment de son formidable potentiel ? N'ayant pas d'autre choix la Chasseresse Bestiale fait un geste à l'intention de sa meute.

* * *

Avec un grondement sourd je vois plusieurs couguars venir vers moi. Cette fois c'est la fin. Je ne tiendrais pas un autre assaut. Je n'ai même plus assez de force pour tenir une pierre et un silence pesant m'entoure. Je n'arriverais peut-être pas à tuer l'un de mes adversaires mais je vais continuer à essayer tant qu'il me restera la moindre étincelle de vie. Trois taches de couleur feu s'élance sur moi et je fais un moulinet du bras dans une dernière tentative pour me défendre.

Je sens soudain un regain d'énergie incroyable alors que je suis à moitié de mon mouvement. Une bourrasque de vent accompagne mon bras et repousse avec violence mes assaillants qui vont s'écraser au loin. Complètement pris par surprise je reste sans réagir pendant que mes forces me reviennent de plus en plus vite. Moins de dix secondes après je vois de nouveau clairement.

J'ai beaucoup moins mal et en regardant rapidement mon corps je constate que mes blessures sont en train de guérir à toute vitesse. Les plus graves se sont d'ailleurs presque complètement refermées. Désorienté par ce qui se passe je cherche à comprendre. Pourtant mon ennemie ne semble pas surprise outre mesure. En fait, elle sourie à mi-chemin entre la satisfaction et l'amusement, ce qui est aussi perturbant que le reste.

Elle est assez belle et porte des habits en peaux de bêtes rudimentaires qui ne couvre que le minimum au regard de la décence. Ce que j'avais pris pour un bout de bois est en fait un javelot de grande taille dont la garde est garnie des mêmes griffes que celles qu'elle porte au niveau du cou et de la taille. Il y a de drôle de marques sur son corps de couleur plus claire et qui font penser à des marques de griffes.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de l'observer plus longtemps qu'un grognement dans mon dos m'indique qu'un autre couguar m'attaque. N'ayant pas le temps de faire un geste je m'attends à être de nouveau blessé quand une colonne d'eau issue du bassin, dans lequel je suis encore enfoncé jusqu'aux chevilles, l'arrête et le propulse contre un tronc d'arbre. Le félin s'écrase ensuite sur le sol en couinant de douleur.

Les autres membres de la meute reculent après m'avoir vu me débarrasser de trois des leurs en moins de dix secondes alors que j'étais mourant il y a un instant. Pourtant dans l'histoire c'est moi qui est le plus déboussolé. Comment j'ai fait ça ? Par ce qu'il n'y a aucun doute : c'est bien moi qui déclenche tous ces phénomènes. Je veux bien avoir changé de monde et tout le ramdam mais quand même...

Sans avoir le temps d'y penser la chef de la bande fait un nouveau geste. Un couguar que je n'avais pas remarqué sort de derrière un rocher et se jette dans les racines de l'arbre où j'ai caché Lilia. Sentant monter une fois de plus ma colère je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche pour crier de rage que je vois toute la base de l'arbre prendre feu et les flammes se condensent en une sphère qui explose soudainement.

Je me couvre par réflexe pour ne pas être touché par des débris. Une fois que l'étouffante chaleur se dissipe je regarde apeuré en direction de la cachette du fait que j'ai peut-être tué ma renarde sans le vouloir. Dans le lac il y a le félin qui est gravement brûlé alors qu'à l'endroit où se trouvait l'arbre il y a une seconde il ne reste maintenant que des cendres calcinées à l'exception d'une petite zone qui a été miraculeusement épargnée par la déflagration.

Mon amie est toujours là-bas, étendue et inconsciente, mais saine et sauve. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer je vais la récupérer. Une fois qu'elle se trouve de nouveau dans mes bras je me retourne vers la femme qui commande ce groupe de prédateurs. Je lance une menace que je peux mettre à exécution tant je suis en colère de ce qu'elle vient de tenter.

« Si vous ne la laissez pas tranquille je vous jure que je vous tue ! » Je crache à son intention.

Cependant elle n'est plus là. La chasseuse s'est déplacé en silence vers le membre de sa meute qui est grièvement blessé dans le plan d'eau et lui murmure quelque chose de doux à l'oreille. Étrangement intéressé par ce spectacle je reste sans rien faire alors qu'elle pose sa main sur son flanc. Une lueur verte qui part de son bras entoure l'animal qui commence à guérir de la même manière que je l'ai fait il y a peu. Je ressens un étrange frisson pendant l'opération.

A mon grand étonnement le couguar se relève juste après et lèche sa chef avec affection en poussant un petit bruit étrange qui me fait penser au ronronnement d'un chat. La guerrière fait un geste large du bras. Dans l'instant qui suit tout le troupeau se disperse. J'ignore pourquoi mais je sens qu'il n'y a plus de danger ce qui me laisse perplexe. Je ressens toujours de la hargne, tempérée cependant par une curiosité étrangement amicale.

« Excuse moi pour t'avoir fait souffrir, toi et ton amie, jeune Incarnavi. » Déclare la Chasseresse Bestiale à mon encontre avec un sourire. « J'aurais préféré être plus douce mais nous manquions de temps. »

« Jeune quoi !? » Je réplique, agressif. « Et d'abord qui êtes vous ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

« Je m'appelle Nidalee. » Répond la jeune femme en plantant sa lance dans le sol. « Je vis ici depuis que j'ai cinq ans et je suis une Incarnavi comme toi. »

« Qu'est ce qu'un Incar... Incarni... ?» Je n'arrive pas à prononcer ce mot bizarre. « Et pourquoi vous m'avez attaqué !? »

« Un Incarnavi est une personne qui possède un lien puissant avec les énergies primales de la nature. » M'explique-t-elle. « Ce qui lui permet d'utiliser des pouvoirs qui varient d'un individu à l'autre. »

Je suis complètement perdu et en voyant mon air médusé elle me montre un exemple. Dans une autre étrange lueur émeraude elle se change en un grand félin : un autre couguar. Elle reprend rapidement sa forme humaine par le processus inverse et je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle vient de faire mais au moins je sais comment elle commande avec autant de facilité ces fauves.

« Je peux faire ça moi aussi ? » Je demande, dubitatif.

« Non. » Dit-elle simplement. « Cette capacité est la mienne. Toi tu en possède d'autres qu'il faut que tu apprennes à maîtriser. C'est pour ça que je t'ai attaqué, pour que tu manifestes tes pouvoirs. » Elle marque une pause. « Maintenant que tu en as pris conscience tu vas pouvoir travailler à les manipuler et t'en servir pour te défendre. »

« Vous m'avez presque tué pour me faire utiliser ces pouvoirs !? » je peste, terriblement en colère, sans me rendre compte que l'air autour de moi semble trembler. « Vous n'auriez pas pu, je ne sais pas... Par exemple venir m'en parler et me conseiller !? Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple !? Et surtout moins douloureux ! »

« Ça n'aurait pas marché. » Avoue Nidalee avec calme. « Ces capacités sont liées à l'instinct de survie et aux volontés profondes de son utilisateur. » Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle raconte et elle s'en rend compte. « Plus simplement, seul toi peux découvrir de quoi tu es capable où pas. »

J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Tout va trop vite et je ne crois pas avoir assimilé la moitié de ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Serrant une fois de plus Lilia dan mes bras je relance la conversation.

« C'est vous qui m'avez emmené ici ? »

« Si tu me demandes si c'est moi qui t'es fait venir dans notre monde alors la réponse est non. »

Elle tourne soudainement la tête dans la direction du Nord et un rictus de haine se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je recule d'un pas prêt à me défendre avant qu'elle ne se focalise sur moi de nouveau, après avoir retiré sa lance du sol. La Chasseresse sourie une nouvelle fois avant de m'adresser la parole.

« Je dois te laisser. » M'informe-t-elle. « Tu es libre de te déplacer comme bon te semble mais prend garde aux noxiens. » je cligne des yeux, je n'ai pas compris une fois de plus. « Tu les reconnaîtras facilement. Ils sont en armure et se prennent pour les maîtres du mondes. »

Elle termine sa phrase sur une expression de dégoût flagrante avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la forêt. Au moment où elle va disparaître je l'interpelle une nouvelle fois.

« Attendez ! » Nidalee se retourne. « Vous n'allez pas vous excusez pour ce que vous nous avez fait à Lilia et à moi ? »

Elle ne répond pas et s'enfonce dans la végétation. J'entends alors sa voix qui résonne autour de moi.

« N'abuse pas de ma gentillesse jeune Incarnavi. Nous sommes dans la jungle et ici il n'y a que deux possibilité : être le prédateur ou la proie. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 3 !**

 **Il m'a demandé un peu de travail mais j'en suis fier !**

 **En espérant qu'il vous a plus aussi :)**

 **A bientôt**


	5. Symbiose

**Hello All !**

 **Désolé pour l'absence de release pendant plus d'un mois mais j'ai réussi à trouver un job juste après mon diplôme (Lucky \\(^o^)/) du coup mes journées sont chargées et lorsque je rentre le soir je suis souvent claqué.**

 **Du coup j'écris moins car je confirme que la fatigue n'est pas le moteur de l'être humain XD**

 **Bon assez parlé de moi, voici le chapitre 4 qui m'a demandé pas mal de recherches sur la forme et le fond mais je me suis fait plaisir.  
**

 **En espérant que vous aimerez aussi ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chap 4 : Symbiose

Le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel dispense sa chaleur à tout ce qui visible depuis la hauteur de la crête. Les jungles du Kumungu en profitent : l'épaisse et imposante canopée cache une nature magnifique et sauvage, majestueuse mais mortelle. Foyer de bien des choses étranges qui vont et viennent en parvenant parfois aux oreilles des rares explorateurs qui osent s'aventurer dans un lieu aussi hostile et reculé. D'ordinaire, passé les cris des animaux chassés par les prédateurs, l'endroit est plutôt silencieux mais cela a changé ces derniers jours.

Une explosion retentit sur une zone éloignée du sommet de cette petite chaîne de montagnes. Un nuage de fumée se disperse assez rapidement alors que plusieurs arbres s'effondrent sur le sol en glissant de quelques mètres. Une renarde blanche sort du brouillard de poussière avant de sauter sur un rocher couvert de mousse tout proche et de se retourner l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

Peu après c'est un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns assez court et aux yeux gris qui sort en toussant l'air furieux. Ses habits sont réduits au minimum et portent encore les traces de l'attaque de la meute de Nidalee. Regardant avec un certain agacement une plaie sur sa jambe droite, causée par un éclat de rocher propulsé par la détonation qui vient de se produire, se refermer progressivement, il peste contre lui-même.

« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à contrôler ces maudits pouvoirs !? »

Essuyant la trace de sang résiduelle sur son membre avec le reste de tissu d'une manche Théo repense pour au moins la centième fois à une méthode qui fonctionnerait afin de réussir à utiliser les étranges capacités qu'il a obtenu en arrivant ici. Le problème étant qu'il a beau retourner ce problème dans tous les sens il ne parvient pas à trouver une solution.

Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées depuis l'attaque menée par cette chasseresse polymorphe qui a manquée de le tuer mais lui a aussi permit de découvrir un moyen de les protéger, lui et son amie, des dangers environnants. En effet depuis qu'elle est partie les carnivores sont de retour dans la partie de la forêt dans laquelle ils ont élu domicile.

Pour l'instant les tentatives ratés de manipulation du jeune homme, se soldant souvent par des explosions de ce genre, tiennent les prédateurs à l'écart mais ça ne saurait durer et tôt ou tard ils finiront par s'habituer. Il pousse un soupir et s'affale l'air d'avoir perdu toute son énergie avant de carrément s'allonger les bras et jambes écartés ce qui le fait ressembler à une étoile de mer.

Plusieurs minutes passent dans le plus grand silence alors que son regard se perd dans le ciel nuageux. Sentant la petite boule de poils blanche sauter sur sa cage thoracique pour venir lui lécher le visage il sort de son inactivité. Levant la main droite pour venir lui caresser la tête entre les oreilles il pousse une pierre qui le gêne de l'autre. Il baisse les yeux pour observer son amie qui semble apprécier l'attention.

« Désolé Lilia. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire. « J'ai encore dû te faire peur. »

Sa renarde se remet à le barbouiller de bave sur tous les endroits à découverts qu'elle peut atteindre et il doit la repousser pour ne pas rire car sa langue le chatouille. Quand elle arrête finalement il pousse de nouveau un soupir, cette fois amusé, de la voir être aussi compréhensive.

Poussant le peu d'habits que son maître porte encore la renarde s'allonge sur son torse et baille ostensiblement. Se roulant en boule, sa queue masquant une grande partie de son museau, elle semble être déjà bien partie pour s'endormir. Levant un sourcil Théo s'adresse à son amie d'un ton moqueur.

« Sérieusement ? » Ses oreilles font un petit mouvement nerveux pour seule réponse et il hausse les épaules, résigné. « Je vais faire une petite pause aussi mais quand tu te réveilleras se sera à ton tour d'assurer les tours de garde. » Dit-il avec humour.

* * *

Je prends le temps de me déplacer un peu pour être installé plus confortablement et j'inspire profondément. Les jours passent et se ressemblent depuis que cette étrange chasseuse m'a parlé. Il y avait trop d'informations dans son discours et je dois avouer que encore une bonne moitié me laissent toujours sceptique malgré le fait qu'elles soient vraies. En vérité, Je suis toujours en train de faire le tri.

En ce qui concerne mes étranges capacités il ne m'a fallu que quelques jours pour trouver le moyen de les activer. Mon seul problème étant que je ne parviens absolument pas à les maîtriser. Je sais que ce sont mes émotions, comme la colère ou la peur, qui me permettent de déclencher des phénomènes divers.

Si j'étais un de ces ridicules personnage de jeux vidéos je me trouverais probablement dans la catégorie des magiciens élémentaires. Je peux manipuler l'eau si j'en ai une quantité suffisante à proximité. Provoquer des bourrasques de vent plus ou moins violentes aussi. Quand au feu... Ce que je viens de faire, ou plutôt de rater, montre de manière assez explicite ce dont je suis capable à ce niveau.

Cependant rien ne se passe selon mes envies et souvent je me retrouve à subir ce que je déclenche. Par chance cette capacité de guérison se trouve être incroyablement pratique et c'est bien la seule chose qui fonctionne. Je pense que c'est par ce que je ne contrôle pas correctement mes émotions que cela termine invariablement en échec.

Pour être honnête, bien que je trouve ces capacités très appréciable pour assurer notre sécurité je suis surtout effrayé de ce que je pourrais faire. Pour l'instant je parviens, inconsciemment sans doute, à ne pas blesser gravement Lilia ou moi mais qui sait ce qui se passera si jamais je perds le contrôle. Résultat : je ne progresse pas d'un pouce et cela commence à me frustrer.

Je ferme les yeux afin de me détendre au maximum. Autour de nous les animaux recommencent à vaquer à leurs occupations et le chant des oiseaux est vraiment agréable à écouter. Malgré tous les dangers qui existent ici je reste heureux d'avoir atterri dans cette jungle. Jamais avant je n'avais ressenti une chose pareille... Une infinie liberté...

J'ai un léger vertige que je ne m'explique pas ce qui me force à ouvrir les yeux. Je lâche alors une exclamation de surprise. Le décor est différent, très différent. Il fait jour mais le soleil n'est pas visible et le ciel est vermillon. Les arbres ont une forme lugubre et étrange qui me font frissonner. Il n'y aussi plus aucun bruit qui filtre, un silence de mort m'entoure.

Cherchant le contact réconfortant de ma renarde c'est là que je me manque de paniquer pour de bon. Elle n'est plus là et il n'y aucune trace qui m'indique dans quelle direction elle se trouve. Je me relève subitement en lançant des coups d'œils dans tous les sens pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose.

« Nidalee ? » Je demande d'une voix pas aussi assurée que ce je voudrais. « Si c'est encore un de vos tours ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Aucune réponse ne me parvient et je décide de partir chercher Lilia. C'est là que je remarque un autre détail inquiétant : la jungle ne ressemble plus du tout à ce que je me souviens, pourtant je suis sûr de savoir où je me trouve. Quelques minutes de marche ne font que confirmer cette constatation. Je ne sais pas où je suis ni comment j'y suis arrivé.

« Lilia ! » Je hurle dans toutes les directions. « Lilia ! Où es-tu !? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Je dois mobiliser toute ma volonté pour ne pas céder à la peur quand soudain j'entends un bruit sourd qui vient de derrière moi. Je me retourne d'un seul geste mais il n'y a rien d'autres que des arbres. Il n'y a plus rien d'audible et je me demande si je ne me met pas à avoir des hallucinations à cause du stress.

Ce phénomène recommence cependant il vient de la droite maintenant. Je n'ai pas encore le temps de bouger que cela se reproduit une nouvelle fois sur ma perdu je me rends compte que je suis sans doute encerclée mais j'ignore par quoi. La réponse vient la seconde d'après de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit.

Glissant entre deux tronc avec la souplesse d'un courant d'air un immense animal à quatre pattes, au pelage blanc et au yeux rouges qui ressemble à un renard mais en dix fois plus grand apparaît. Je recule d'un pas sous l'effet de la surprise. Il ne se passe rien pendant un instant qui me semble durer une éternité quand finalement il avance un peu dans ma direction.

Je fais exactement l'inverse par réflexe alors il se fige. Aucune autre initiative de sa part ne vient et je l'imite. Son expression devient soudain beaucoup plus humaine. Je vois la tristesse qui emplie son regard écarlate. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens triste moi aussi avant que je ne comprenne, je l'ignore comment, qu'il n'y a aucun risque. Il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour je réagisse de cette façon.

« Attends ! » Je m'exclame à son attention alors qu'il amorce un geste pour s'éloigner.

Avançant d'un pas calme dans sa direction je vois que lui ne bouge pas et suit mon déplacement du regard. Cela dure quelques secondes et quand j'arrive à son niveau il m'observe attentivement. Je lève la main pour aller le caresser mais je ne parviendrai probablement pas jusqu'en haut de son épaule. Dans un mouvement synchrone au mien il baisse la tête et nous nous rejoignons à mi course. Son poil est doux et en même temps il a quelque d'étrange que j'aurais du mal à décrire. On dirait qu'il n'est pas fait de matière solide.

« Lilia... » Je fais dans un souffle, toujours un peu déconcerté de ce qui se passe.

Elle fait un geste lent de la tête qui veut dire oui et je sens toutes les craintes qui me restaient s'envoler comme par enchantement. Je ne sais pas comment cette situation s'est créée mais ça m'importe peu. Mon amie est avec moi, il n'y a rien d'autres qui compte. Rassuré je m'avance encore pour mettre mon visage au contact du sien. Elle laisse échapper un bruit qui ressemble, aussi étonnant que cela paraisse, au ronronnement d'un chaton. Je suis moi aussi très heureux de la savoir près de moi.

Elle s'allonge sur le sol et me regarde l'air de me dire de venir. Ce que je fais presque aussitôt mû par une intuition que je ne parviens pas à comprendre. Je m'assoie à ses côtés avant de m'appuyer sur son épaule. Il y a une douce chaleur qui émane de son corps tandis qu'une torpeur lancinante commence déjà à s'emparer de moi. Lilia pose la tête sur le sol et se recroqueville sur moi telle une mère protégeant son enfant. La dernière chose que je vois alors que je plonge dans un sommeil irrésistible c'est sa queue qui me recouvre à la manière d'un duvet.

Je me réveille dans la clairière que j'ai contribué à aménager malgré moi, il fait nuit, seuls les battements d'ailes des chauves souris et quelques insectes sont audibles. Les deux lunes éclairent l'endroit d'une lueur douce et chaleureuse qui a quelque chose d'apaisant. Je me rends compte que je viens de faire un rêve bien étrange. En me redressant je constate pourtant que ma renarde n'est pas à mes côtés. Je bondis pour me mettre debout et je hurle pour l'appeler.

Une réponse n'a même pas le temps d'arriver que j'ai l'impression de chuter de très haut et je dois me concentrer pour ne pas m'affaler. Ma vision devient floue l'espace d'une seconde pour être finalement remplacée par une autre totalement différente.

Je viens de changer d'endroit et je me déplace très vite, au ras du sol. Devant moi il y a un petit animal qui court. Qui s'enfuit d'un danger de mort, d'un prédateur. Alors que la poursuite continue je vois ma proie qui perd peu à peu son avance. Je ne relâche pas mon effort. Je n'ai qu'un seule certitude, celle de sa mort à venir et la joie de mon prochain repas.

D'un bond j'atterris sur lui, des mains aux grands ongles pointus s'abattent précédant de longues canines aiguisées. La nuque craque dans ce petit claquement singulier qui ne trompe pas. Mes dents perçant la peau velue et les muscles. Le goût du sang emplie ma bouche comme pour me signaler la réussite. Pendant une seconde je ressens l'extase de la réussite mais sans aucune volonté de sadisme. Ce n'est rien d'autre que ce qui devait être.

Par l'intermédiaire d'un autre vertige je retourne à mon lieu d'origine. Encore sous le choc de ce que je viens d'expérimenter je tombe à quatre pattes. Ma respiration est saccadée et je sens toujours ce déluge de sensations qui vient de m'assaillir. Je ne comprends absolument rien, ce n'est que plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard que je peux enfin sortir de cette espèce d'état catatonique.

Un bruissement de feuillage se fait entendre devant moi et à ma grande surprise une jeune femme nue en sort. Enfin une femme si l'on veut. Deux oreilles de renard et une queue touffue, les deux d'un blanc immaculé trahissent sa véritable identité. C'est Lilia qui a, je ne sais comment, repris sa forme pseudo-humaine. Ses yeux brillent au clair de lune tandis qu'elle s'approche de moi avec son air fier.

Je remarque qu'elle porte dans sa bouche un petit animal mort. L'étonnement me laisse coi une fois encore. Cette chose qu'elle m'amène n'est rien d'autre que la créature que je viens de me voir chasser. Ce qui signifie... Que j'ai vu, ressenti et participé au travers de ma renarde.

Une fois de plus je suis figé par ce que je découvre. Je ne remarque même pas que mon amie vient doucement, mais en fanfaronnant, déposer son trophée tout près de moi. Me voyant comme pétrifié elle me lèche le visage ce qui me fait sursauter. Je relève la tête et en voyant son air inquiet je m'assoie machinalement en tailleur pour qu'elle vienne s'installer.

Ce qu'elle ne fait pas. Lilia continue de me fixer intensément l'air de vouloir me faire dire quelque chose. Cependant je suis bien trop perturbé pour exprimer ce que je ressens et encore c'est seulement si je pouvais comprendre ce qui me tourmente en ce moment. Elle s'approche encore plus jusqu'à mettre nos deux fronts en contact.

Au moment où nous nous touchons nos pensées se lient de nouveau. Je vois mon visage, effrayant par son allure crispée et son air étrangement menaçant, du point de vue de Lilia. Je ressens son inquiétude aussi extraordinairement simpliste que sincère. Cette courte connexion me rend mes capacités à réfléchir aussitôt qu'elle s'achève et je sourie avec affection à l'intention de ma renarde qui vient se blottir contre moi comme si de rien n'était.

On dirait que je peux réfléchir clairement maintenant et bien que je sois encore perdu de ce qui vient de se produire j'ai peut-être déjà une idée de ce qui l'en est. Je ne sais pas comment, ce rêve bizarre est sans doute un indice, mais on dirait que je peux désormais partager bien plus qu'avant avec Lilia. Elle, en retour, semble avoir obtenue la capacité d'avoir des raisonnements plus élaborés. Son geste d'il y a une seconde le prouve.

Un de ces échanges silencieux qui nous liaient, bien avant que je n'atterrisse ici, se poursuit tandis qu'elle montre une bouille heureuse de mes caresses. Une heure plus tard je suis parfaitement calme. D'une façon similaire à la détresse causée par l'apparition de mes pouvoirs je rationalise en me disant qu'il ne faut pas que je cherche à tout comprendre en une seule fois. Je dois prendre plus de temps.

Poussant un long soupir las je vois Lilia lever la tête puis la basculer sur un côté en m'interrogeant du regard. J'arrête de la gratter et elle comprend ce que cela veut dire. Ma renarde baille pendant une durée excessivement longue puis se lève sans se presser davantage. Je l'imite dès qu'elle ne se trouve plus au dessus de mes genoux.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Je lui demande avec un sourire complice. « Je me répète mais tu es vraiment la seule à vraiment me comprendre. »

Un petit glapissement d'acquiescement de sa part me fait sourire toujours plus largement quand elle change de centre d'intérêt la seconde qui suit. Elle ramasse sa proie encore fraîche et pose des yeux de chien battu, genre cocker ou labrador, sur moi. J'éclate d'un rire sonore qui résonne entre les arbres.

« Bien, bien, j'ai compris. » Je déclare en me remettant de mon fou rire. « Au moins tu ne pers pas le Nord. »

Nous partons en direction de notre grotte et j'éclate de rire à nouveau en la voyant faire des tours sur elle-même, surexcité, chaque fois qu'elle fait deux enjambées. On dirait que le lien qui nous permet d'obtenir une partie de l'autre ne s'active qu'avec un certain état émotionnel. Dans les actions banales nous restons strictement nous-même.

Plus tard, comme pour mettre mon hypothèse à l'épreuve, Lilia se fige à moins de cinq cent mètres de notre abri. Lâchant sa prise elle lève la tête et dresse ses oreilles. Je devine qu'il y a du danger et je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que nos deux conscience s'imbriquent automatiquement sans aucun effets secondaires cette fois. On dirait qu'elle aussi peut déclencher notre état de partage si elle le juge bon.

Tandis que ma renarde se rapproche de moi dans un pas souple et silencieux je contemple avec émerveillement le monde par le filtre, où plutôt si je veux être totalement honnête, l'améliorateur, que me procure les perceptions de ma renarde.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que le monde puisse être à ce point riche et diversifié. Sa vue et son toucher sont équivalents aux miens cependant son odorat et son ouïe sont eux, infiniment supérieurs. Un millier de bruits se frayent un chemin dans l'ambiance appauvrie qui me parvenait jusqu'à présent. Cacophonie insupportable s'ils sont pris un par un, pourtant dans l'ensemble ils forment un ensemble complexe qui me font penser à un orchestre symphonique, en plus rustre et moins raffiné et pourtant incroyablement mélodieux. Les odeurs qui emplissent l'air m'agressent tel un vinaigre trop acide et me font tourner la tête à la manière de l'alcool ou d'une quelconque drogue. Là encore la sensation n'est pas désagréable. Je pourrais me croire au milieu d'un cuisine gastronomique avec quelque chose d'à la fois plus enivrant et plus appétissant.

J'ai aussi l'euphorique sensation d'avoir autre chose qui me pousse à l'action. Quelque chose de plus sauvage... De plus primaire...

Je comprends l'instant d'après que ce sont mes instincts, profondément refoulés et enfouis, qui se réveillent d'une longue torpeur au contact de ceux, farouchement préservés, de Lilia. Le mélange avec ma conscience me donne une espèce de joie extatique qui semblerais malsaine à toute personne qui n'est pas dans ma situation. Pour être le plus exact possible je dirais que je me trouve à mi chemin entre l'instinct de survie et la soif de sang sadique.

Suivant les sens exacerbés de ma renarde je tourne sur moi-même pour suivre la trajectoire de l'animal qui cherche la meilleure ouverture pour nous attaquer. Une fois qu'il a décrit un demi cercle il saute dans un arbre avec pour idée de nous attaquer par le haut. Je fais semblant de perdre sa trace et mon amie fait de même.

Voyant une occasion il bondit d'un mouvement souple et puissant en visant ma gorge. Je fais un geste négligé du bras ce qui provoque une violente rafale de vent l'envoyant valdinguer avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol en poussant un cri de douleur. Il se remet rapidement sur pattes mais je peux sentir, toujours grâce à Lilia, qu'il est plus gravement blessé qu'il ne veut le montrer.

* * *

Sur un promontoire rocheux éloigné, Nidalee, avec sa meute qui l'entoure, observe la scène avec intérêt. Le prédateur se remet à tourner autour du jeune garçon dont la démarche indique qu'il est calme et parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il fait. Les deux s'observent en attendant le bon moment pour agir mais la bête ignore qu'elle n'a pas la moindre chance de se faire un dîner de ces deux là.

Prenant son élan l'animal sprinte sur quelques mètres avant de bondir une nouvelle fois sur Théo qui esquive en se baissant et faisant volte face dans un seul geste. La pauvre bête ignorante n'a que le temps de se retourner avant qu'une gerbe de flammes qui part de la paume de la main de son supposé repas ne l'atteigne.

Le prédateur s'effondre, mourant, brûlé sur l'intégralité de son corps, de fines volutes de fumées montent dans l'air au dessus de lui. S'approchant d'un pas toujours aussi calme, fort de ses instincts qui le guident désormais, le nouveau venu de cette terre montre qu'il est devenu un membre à part entière de la jungle en faisant ce que tout bon chasseur accompli une fois la traque achevée.

Prenant la nuque de son agresseur entre ses mains il l'achève d'un geste brusque qui lui casse les vertèbres du cou. Il l'a achevé, non pas par pitié où compassion car il n'y a rien de si trivial en ces lieux, mais pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Il s'agit ici d'une bataille pour la survie et le perdant doit abandonner sa vie en guise de tribut pour le vainqueur.

La Chasseresse Bestiale, satisfaite de ce qu'elle vient de voir, sait qu'il n'a désormais plus besoin d'aucune protection de quelque sorte que se soit. Peut-être même que la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreront ce serait en temps qu'adversaires et que l'un d'eux finira comme ce prédateur inconscient. Au moment de partir une dernière action de leur part attire son attention.

Lui et son amie ont tournés la tête dans sa direction dans un mouvement parfaitement coordonné. Leurs yeux luisent... Et sont rouges comme le sang...

« Désormais tu es libéré jeune Incarnavi. » Déclare Nidalee en disparaissant dans les ténèbres, un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 4 !**

 **Le style est particulier je le reconnais mais il me donne d'autres ouverture que je n'ai pas dans mes autres histoires ! :)**

 **Je suis sûr que mon pote doit être ravi de ce que j'écris XD**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **PS : Je viens de poster une (toute) petite surprise sur mon profil si vous êtes intéressé :)**


	6. Rencontre

**Hello All !**

 **Théo à son premier contact avec les autres humains de son nouveau monde !**

 **En espérant que vous apprécierez ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chap 5 : Rencontre

L'animal qui ressemble à un phacochère en un peu plus petit déboule d'un bosquet de fougères et saute par dessus une racine qui dépasse du sol. Lilia le talonne et moi je suis juste derrière. La densité de la végétation l'empêche de se déplacer trop vite mais voilà pourtant près d'un quart d'heure que nous le traquons sans réussir à l'avoir. Cependant nous ne comptons pas le laisser s'enfuir. Un repas de cette taille ne se refuse pas.

Alors qu'il réussit à échapper à ma renarde une fois encore j'affiche un rictus. Je pourrais aisément le tuer en utilisant mes pouvoirs, sur lesquels j'ai désormais un contrôle parfait, mais ça serait gâcher le frisson de la chasse. Je synchronise mon esprit avec celui de mon amie et je j'applique la suite de son plan. Je m'écarte d'elle et je me propulse jusqu'à la cime des arbres avec un courant d'air ascendant.

Je bondis de perchoir en perchoir et bientôt je parviens au piton rocheux qui se trouve quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. J'attends qu'ils soit au plus près avant de retomber devant lui. Il vire brusquement sur la gauche et je laisse échapper un sourire carnassier : après l'effort, le réconfort comme on dit.

Lilia s'engouffre dans le chemin rocailleux qui débouche sur un cul de sac avec moi à sa suite. Nous retrouvons notre proie qui se sait acculée. Du coup elle est tournée vers nous l'intention de se défendre. Sans attendre il charge dans notre direction. Au moment de l'impact ma renarde se jette sur lui en visant le cou.

Dans le reste de la forêt un cri qui résonne fait comprendre que la proie est tombée face au prédateur. Mais cela ne changera rien. Les oiseaux qui se sont envolés sur le coup de la peur sont déjà en train de revenir à leurs positions d'origine. Le cycle de la vie est immuable, peu importe où l'on se trouve.

* * *

Nos quelques morceaux de viandes en train de griller au dessus d'un feu qui crépite accaparent toute l'attention de mon amie qui se pourlèche les babines. Elle a reprit sa forme animale puisque nous sommes au calme. Je la vois souvent passer d'une apparence à l'autre au gré de son humeur mais elle préfère la version humaine quand nous chassons et le mode boule de poil pour les caresses et les repas. Mais ça ce sont les classiques, il y a des fois où c'est juste aléatoire. De toute façon j'ai renoncé à trouver une explication à ce niveau, je n'arrivais déjà pas à comprendre les femmes de ma propre espèce... Donc une renarde...

Nous allons commencer à manger quand un bruissement de feuille suivit d'un grondement menaçant se fait entendre dans mon dos. Nous nous retournons Lilia et moi pour un voir une sorte de gros loup en plus trapu. Il a probablement été attiré par l'odeur. J'entre en symbiose avec mon amie, nos yeux deviennent rouges sang et une aura de danger se répand dans l'air autour de nous. Cessant aussitôt d'être agressif notre pique assiette baisse la tête et les oreilles avant de s'en aller en reculant. Tant mieux je n'ai aucune patience depuis quelques temps.

Il doit rester quelques heures pour flâner si j'en juge par la position du soleil. Nous nous promenons donc au hasard de la jungle et il ne se passe rien de particulier passé quelques rencontres fortuites entre des insectes et ma renarde qui a encore un petit creux apparemment. Ce n'est que qu'au crépuscule, sur le chemin du retour, que nous avons un premier contact avec les peuples qui vivent ici.

Je me trouve sur les hautes branches d'un arbre quand j'aperçois une procession d'un dizaine d'individus qui se faufile sur un chemin forestier peu souvent utilisé. Je me contente d'observer sans faire bruit je ne veux pas me faire remarquer et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, aussi stupide que cela paraisse, je ne les connais pas, ni eux, ni leurs us et coutumes ce qui veut dire que je risque de très bien faire une boulette en essayant de me présenter. Et deuxièmement la très grande majorité du groupe est armé.

Il y a sept hommes bien bâti qui tiennent des lances dans leur main droite. Ils ont aussi quelque chose qui ressemble à des sarbacanes qui pendent à une ceinture de corde. Parmi ces guerriers deux portent des arcs dans leur dos. Au centre de la formation se trouve les trois personnes les plus intéressantes.

Le premier porte un ensemble de bijoux autour du cou et des poignets qui foisonnent des plumes de couleurs sombres, Je crois qu'ils sont en or.. L'ensemble représente je ne sais pas trop quoi, si ce n'est que c'est moche. Son corps est recouvert d'étoffes très colorées dans les tons rouges et jaunes. Ce doit être un prêtre. Juste derrière se trouve deux personnes qui sont recouvertes de cuir noir des pieds à la tête. Aucuns centimètres carrés de peau n'est visible. Tous ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il s'agit d'un adulte qui porte un enfant de cinq à six ans dans ses bras.

Pour le reste ils ressemblent aux incas que j'ai pu voir dans des livres d'histoires avant que les conquistadors n'arrivent pour tout écraser avec leurs grosses pénates en se pavanant comme des imbéciles. Me laissant aller à ma rancœur je les perds de vue et il faut que je me déplace pour les repérer de nouveau. Intrigué de ce que cela peut-être je décide des les filer.

Ils finissent par être obligés d'allumer des torches pour se diriger ce qui m'arrange. L'obscurité et le bruit du feu me permettra de me dissimuler encore mieux. Car, j'ignore si c'est moi qui suis encore un novice en matière de traque furtive ou eux qui sont très doué pour le pistage, je crois bien qu'à plusieurs moments ils ont remarqués que j'étais là. Ce qui ne m'a pas plu.

Peu de temps après le groupe arrive dans une clairière assez grande. Elle est particulière dans le sens où elle est complètement vide hormis une énorme souche, au moins une dizaine de mètres de diamètre, en plein milieu. Je sens une espèce de frisson me parcourir. Il y a les restes d'une force étrange qui imbibe encore le sol.

Ils continuent leur marche avant de s'arrêter au pied de cette espèce d'estrade naturelle. Les gardes s'écartent pour laisser le chaman faire d'étranges gestes et bruits autour des deux silhouettes encapuchonnées. Une fois son office terminé ceux qui semblent avoir été sélectionnés pour j'ignore quoi poursuivent leur route dans la zone dégagée pour aller se positionner au centre du reste de cet arbre gigantesque. Le plus âgé s'assoie et le plus jeune vient se mettre sur ses genoux de la même manière que le ferais Lilia avec moi.

Ceux qui les ont escortés déposent plusieurs fruits à la base du résidu de tronc et font demi-tour en les laissant seuls. Je ne suis pas tellement étonnés de leur comportement. Ces deux personnes ont probablement commis un blasphème aux yeux de la déité du coin et sont sacrifiés pour le calmer. Où ils sont donnés en guise d'offrande pour maintenir la protection dont bénéficie leur village. Dans les deux cas se sont des imbéciles finis pour moi... Si les entités supérieures existent pour de vrai alors elles doivent bien se marrer de nous voir aussi pathétiques dans nos démarches pour les impressionner.

J'ignore pourquoi mais je suis encore là malgré qu'il fasse nuit depuis assez longtemps. Je sais immanquablement ce qui va se passer si jamais ils restent ici à découvert. Et s'ils tiennent vraiment à se suicider pour des croyances désuètes je ne vais certainement pas m'interposer. Je pousse un soupir ennuyé avant de redescendre. J'appelle ma renarde et nous repartons en direction de notre grotte. Je ne sais pas ce à quoi je m'attendais de toute façon.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard la pensée de les savoir seuls au milieu de la nature sauvage me laisse un malaise, faible certes, mais bel et bien présent. Je reste pendant encore un bout de temps à observer l'horizon alors que le crépuscule approche, le regard vide, en caressant machinalement Lilia. Emporté par un élan de conscience je me lève subitement et je me met en route. Mon amie, nullement surprise, vient se placer à mes côtés. J'ignorais qu'il me restait encore de la compassion pour les miens...

En revenant à cette trouée dans la jungle ma surprise est double. D'un, ils n'ont toujours pas été dévorés et deux, ils n'ont pas bougés d'un pouce. Leurs provisions sont épuisées mais cela ne les a pas assez motivés pour aller se mettre à l'abri ailleurs. Comment peut-on être aussi stupide !?

J'hésite pendant de longues minutes quand je remarque que ma fidèle compagne durant ces années de solitude n'attend qu'un geste de ma part pour avancer. Je laisse échapper un soupir long et exagéré avant de sourire.

Je me révèle a l'orée de la clairière et tout de suite les deux autochtones remarquent ma présence. L'adulte enserre immédiatement d'un geste fébrile l'enfant. Les deux lunes sont pleines et il y a une visibilité qui est tout a fait convenable. J'avance d'un pas calme car je pense qu'il n'y a pas de danger. Pour preuve Lilia a gardée sa forme animale. De plus s'il n'ont pas bougés ils sont probablement épuisés par manque d'eau et de nourriture.

Quand je suis assez près je remarque qu'ils tremblent de peur ce qui est compréhensible vu la couleur de ma peau, ils n'ont peut-être jamais vu d'être humain blanc de toute leurs vies. Au moment ou je pose le pied sur la souche je ressens de nouveau ce frisson mais rien de préoccupant donc je ne m'arrête pas. Une fois à leur niveau je constate qu'ils ne font aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner ou se protéger...

Je m'accroupis pour essayer de voir leurs visages mais les capuchons sont trop bas pour que je le puisse surtout que je crois bien qu'ils ont les yeux baissés. Ma renarde commence à renifler les épais manteau de cuir qui les recouvrent. Après une dizaine de seconde elle commence à se frotter contre eux ce qui les fait sursauter de surprise. Pourtant ils n'esquissent toujours pas le moindre geste défensif. Je tends le bras et je saisis doucement le tissu qui couvre le visage de l'aîné.

C'est une femme qui a la quarantaine peut-être et qui n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux. Je découvre le deuxième et un petit garçon un peu plus âgé que ce que je pensais est dévoilé. Je remarque d'un coup une étrange marque sur la nuque du jeune. Tirant le cuir j'en vois bien d'autre qui couvre tout son torse. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Ils n'ont pas été sacrifiés ou une autre stupidité surnaturelle du genre. Ils ont été abandonnés loin des leurs pour éviter une pandémie... Il s sont atteints de la lèpre. Je sens une colère sourde m'envahir ce qui déclenche une brusque rafale de vent qui fait s'envoler leurs habits me révélant qu'ils sont encore peu affectés. Celle qui est probablement sa mère couvre son enfant de son corps pour le protéger.

Me calmant je me dis que je me suis emporté un peu vite. Cette maladie est vraiment terrible mais en réalité elle n'est que très peu contagieuse. Il faut vraiment une très longue proximité avec une personne infectée pour la contracter à son tour. Malheureusement en tant que membre d'une même famille c'est ce qui a dû se passer. Je reconnais cette pathologie puisque j'avais commencé des études de médecine à domicile avec l'espoir grotesque de réussir à me soigner mais...

Maintenant que j'y pense... Je possède la capacité de me régénérer moi-même et cela marche aussi contre les poisons et autres maladies car j'ai été mordu ou piqué bien des fois par toutes sortes de bestioles sans que cela affecte ma santé. Peut-être que je peux faire la même chose que Nidalee... Utiliser ce pouvoir pour les guérir. Le problème est que je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire ça.

En les voyant toujours apeuré je me dis que moi aussi j'aurais aimé pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un qui puisse me libérer de mon ostéogenèse d'un simple geste. Respirant profondément je synchronise mon esprit et je pose ma main sur le bras de la mère. Un geste nerveux après elle trouve enfin le courage de lever la tête. Son visage se tord de terreur en s'apercevant que mes yeux ont la couleur du sang.

Je me concentre en me disant qu'il faut peut-être que je me lie à elle aussi pour que cela fonctionne car je ne maîtrise absolument pas ce pouvoir. Je pense que si j'arrive à faire comprendre à mon corps que cette femme partage un besoin que j'éprouve aussi alors il y a des chances de succès. Il me faut plus d'une minute pour trouver la méthode exacte.

Une douce lueur verte entoure soudain nos deux corps mais elle ne le remarque pas tant son attention est accaparée par la couleur de mes pupilles. De mon côté je suis satisfait de voir les marques disgracieuses qui pullulaient à la surface de sa peau se résorber lentement pour finalement disparaître complètement. Il se produit la même chose pour son fils. Une fois finit son expression figé se détend quand elle me voit sourire avec douceur.

Elle doit réaliser soudainement qu'elle ne se sent plus fébrile et inspecte son corps ainsi que celui de son fils. Totalement abasourdie elle tâte partout où ses mains peuvent atteindre pour être sûre que ce n'est pas juste une illusion. Ses yeux s'écarquillent encore davantage quand ils se posent sur Lilia et je l'entends murmurer quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à comprendre tant sa voix est faible. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le répète pour la troisième fois que je parviens à entendre correctement.

« Incarnavi... ? »

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et elle se met soudain à genoux en marmonnant je ne sais pas trop quoi. Son fils fait la même chose et moi je me sens pris au dépourvu. Je les ai aidé par bonté d'âme ce qui me fait me sentir un peu idiot et si en plus ils me prennent pour une espèce de dieu je ne vais pas apprécier. Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer le ''tout puissant'' pour asservir un peuple, ce genre de chose est bonne pour ces minables dictateurs. Cela dit je ne sais pas comment leur faire comprendre sans passer pour ce que je ne suis pas.

Finalement c'est Lilia qui trouve la solution pour moi. Elle lèche la main de l'indigène qui relève la tête de surprise. En voyant ma renarde se mettre à frotter sa tête contre son bras en attente de caresses elle se relaxe et finit par lui gratter la tête entre les deux oreilles en la voyant insister. Son fils finit par faire de même et mademoiselle semble aux anges d'avoir autant d'attention pour elle seule... Quelle comédienne celle-là je vous jure !

Je finis par m'asseoir en tailleur devant eux et ils se focalisent sur moi ne sachant de nouveau pas quoi faire. Ma renarde remarque que la séance de bichonnage est terminée et vient se blottir entre mes jambes. En les observant plus attentivement je remarque qu'ils sont épuisés. Je sors de la besace que je me suis fabriqué avec des feuilles des parts de viandes cuites venant de notre dernière chasse.

Je leur tend en affichant un sourire réconfortant. Ils mettent un peu de temps avant d'accepter, comme s'ils allaient s'attirer je ne sais pas quelle malédiction, mais une fois qu'ils ont commencés ils en avalent de grosses bouchés en oubliant toute retenue tant ils sont affamés. Ce qui me faire rire intérieurement.

Une fois qu'ils ont finis leur repas je m'absente une dizaine de minutes en leur laissant mon amie qui ne risque rien au vu de leurs réactions précédentes pour aller chercher du bois. Ils n'ont probablement pas beaucoup dormis ces deux derniers jours. Ça ne sert à rien de les soigner pour que je les laisse se faire dévorer un fois que je serais parti. Bien que l'idée ne m'enchante pas plus que cela je vais devoir veiller sur eux cette nuit.

Une fois revenu ils ont une réaction de peur en me voyant allumer notre feu de camp avec une flamme qui sort de nulle part. Leurs craintes se dissipent vite en sentant la douce chaleur se dégager du foyer. Je m'allonge à côté des braises qui se forment progressivement et Lilia vient se coucher sur moi. Rassurés par mon comportement ils font pareils mais à mon opposé. Très vite ils s'assoupissent vaincus par la fatigue et je fais de même. Ma renarde va surveiller les alentours les premières heures puis je prendrais le relais ensuite.

* * *

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel quand la plus âgée des personnes que je garde se réveille enfin. Elle semble avoir récupérée de sa fatigue. Me fixant avec des yeux qui trahissent une certaine anxiété elle se demande quoi faire. Je ne sais pas si elle va comprendre ce que je vais dire mais ça ne me coûte rien d'essayer. Je prends la voix la plus détendue et la plus réconfortante possible.

« N'ayez pas peur. » Je déclare. « Je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

Elle me regarde l'air de ne pas comprendre et je me dis que c'était un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Tant pis... Je garde mon sourire juste pour rester logique. C'est alors que, saisissant son courage à deux mains, la mère me répond.

« Merci infiniment Incarnavi... » Commence-t-elle. « De nous avoir guéris. »

Il me faut quelques secondes pour que mon intellect se remette en route. Elle vient de me répondre en français... Ou alors c'est que je parle le même langage qu'elle sans m'en rendre compte... C'est probablement un autre effet secondaire de mon arrivée ici. Oui... Je pense plutôt que c'est ça car il n'y aucune chance qu'une personne séparée par tout un monde parle, par un incroyable hasard, aussi bien ma langue natale.

« Comment voulez-vous être récompensé ? » Ajoute la femme en s'inclinant une fois de plus. « Demandez et j'obéirais. »

« Pardon ? » Je crois que j'ai mal entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire.

« Peu importe le prix, je le paierai. » M'assure-t-elle.

C'est ce que je craignais... Elle me voit comme une espèce d'esprit où de créature mystique supérieur pour lesquels il faut toujours retourner les faveurs qu'ils vous font. Il va être impossible de lui faire comprendre que je n'ai rien de divin après ce qu'elle a vu la nuit dernière. En revanche je peux toujours botter en touche l'histoire de paiement.

« Si vous voulez vraiment me satisfaire alors retournez parmi les vôtres, en vie. » Je réponds d'un ton détaché

De nouveau elle affiche son air surpris. Elle n'avait jamais prévu que ce qu'elle devrait rembourser soit d'une valeur aussi faible. Je lis sur son visage qu'elle va contester et probablement me dire que c'est trop peu pour me remercier mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle doit aussi penser qu'elle n'a pas à mettre en doute les paroles d'un ''si puissant être''. Je garde pour moi un soupir lassé.

« Vous serez exaucé. » Jure-t-elle en s'inclinant toujours plus bas.

« Très bien. » Je fais en détournant le regard. « Vous partirez des que votre fils sera réveillé. »

Elle ne dit plus rien durant les heures qui suivent et je sens déjà mon envie de bouger qui revient au galop. J'ai passé des années en fauteuil roulant du coup j'ai pris l'inactivité en horreur depuis que je suis ici. Je m'occupe en caressant Lilia qui apprécie toujours autant d'être grattouillée. Finalement le jeune garçon s'éveille à son tour avec cependant besoin de plus de temps pour sortir de son état vaseux.

Il est aussi peu rassuré que sa mère à son propre réveil mais je n'ai pas besoin de tout redire une seconde fois. Elle s'en charge pour moi. Au moment de partir il prend la parole et s'adresse directement à moi sans complexe sous les yeux horrifiés de sa génitrice.

« Merci Incarnavi ! » Il est enjoué, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. « Je m'appelle Ahote et vous ? »

Alors que sa mère se confond en excuses et autres suppliques pour me demander de pardonner l'insolence de son enfant je me retrouve plongé dans mes pensées. Je pourrais leur dire que je m'appelle Théophile mais je n'ai jamais aimé ce nom, par ce qu'il est laid et qu'en prime j'ai l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un éternuer quand il s'adresse à moi. De plus il n'a pas vraiment de sens ici.

« Appelez moi comme vous le voulez. » Je réponds en montrant mon désintérêt. « Je m'en moque. »

Soulagée, la mère me remercie, encore plus qu'elle ne vient de me demander pardon, de me montrer aussi compréhensif. C'est alors qu'échappant une fois encore au contrôle parental il m'adresse la parole toujours aussi décontracté. Le contraste en lui et son parent est frappant. Je ne sais pas s'il est insouciant ou inconscient...

« Alors Ezhno ! » Annonce-t-il, tout fière sa trouvaille. « Vous aimez ? »

« Tu ne manques pas de cran toi... » Je commence avant de me retourner brusquement.

Lilia vient de m'envoyer un signal d'alerte et effectivement au bord de la clairière je remarque un grand prédateur qui se dissimule dans les racines d'un arbre. On dirait que je ne vais pas pouvoir les abandonner maintenant sans qu'ils terminent dans l'estomac du premier carnivore qui passera. Je pousse un soupir, un de plus. Je ne vais jamais voir le bout de cette rencontre...

En revenant à mes deux ''protégés'' je vois à leurs regards qu'ils savent aussi qu'ils n'iront pas loin sans mon aide. Cependant la mère n'ose pas demander que je les protège encore une fois sur le chemin du retour... Voilà pourquoi je déteste ceux qui se créent des dieux pour se rassurer pour ensuite inventer des légendes pour se faire peur.

« Passez devant. » Je leur demande avec un sourire. « Je ne connais pas le chemin qui mène à votre village. »

Une fois le temps nécessaire à ce que ma phrase soit traitée par la femme en face de moi elle acquiesce avec empressement pour passer encore de longues secondes à me remercier avant d'ouvrir la marche.

Je sens que la route va être longue...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 5 !**

 **Pour les autochtones j'avais prévu de travailler sur la base des tribus amazoniennes qui vivent reclusent dans la jungle mais je me suis résigné au bout d'un moment car leur société est bien trop différente de la nôtre pour que je puisse en faire un rendu cohérent alors je me suis rabattu sur les incas qui ont une mythologie qui ressemble bien plus à la nôtre.**

 **A la prochaine ! :D**


	7. Retour

**Hello All !**

 **Notre héros en apprend un peu plus sur ceux qui habitent cette jungle dans ce chapitre !**

 **Attention la dernière partie est assez crue, vous êtes prévenu :) (tient, une rime XD )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chap 6 : Retour

Nous marchons depuis plusieurs heures au milieu de la végétation luxuriante sur le vieux sentier que les deux personnes que j'accompagne ont empruntés à l'aller. Mais cela prend pas mal de temps par ce que la mère est hésitante. Il est peu probable que nous soyons perdu cependant je peux dire sans trop me tromper qu'étant donné que cette route n'est utilisée que pour des gens dans leur ancienne condition elle ne doit pas connaître très bien le chemin du retour.

Je ne pense pas que nous soyons encore loin de leur foyer car se déplacer de nuit dans la jungle est très dangereux et au vu du peu de soldats qui les accompagnaient avant, le trajet ne doit pas être très long. Surtout que la femme semble avoir à cœur de parcourir en le moins de temps possible la distance qui nous sépare encore de notre destination. Elle ne doit pas se sentir à l'aise en ma présence. J'imagine que si j'étais croyant et me trouvais en compagnie d'une incarnation physique du dit culte je n'en mènerais pas large moi aussi.

Lilia de son côté est fidèle à elle même. Elle gambade joyeusement dans toutes les directions et quand nous parcourons un kilomètre elle doit en faire dix où douze. Plusieurs fois je l'ai vu passer comme une fusée, pourchassant je ne sais pas trop quoi. Elle a d'ailleurs disparue du radar depuis plus de trois-quart d'heure et j'ai senti une certaine panique qui me fait penser qu'elle s'est probablement salie et que du coup elle cherche un endroit pour se refaire une beauté avant que je ne me penche sur son cas d'une manière qui ne lui aurait probablement pas plu.

Le trajet se prolonge et je pousse un soupir silencieux. Si je passe le fait que j'aimerais bien que cette escorte se termine assez rapidement je suis loin d'être fatigué. La mère n'a pas de problème d'endurance non plus malgré qu'elle avance moins vite qu'au départ. Le jeune garçon montre des signes d'épuisement en revanche. Ce qui est compréhensible étant donnée l'allure que nous maintenons en permanence.

Il est essoufflé et il lance souvent des demandes discrètes pour ralentir la cadence mais elle fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre ce qui commence à m'agacer sérieusement. Quel genre de parent est assez fanatique pour sacrifier le bien être de son enfant au nom d'une stupide croyance ? Je me suis retenu de la blâmer dans la clairière pour ça, par ce que juger un peuple quand on ne sait rien de sa culture est stupide, mais là c'est clairement trop pour moi.

« Faisons une pause. » Je déclare d'une voix que j'essaye de faire paraître la moins froide possible, ne réussissant qu'à moitié pourtant.

Pour appuyer mon propos je m'assoie sur une pierre plate pas loin de moi en prenant un air détaché qui signifie ''je n'ai plus envie de bouger''. Je vois la plus âgée se débattre avec elle même mentalement. Elle ne sait pas comment associer ma demande avec sa volonté de rentrer au plus vite, toujours pour me satisfaire. Du coup elle reste debout sans rien faire tandis que son fils s'écroule à moitié sur un tapis de mousse à un mètre de moi. Elle finit par se rapprocher et fait de même en gardant une certaine distance, par respect pour moi, la divinité... Je pousse un soupir lassé qui la fait réagir instantanément.

Elle se prosterne avec une expression apeurée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour un crotale de mordre... Aussi impressionnant que pathétique à mon sens. Son propre enfant sursaute de la voir faire ça et il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Trop soulagé de pouvoir enfin se reposer il n'a pas fait attention à ce qu'il vient de se passer et je devine qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi faire à son regard perdu.

« Veuillez me pardonner Incarnavi ! » S'écrie-t-elle, paniquée. « Je ne voulais pas vous offenser ! »

Elle se recroqueville encore plus et elle me fait penser à une taupe qui rampe sur le sol. Je me pince l'arrête du nez, pris d'une soudaine fatigue émotionnelle qui me donne l'impression d'avoir enfilé une veste en plomb. Dans quoi je viens de m'embarquer, je me le demande. Je réfléchis à comment résoudre la présente situation et j'ai une idée en voyant les feuilles mortes, pêle-mêle sur le sol.

« Arrêtez les excuses et relevez-vous. » Je lui dit d'une voix forte pour la sortir de ses pensées. « Je veux vous parler face à face. » Elle redresse timidement la tête et va dire quelque chose mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. « Faites le, s'il vous plaît. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise quand le fait que je lui demande avec autant de politesse parvient à ses oreilles. Tremblante d'appréhension elle se redresse mais garde sa position à genoux. Une minute plus tard, toujours sous le regard de son fils qui reste incrédule de ce qu'il voit, la mère finit par comprendre à la manière dont je la fixe que sa position n'est toujours pas la bonne. Elle s'assoit et je sourie, réconfortant.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez répondre à certaines de mes questions ? » Je la questionne et elle acquiesce aussitôt. « Vous respectez cette jungle n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, Incarnavi. » Confirme la femme avec empressement. « Elle est notre nourrice et notre Grande Mère, du début de notre vie jusqu'à sa fin. » Elle fait une pause d'une demi-seconde. « Il s'agit aussi de votre domaine. Et nous vous remercions chaque jour de nous autoriser à vivre ici. »

« Dans ce cas, j'aimerais savoir une chose. » Je marque une pose théâtrale. « Vous prosternez-vous devant chaque arbre que vous croisez ? »

« … Non... » Répond fébrilement mon interlocutrice au bout de plusieurs secondes ne comprenant pas le sens de ma question.

« Devant chaque pierre ? Chaque animal ?... » Elle me répond par la négative à chacune de mes questions. Je conclu donc. « C'est ainsi que je veux que vous comportiez envers moi. »

« … Je ne comprends pas, Incarnavi... » M'avoue-t-elle, de plus en plus perplexe vis à vis de mon argumentaire.

« Tout comme vous je fais partie de ce monde. » J'éclaircis avec douceur. « Je suis né et je vais mourir. Fondamentalement, nous ne sommes pas si différent » Je souris de manière affable ce qui déclenche une autre réaction de surprise. « Respectez moi comme vous respecteriez une autre vie humaine. Ni plus ni moins. » Je marque une pause. « C'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

« Si... Si vous le voulez... » Me confirme la femme au bout d'une attente interminable.

Un silence gêné s'installe et je vois bien qu'elle n 'ose pas me regarder. Je retiens un autre soupir qui nous ramènerais au point de départ. Je ne sais pas si utiliser les croyances d'une personne pour lui faire entendre raison ne revient au final qu'à tourner en rond. Finalement alors que je ne trouve pas d'autres idées pour débloquer la situation c'est le jeune garçon qui y parvient sans même le réaliser.

« Vous êtes vraiment très gentil, Incarnavi. » Déclare-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

« Merci. » Je réponds en souriant sincèrement, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps à l'égard d'un autre être humain. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Il m'affirme que cela va beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il peut récupérer un peu de sa longue marche. Il reste fatigué et je m'allonge sur ma pierre pour détendre encore l'atmosphère. Lui ne s'arrête plus de parler de son village et de tout ce qu'il fait pour s'occuper les journées. Entre jeux et travaux divers, comme l'entretien des quelques champs que son peuple possède. Je suis surpris de le voir aussi gai. On ne dirait pas qu'il vient d'échapper de peu à une mort horrible par bannissement.

J'avoue que j'ignore d'où cela vient. Est-ce par ce qu'il est tenace par nature et que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise expérience de plus ? Ou alors il a rangé tout ce qu'il vient de se passer dans un coin de sa tête comme on peut le faire avec un cauchemar ?... Si seulement je pouvais oublier toutes ces années de souffrance à cause du corps fragile qui était le mien aussi aisément ce serait une bénédiction. Mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Certaines malédictions vous rongent jusqu'à la mort.

Ma renarde fait irruption au milieu de nous et vient se poser sur mes genoux. Je l'avais presque oubliée. Je fais une grimace en la voyant alors qu'elle, semble satisfaite. Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur la raison de son absence. Elle est propre mais à côté de ça ce n'est pas très agréable. Sa fourrure est encore détrempée par endroit sans compter tous les nœuds de poils un peu partout.

Il va me falloir pas mal de temps pour la remettre en état et si je fais ça nous ne serons jamais arrivé avant la nuit. Je reste donc à peser le pour et le contre alors que je caresse machinalement la partie de son dos qui est sèche sous le regard attentif de mes deux spectateurs. Je finis par sortir le pseudo-peigne de ma besace en feuille et elle se sauve à toute vitesse sans que je puisse l'en empêcher... Elle ne supporte vraiment rien.

Nous allons donc reprendre notre route. J'amorce un geste pour me relever quand je remarque le jeune garçon qui s'est assoupi sous l'effet de la fatigue. On dirait que se sera tout pour aujourd'hui question chemin parcouru. Je m'en vais pour aller chercher de quoi faire du feu tandis que mon amie revient pour veiller sur eux durant mon absence.

* * *

La nuit passe paisiblement si je fais abstraction de la séance d'entretien capillaire pas vraiment amusante pour les deux parties et d'une colonie de fourmis, de la taille de frelons, qui est venu pour se servir de nous comme repas. Il nous a donc fallu changer de zone pour que je ne sois pas obligé de brûler la forêt pour me débarrasser de nos invitées à six pattes pour le moins agressives. Lorsque le soleil se lève enfin je constate que je suis le premier réveillé. Il ne me reste plus qu'a attendre.

Cette fois c'est l'enfant qui émerge de sa torpeur en premier. Il me cherche du regard et finit par remarquer que je ne suis pas dans son champ de vision ce qui déclenche une réaction de panique assez naturelle. Il continue à jeter des coups d'œils dans tous les sens jusqu'à avoir la bonne intuition de lever la tête et il me voit enfin, perché à la cime d'un arbre alors que je l'observe à mon tour.

Il me fait un grand sourire goguenard avant de commencer à grimper pour me rejoindre. Je lève un sourcil amusé en le voyant monter à une vitesse qui concurrencerait celle d'un félidé. Cependant il se précipite tellement qu' il manque un appui et commence à chuter. Je provoque une bourrasque de vent au moment où je m'en rends compte et cela lui permet d'atterrir sans se blesser sur le sol. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Ce gamin ne tient pas en place.

Il reprend son ascension à une allure plus modérée et prudente mais sans rien avoir perdu de son entrain et de sa confiance. Est-ce qu'il se réalise qu'il vient d'échapper à la mort ? Sans mon intervention il ressemblerait maintenant à un vulgaire tas de viande disloqué à la base de cet arbre. Il comble la distance qui nous sépare en moins d'une minute et s'assoit, à dix centimètres, sur la même branche que moi sans se départir de son sourire.

Je n'attends pas une seule seconde pour lui coller une claque derrière la tête ce qui le fait lâcher une petite exclamation, de surprise plus que de douleur. Il se relève en m'adressant une moue contrariée qui signifie qu'il ne comprend pas mon geste. prenant la parole juste après, ce qu'il dit me fait réagir d'une manière identique à la première fois.

« Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça !? » S'exclame-t-il ce qui provoque une deuxième gifle, un peu plus forte que la précédente. « Aie ! Ça fait mal vous savez ? »

« Estime toi heureux que je ne t'assomme pas pour avoir autant manqué de prudence en montant ! »Je réplique, cinglant. « Si je n'avais pas ralenti ta chute à ce moment là tu te serais tué en touchant le sol ! »

« Hé hé hé. » Rigole-t-il alors que moi ma mâchoire se décroche sous l'effet de la surprise. « Je savais que vous me rattraperiez. » M'avoue le jeune garçon avec un sourire amusé.

Récupérant de ma stupéfaction, et pour la peine, il prend une troisième baffe qui manque de lui faire heurter le bois de son front. Nous sommes seuls depuis moins de deux minutes et il est déjà en train de me courir sur le haricot... Il masse l'arrière de son crane d'un air embarrassé mais toujours satisfait. Je jette l'éponge. Je pourrais passer la journée à le sermonner que cela ne changerait rien à son attitude.

Je m'allonge sur mon perchoir et je regarde le soleil monter en direction du ciel pendant que des oiseaux profitent des premiers rayons pour se réchauffer. J'entends mon voisin pousser un bruit en soufflant dans ses mains après les avoir positionnés d'une étrange manière. Je vais lui demander ce qu'il fait quand une réponse, en un peu plus stridente, nous parvient. Il recommence et à mon grand étonnement le retour est cette fois bien plus sonore.

Un grand volatile aux plumes de couleur bleue, colorées en jaunes sur les pointes, s'approche alors de la cime de notre arbre. Sa longue queue me fait penser à un ara mais il est un peu plus gros et ses ailes sont d'une envergure bien supérieur. Il plane gracieusement jusqu'à nous et vient se poser à moins d'un mètre. Il nous observe attentivement pour tenter de comprendre ce que nous sommes et pourquoi le cri de son espèce vient d'ici.

Je tends le bras et sous les yeux émerveillés du jeune il vient se poser sur ma main en caquetant. Je caresse doucement son cou ce qui le fait déplier un peu ses ailes. Il apprécie mon attention et moi je sourie largement. Depuis la première symbiose avec ma renarde j'ai une relation empathique avec un très grand nombre d'animaux. Exception faites des parties de chasses, là ils me fuient tous comme la peste mais rien d'illogique en soi.

« Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. » Déclare à nouveau Ahote en me regardant au travers de l'innocence de sa jeunesse.

« Vraiment ? » Je demande, distrait, tandis que l'oiseau commence à nettoyer les plumes de ses ailes. « Et qu'est-ce qui te permet d'être aussi sûr de toi ? Tu ne me connais pas. »

« Le grand prêtre nous a toujours dit que les Incarnavis sont aussi impitoyable que la jungle. » M'explique-t-il, sérieusement. « Que jamais ils n'offrent gratuitement leur aide, tout comme un chasseur ne relâche pas sa proie sans une bonne raison. »

Je me sens désolé pour ce pauvre garçon qui est assez libre d'esprit pour voir plus loin que ce que le chef spirituel fait gober à sa tribu. Quand je vois la réaction de sa génitrice au moindre de mes gestes j'en viens à me demander si ce religieux si rigoureux dans ses dogmes n'est pas lui aussi victime, inconsciemment, ce qui est le plus triste dans l'histoire, de ses pratiques. Je pose une question à mon jeune interlocuteur.

« A-t-il déjà vraiment rencontré un Incarnavi ? » Je demande, sardonique.

« Euh... Non... » Répond-t-il après une hésitation. « Jamais. »

« Alors comment peut-il être aussi certain de ce que nous voulons ? » je sourie de manière moqueuse. « Je ne connais que deux autres personnes comme moi et aucune n'est intéressée par les sacrifices que ton peuple fait ''en notre honneur''. »

Il va me répondre quand la voix de sa mère résonne une vingtaine de mètre plus bas. Elle appelle son fils, inquiète de ne pas le voir à ses côtés au moment de son réveil. L'oiseau posé sur ma main s'envole de peur et je maudis son réveil. Je ne vais jeter la pierre à sa volonté de protéger son enfant mais elle devrait savoir qu'avec moi il n'y a que très peu de risques. A moins qu'elle ne s'imagine que la vie du membre de sa famille ne soit le tribut que j'exige pour sa protection.

Je l'interpelle pour lui montrer que tout va bien. Ce spectacle est assez pitoyable mais je ne suis pas du genre à aimer le malheur des autres alors autant la rassurer tout de suite. Nous descendons tranquillement alors que vois enfin mon amie qui sort d'un fourré avec le résultat de sa chasse matinale. Ce n'est pas beaucoup pour quatre, pardon cinq personnes, mais nous allons faire avec.

Une fois notre repas, frugal, au fond de l'estomac nous repartons très vite. La femme est toujours devant pour nous guider. Nous avançons cependant moins vite qu'hier ce qui me satisfait. Cependant j'ai connais une qui n'est pas contente. Ma renarde traîne dans nos pattes avec une idée derrière la tête. Elle s'approche et commence à me gratter la jambe. Madame veut que je la prenne dans mes bras... Sérieusement... ?

Voyant que je ne réagis volontairement pas Lilia va s'adresser aux autres personnes présentes. La mère ne fait rien non plus, trop effrayée de faire un geste malheureux qui aurait de graves conséquences. Arrivant finalement auprès de la troisième personne elle insiste lourdement ce qui oblige le jeune garçon à se tourner vers moi. J'anticipe sa question avant même qu'il ne la pose.

« Elle veut que tu la portes. » Il s'arrête de surprise et bredouille s'il peut vraiment faire ça. « C'est elle qui te le demande. » Je réponds avec un sourire doux.

Ravi, malgré l'appréhension de sa parente, il se baisse et Mademoiselle saute allègrement dans ses bras. Il se redresse et se met à la caresser, pour son plus grand plaisir. Ma renarde me fixe l'espace de quelques secondes, l'air de me narguer, avant de carrément se détourner. Je garde pour moi un rire. Elle peut vraiment être pédante par moment.

* * *

Le reste de notre voyage se passe sans aucun accroc et en franchissant un col relativement dégagé je peux enfin voir à quoi ressemble leur village. Il est assez grand, près d'un millier d'habitants je dirais. Toutes les habitations sont en bois à l'exception d'un bâtiment en pierre qui ressemble à ceux que j'ai visité il y a un bout de temps avant que je n'en fasse exploser un pour défendre mon amie. L'ensemble est entouré par une haute palissade. De l'autre côté se trouve toute une série de champ en terrasse taillé à même le sol ainsi que plusieurs troupeaux d'animaux domestiques. Ils doivent vivre en quasi autarcie. Il semblerait que le flanc de colline que nous descendons soit resté intact, sans doute trop pentu pour être exploitable.

Au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochons j'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui ne cesse de croître en permanence. Quelque chose me dérange dans ce qui nous entoure mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre quoi exactement. Je suis sur mes gardes sans pour autant qu'un détail ou un bruit ne me donne une raison pour agir. Lilia ne semble pas voir de danger immédiat alors je commence à me demander si je ne suis pas simplement angoissé de me savoir bientôt au milieu de beaucoup de personnes.

Nous arrivons vite au passage qui permet d'entrer dans le périmètre habité. Où plutôt inhabité... Les deux autochtones qui m'accompagnent on beau s'être annoncé d'une voix sonore il n'y absolument aucun comité d'accueil qui vienne à notre rencontre. C'est étrange. J'ai bien vu des gens depuis les hauteurs alors ce n'est pas déserté... Je m'arrête soudainement en me rendant compte de ce qui se passe. Voilà le pourquoi de mon appréhension : ils se cachent pour une embuscade... Nous venons de nous jeter dans un piège !

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quelque chose que des archers et des soldats déboulent de tous les coins et recoins. Ils nous encerclent rapidement et ma renarde quitte les bras de Ahote pour venir près de moi. Je reste sans bouger pourtant. Avec le nombre de flèches pointés dans notre direction, si jamais je fais un seul mouvement qui prête à interprétation je vais terminer embroché comme une vulgaire volaille.

La peur et la surprise se lisent sur les visages de la mère et de son enfant. Ils n'avaient absolument pas imaginé être aussi mal reçu. Moi, je me maudis de ne pas avoir prévu ce genre de réaction plus que probable. Un espace apparaît entre deux combattants et la situation empire quand je reconnais celui qui approche à ses vêtements on ne peut plus voyant. C'est le prêtre qui les a accompagné à l'aller. Son expression est dure, glaciale. Une fois qu'il a avancé d'un mètre il prend aussitôt la parole.

« Vous osez revenir dans notre foyer après en avoir été écarté, porteurs de peste? » Blâme le religieux. « Accompagné, en plus, d'un envahisseur à la peau blanche ! » S'exclame-t-il en se penchant pour me regarder. Les deux membres de la famille comprennent trop tard ce qu'il va faire. « La mort sera le châtiment de votre double trahison ! »

Il frappe le sol du bout de sa canne de cérémonie et dans la seconde qui suit une centaine de flèches s'abattent sur nous. Je peux tout juste me synchroniser avec mon amie que les projectiles sont déjà sur nous. Je me recroqueville sur Lilia pour la protéger et un semblant de rafale de vent violente dévie de leurs courses la majorité des pointes mais plusieurs atteignent leur but. Au même moment je sens mon corps être transpercé à de multiples endroits.

Poussant un cri qui résonne dans mes oreilles, je manque de m'évanouir sous l'effet de la souffrance. Ce n'est pas aussi douloureux que lorsque la meute de Nidalee m'a attaquée mais jamais je n'aurai voulu ressentir une telle chose à nouveau. Tout tourne autour de moi mais en sentant une chose humide caresser mon visage je parviens à me concentrer suffisamment pour ne pas perdre connaissance. C'est ma renarde qui couine de me voir dans cet état. Une colère irrépressible occulte mon jugement l'instant qui suit.

Je me redresse lentement, secoué de tressaillement de souffrance. Et une fois debout un mouvement de peur survient quand les villageois remarquent enfin la couleur de mes yeux. Ils savent... Qu'ils viennent de marcher sur la queue d'un prédateur. Il y a mouvement de recul généralisé qui attire mon attention sur les deux personnes qui m'accompagnent. Une autre bouffé de rage s'empare de moi en voyant, que bien qu'ils ne soient pas blessé mortellement grâce à mon intervention, leurs blessures restent importantes.

J'arrache, en poussant un cri à chaque fois, les huit flèches planté de mes membres et mon dos sous le regard horrifié de mes agresseurs. Ils se mettent à trembler en voyant mes plaies se refermer toutes seules en moins de dix secondes. Quand j'ai terminé une lueur meurtrière au fond de mes yeux manque de provoquer la panique. Je lève la main et lorsqu'une flamme se forme dans la paume de ma main il est déjà trop tard.

Je déchaîne un véritable brasier tout autour de ma position et l'intégralité des premières lignes hurlent tandis qu'ils brûlent vifs. Le prêtre ne fait pas exception mais lui je l'achève en projetant une boule de feu qui explose à l'impact en dispersant des morceaux calcinés de son cadavre un peu partout. Les archers sont en train de fuir et je les canarde sans changer de place tel une tourelle d'artillerie.

Deux minutes plus tard toutes les habitations sont la proie d'un incendie incontrôlable et les seuls bruits audibles sont le crépitement des flammes ainsi que les cris apeurés des autres habitants au loin. Un grand nombre de corps impossible à identifier s'étendent en cercle autour de moi. Une insupportable odeur de chair brûlée empli l'air d'une effluve étouffante. J'affiche une expression sauvage, assoiffée de sang, de satisfaction.

Mon regard croise celui de la mère et c'est ce qui me calme rapidement. Elle tremble, non pas de souffrance mais de terreur. Elle vient de voir l'autre facette de l'être doux qui l'a sauvée et ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir comme un souris prise au piège devant un chat.

Je coupe la symbiose que me connecte à Lilia et je prends la direction de la jungle, cette dernière sur mes talons. Je ne dirais pas que je regrette de les avoir sauvés mais quand je vois la considération qui en découle je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir un certain dépit. Le plus dérangeant dans tout ça est la dernière chose que je remarque en arrivant à l'orée de la forêt.

Je viens de tuer, d'une des façons les plus horrible qui soit, une centaine de personnes... Pourtant...

 _Je n'ai absolument **aucun** remords..._

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 6 !**

 **Il marque un tournant dans l'histoire et pour répondre à la question de mon pote (et de probablement pas mal d'entre vous) la demoiselle à neuf queues va apparaître dans quelques chapitres !**

 **"Dans combien !?"**

 **"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous !? Et comment vous êtes entré chez moi !?"**

 **"On s'en fout ! Répond à ma question !"**

 **Une batte de baseball me manque la tête de quelques centimètres.**

 **"Mais vous êtes malade !"**

 **"Dans COMBIEN !"**

 **"Trois chapitres ! Juré !"**

 **Détale en courant pour ne pas mourir à cause d'un membre du fan club de Ahri, passé en mode Berserk.**

 **A la prochaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! T_T**


	8. Regrets

**Hello All !**

 **Chapitre 7 up ! :)**

 **Attention chapitre très éprouvant à lire, vous êtes prévenu.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture. :D**

* * *

Chap 7 : Regrets

Une mois s'est écoulé depuis que je suis retourné à la quiétude de la jungle en solitaire. Les derniers événements n'ont fait que me conforter dans ma volonté première d'être isolé. Assis contre l'une des branches les plus hautes d'un arbre je regarde la canopée d'un œil distrait et attentif à la fois. Le paysage est toujours aussi grandiose et la liberté que j'éprouve ne fait que rajouter encore à la superbe de ma situation actuelle.

A plusieurs moments mes pensées se sont tournées vers Ahote et sa mère. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il a pu advenir d'eux par la suite mais je pense qu'ils sont en sécurité. Entre les survivants, il y en a toujours quoi que l'on fasse, qui raconteront ce qu'il s'est passé et le fait qu'ils ont été ''épargnés'' mère et fils seront très probablement intouchables pour les leurs. Trop dangereux de s'attaquer à ceux qui ont été choisis par un Incarnavi.

C'est probablement la raison qui me pousse à rester le plus loin possible de ce village. J'ai assez soupé des élucubrations fantasmagorique de ce peuple. Les religions ont toujours été pour moi l'une des pires choses créées par l'homme et pourtant elles sont nombreuses. Dans tout les cas je suis loin de tout ça maintenant et ce qu'ils vont faire à l'avenir ne me concerne plus. Eux, de leur côté ne risquent pas de m'oublier de sitôt.

Un vol d'oiseaux aux couleurs vives passe au dessus de moi et l'alternance entre l'ombre et les rayons du soleil me sort de ma rêverie. Fixant la zone où se trouve les temples en ruines je me demande si cela vaut encore la peine que je m'aventure là-bas. Il y a peu de chances que je trouve des indices utiles sur les quelques questions que je me pose encore. Comme celle de savoir comment je suis arrivé ici en premier lieu. Pourtant le risque de tomber sur d'autres personnes dont j'ignore les intentions ne me donne pas l'envie de risquer de les avertir de ma présence. Qui sait sur qui je peux encore tomber ?

Je descends tranquillement de mon perchoir et aussitôt que je pose le pied sur la terre ferme j'entends un bruit de tissu qui se déchire. Bientôt je vais finir par me retrouver nu comme un ver et malheureusement je ne suis pas assez doué pour me fabriquer des vêtements. Je vais probablement devoir en voler à un des habitants de cette jungle. Non pas que l'idée m'enchante mais je ne n'aurais bientôt plus le choix. Mes affaires sont en encore plus mauvais état que celle d'un épouvantail après une tempête.

Je vois Lilia sortir d'un fourré sans se presser. Elle me fixe avec l'air de dire : ''ça y est, enfin descendu ?'' et je lâche un petit sourire qui en dit long. Un cri d'animal résonne près de nous et ma renarde fait deux tours sur elle-même. On dirait que mon inactivité lui pèse et qu'elle veut un peu d'exercice. Ce qui tombe bien puisque nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé notre repas du jour. Un petit effort physique avant une collation facilite la digestion. Nous nous synchronisons et mon amie prend son apparence pseudo-humaine. Elle ouvre la voie tandis que je suis de près.

Une proie se trouve aisément mais le plus amusant et le plus satisfaisant est de la courser jusqu'à l'attraper. Ce à quoi nous œuvrons ces dix dernières minutes. D'ordinaire nous arrivons parfaitement à nous placer en embuscade et la seconde d'après tout est terminé cependant certains animaux ont un sixième sens particulièrement développé. Ce qui s'est remarqué de suite chez notre fugitif car ils sont rare à réagir aussi rapidement. Mais c'est sans importance, cela ne fait qu'ajouter un peu de piment pendant et de la satisfaction à la fin.

Je bondis entre deux arbres avec un courant d'air et je bloque la route à l'une de ces espèces de sanglier qui sont nos mets préférés à Lilia et moi. Il doit freiner brusquement pour bifurquer ce qui donne à ma renarde la seconde nécessaire pour lui sauter dessus en visant la gorge. Plaqué contre le sol par la force que lui donne la troisième forme qu'elle peut utiliser il ne peut pas l'empêcher de lui rompre le cou dans un claquement de dent avec exactement ce qu'il faut de force pour le tuer sans l'égorger complètement.

Reprenant de suite son apparence originelle elle trône devant son trophée en fanfaronnant. Je sourie, amusé. Un léger filet de sang coule de sa gueule sur son pelage blanc en lui donnant un air de prédateur que je trouve très seyant dans l'ensemble mais qui, je le sais, va m'obliger à la laver un peu plus tard. Enfin pour le moment il faut surtout que nous profitions de notre prise pendant qu'il n'y a pas trop de curieux pour nous ennuyer. Non pas qu'ils soient une menace mais j'ai toujours eu en horreur d'être interrompu durant un repas et ça ne risque pas de changer maintenant que je peux enfin être libre et seul.

* * *

Nous mangeons à notre faim puis je garde quelques morceaux en réserves pour les prochains jours. Il y a pas mal de piques assiettes qui se sont rassemblés autour de nous pourtant ils ne se sont pas montrés ouvertement. Une fois que nous nous sommes éloignés je les entends se battre entre eux pour ce qui reste sur la carcasse. Beaucoup de charognards résident dans cette jungle et si la moitié de la viande se trouve encore dessus ils ne vont pas se gêner.

Un autre cri parvient à mes oreilles, beaucoup plus bruyant que les autres. Cependant ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus la-dedans. Le problème est qu'il s'agit d'un hurlement de souffrance qui vient d'un être humain... D'une femme... Pris soudainement d'un mauvais pressentiment je me dirige sans attendre vers l'endroit que je pense être le bon. Elle va probablement mourir avant que j'arrive et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ressens un tel besoin de l'aider. Pourtant quelque chose me pousse à le faire. Il faut que j'aille plus vite !

Moins d'une minute plus tard Lilia et moi nous sommes sur place et je reste une seconde sans réagir. C'est bien une femme qui est plaquée au sol par trois animaux qui ressemblent à des loups mais en plus trapu et plus menaçants. Ils sont en train de la tailler en pièces et je ne sais même pas comment elle peut encore être vivante. Son visage apparaît l'espace d'une fraction de seconde et je me jette sur ses agresseurs, pris d'une colère soudaine. C'est la mère de Ahote.

Je n'ai même pas atterrit que j'enflamme celui qui attaque son torse et il s'enfuit dans un couinement aigu. Ma renarde attaque un deuxième et le tue en une morsure après s'être métamorphosée. Le dernier tente de se retourner mais il n'en pas le temps qu'il est catapulté contre un arbre où il se rompt la colonne vertébrale avant de s'assommer et de tomber sur le sol comme une poupée désarticulée. Je ne prends pas le temps de vérifier qu'ils sont morts et je me précipite à ses côtés.

Elle est en dans un sale état. Il y a des plaies partout sur son corps, un des ses yeux a été arraché en emportant une partie de la boite crânienne avec. Je ne peux pas compter le nombre de traces de morsures tant elles sont nombreuses et comble du tout l'un de ses bras a presque été arraché. Il faut que je la soigne immédiatement. Je me concentre pour canaliser mon énergie dans son corps mais elle me revient sans atteindre la malheureuse qui souffre le martyr.

Je réalise d'un coup qu'elle est bien trop blessée pour que je puisse la guérir. Je me rend compte de la limite de mes capacités dans le pire moment possible. Nos deux regards se croisent enfin et malgré que son unique œil valide soit voilé elle me reconnaît et semble récupérer assez d'énergie pour bouger un tout petit peu. Sa tête se tourne vers moi et elle parvient à parler. Un râle d'agonie sort de la bouche de la mourante à mes genoux.

« Sau... Sauvez... Le... » Me dit-elle au prix d'un effort surhumain.

Elle s'écroule sans vie et moi je reste planté comme un poteau, incapable de réagir. Je sens une tristesse que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis tellement longtemps que je ne pensais pas que cela existait encore pour moi. Finalement malgré que je la trouvait étriquée dans sa croyance je l'appréciais. La savoir morte me fait du mal. Pourtant mon intellect reste en pleine action sans que je sache pourquoi. Bien des choses se bousculent ainsi dans ma tête mais une question en particulier occulte bientôt toutes les autres.

Elle vient de me demander de sauver son fils ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Qu'est ce qui a pu l'obliger à s'aventurer aussi loin dans la jungle ? Elle devait pertinemment savoir ce qui l'attendait si jamais elle venait toute seule sans aucune protection aussi profondément dans cette forêt. Je fixe son corps désormais inanimé et plusieurs choses sont illogiques dans le sens où elle ne devraient pas se trouver là.

Il y a ce qui ressemble à une fine tige de bois qui sort de son abdomen sur la droite qui attire davantage mon attention que le reste. En l'examinant je remarque qu'il y a un bout de métal à l'extrémité. C'est une flèche. Plusieurs plaies sont rectilignes et parfaitement nettes comme si elles avaient été faites par un couteau long et très aiguisé. Elle a été attaqué pendant qu'elle fuyait pour venir me voir...

Une colère violente remplace aussitôt ma peine en imaginant ce qu'elle a dû traverser pour parvenir à moi. Elle se savait condamnée mais elle est parvenu jusqu'ici dans l'espoir de me trouver... Alors comme ça ces fanatiques n'ont pas compris la première fois et les ont maltraités ? Si seulement j'étais resté... Je me redresse et prends la direction de ce village. Je vais m'assurer qu'ils retiennent la leçon cette fois et peu importe si je dois être démonstratif.

Je m'arrête au bout d'un seul mètre et je me retourne pour regarder la dépouille de la femme dont j'ignore jusqu'au nom. Ma renarde est toujours près d'elle comme pour me rappeler qu'il me reste une chose à faire. Je sais que si je la laisse ainsi elle va finir dévoré avant la nuit mais je ne peux pas perdre de temps ici. Chaque seconde à m'attarder risque de me mener à quelque chose que je vais regretter toute ma vie.

« Pardonnez-moi... » Je fais à son encontre, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne me répondra plus. « Je n'ai pas le choix... »

Je reprends mon trajet et je vois Lilia arriver rapidement sur mes talons. Nous devons nous hâter.

* * *

Je voyage depuis maintenant une demi-journée. Je suis passablement fatigué mais ma motivation ne faiblis pas. Je préfère garder mon esprit occupé sur mon trajet pour tenir à distance mon envie de meurtre qui ne fait que se renforcer avec les kilomètres qui défilent. Débarquer et purger cette communauté de tous les éléments subversifs serait plaisant mais si jamais ils ont trop peur ils pourraient faire quelque chose de stupide à Ahote... A supposer qu'il soit encore vivant... Je chasse cette idée de ma tête très vite. Je ne dois pas penser à ça.

Je commence l'ascension du col qui me mènera au surplomb de la vallée qui encadre ce village. La jungle étant moins dense je force l'allure. Plus tôt j'arriverais mieux se sera. Lilia me talonne de près et est beaucoup plus en forme que moi, tant mieux, c'est sur elle que repose toute mon action. D'un dernier bond, aidé par un courant d'air ascendant je pose le pied sur un rocher et je peux enfin voir les constructions sortir du paysage. C'est là que je me fige d'effroi.

Tout est complètement détruit. Plus aucune habitation n'est debout et même le temple a été réduit à un tas de pierres croulantes. Un reste d'incendie continue de consumer certains endroits ainsi que les quelques champs qui entourent la palissade éventrée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Je saute de mon perchoir et je parcoure plusieurs centaines de mètres dans un seul bond en m'aidant de mes pouvoirs. J'espère de tout mon être qu'il reste quelqu'un a sauver.

En arrivant aux pieds de ce qu'il reste des fortifications je sens mes espoirs s'envoler. Les portes ont été enfoncées à coup de bélier. Celui-ci est toujours sur le sol. Il a aussi servi à écraser plusieurs gardes. Il y a des morts partout et tous sont couverts de plaies faites par des épées où d'autres armes tranchantes. Le sol est encore humide et je marche dans un mélange de boue et de sang qui fait un bruit horrible à chacun de mes pas. Je ne suis plus sensible à ce genre de choses maintenant que je peux librement lier mon esprit à celui de ma renarde. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir du dégoût devant le tableau qui s'offre à moi.

Je continue mon inspection minutieuse en poussant un cri de temps en temps dans l'espoir, que je sens de plus en plus vain, de trouver un rescapé. Tout a été rasé. Pas une seule construction n'est encore debout. Je continue pourtant de retourner chaque planche et chaque morceau de charpente que je trouve. Mon amie inspecte méticuleusement des endroits dans lesquels je ne peux pas me rendre cependant sans aucun succès. Le nombres de corps ne cesse d'augmenter avec chaque mètre que je parcoure puis vient enfin une découverte.

Un homme qui porte une armure en métal noir. Il a le dos transpercé de plusieurs flèches et est allongé sur le flanc. Je le retourne d'un geste du bras et mon expression perd de sa neutralité. Un rictus se forme sur mes lèvres tandis que je reconnais l'un des ces ''envahisseurs à la peau blanche'' dont parlait le prêtre lors de ma première venue. Il tient toujours une épée longue dans sa main droite.

Ainsi donc ils ont été attaqués par un autre peuple ce qui explique la demande de la mère avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Je me demande quelles genres de personnes peuvent répandre une telle désolation pour un village aussi insignifiant. Et puisque c'est le seul mort de cette armée alors ils probablement attaqué en étant en surnombre. Quelle classe... Tueurs et lâches, mon association préférée... En le regardant sans penser à rien pendant plusieurs secondes une horrible révélation me saute à la figure comme un fauve affamé.

Il y a plus d'une centaines de corps éparpillés un peu partout mais ce sont tous des hommes. Les seules femmes que j'ai vu sont âgées et il n'y a pas d'enfants... Une brusque poussé de fureur que je ne peux retenir déclenche une explosion propulsant des débris dans tous les sens. La seule épargnée est Lilia qui vient doucement se frotter à ma jambe pour tempérer mon débordement. Ce qui fonctionne. Je me calme rapidement et je me baisse pour la caresser.

En m'apaisant je me rends compte qu'il y a peut être une chance que le petit garçon que je recherche soit vivant. Maltraité et apeuré mais probablement vivant. Les marchands font généralement attention à leurs ''marchandises'', qu'ils fassent dans le trafic d'êtres humains ne doit pas faire exception. Du moins j'ose l'espérer. Il faut que je bouge de suite. Ils ne doivent pas être très loin.

Un craquement dans mon dos me fait me retourner par réflexe et je vois les restes d'une bâtisse qui s'effondre. Les poutres de soutien rongées par les flammes viennent de rompre et je fais un pas de côté pour éviter un morceau de mur. Une fois que la poussière se disperse j'ai en vue la place principale de cette ville. Je sens mon cœur s'arrêter de battre dans ma poitrine en voyant l'effroyable mise en scène laissée par les bouchers qui ont fait ce carnage.

Plusieurs pieux ont été dressés en plein centre. Je ne saurais pas dire combien il y en a tant je suis saisis d'effroi. Ce ne sont que des soldats qui sont empalés comme de vulgaires pièces de viandes. Je me croirais dans la reproduction d'une scène de torture moyenâgeuse. Pourtant comble de l'horreur au milieu d'eux se trouve un enfant que je reconnais... C'est Ahote...

Je n'arrive plus à penser... J'avance comme une machine en direction de cette immonde... Cette immonde... Je ne saurais même pas comment la décrire... Comment un être humain peut-il faire subir quelque chose comme ça à un membre de sa propre espèce... ? Qui ? Qui peut oser se permettre une telle atrocité et se dire qu'il a bien fait ?

Je décroche le pieu du sol et je retire le pauvre garçon de cet étalage macabre avec une grande douceur. Il est mort avec les yeux ouverts... Son visage est figé dans une expression de douleur qui me donne l'impression qu'un monstre est en train de tourner et retourner, avec une joie sadique, une lame dans mon cœur. Des larmes... Mes larmes, atterrissent sur ses joues avant de rouler sur sa peau pour aller se mélanger au bourbier infect et souillé qui sert de sol.

Je vois Lilia qui s'approche délicatement de son corps sans vie et soulève sa main qui pend dans la boue pour lui demander une caresse. N'ayant aucune réaction mon amie se met à lui lécher le visage en espérant mieux mais il ne pourra plus jamais lui témoigner d'affection. Elle couine doucement en signe de tristesse et moi je ne peux plus me retenir. Quelque chose que je croyais perdu vient de se briser une nouvelle fois au fond de moi...

S'ils l'ont tués c'est par ce que les soldats ont tentés de le protéger coûte que coûte en croyant que je les protégerais s'ils défendaient ceux que j'ai choisi... Ils les ont exécutés pour l'exemple... J'aurais dû être là pour les défendre... Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ce pauvre Ahote à dû endurer avec l'espoir que j'arrive au dernier moment... Avant de mourir dans le désespoir et la douleur... Seul et abandonné...

Incapable de contenir ma colère et ma souffrance je pousse un cri assourdissant en serrant dans mes bras la victime innocente de ma stupidité et de mon orgueil. Mes pouvoirs se déchaînent, écho de ma rage, de mon affliction... et de me regrets.

Une violente explosion balaie tout dans un rayon de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et une tempête se déchaîne. Une tornade gigantesque emporte tout sur son passage tandis qu'une pluie froide commence à tomber telle une cascade. Les éléments répondent à mon deuil...

Mais même ça ne peut décrire ce que je ressens en ce moment.

* * *

Deux jours se sont écoulés. Deux jours que je creuse des tombes, à même le sol, avec mes mains. Je ne les compte plus et pourtant je vais plus vite à chaque fois tant ma colère et ma frustration ne vont que croissante au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Je ne ressens même plus ma fatigue tant elle est occultée par mon dégoût de moi-même. Chaque personne que je mets en terre me rappelle à quel point je suis pitoyable. J'aurais aimé que mes doigts ne se régénèrent pas afin que je puisse me rappeler sans arrêt tout le mal que j'ai causé à ce peuple.

Les pires crimes sont commis par ceux qui se pensent dans leur bon droit... Voilà une leçon que je ne vais pas oublier tant elle a coûté en vies innocentes.

J'ai enterré Ahote en premier au milieu de la clairière paisible créée par ma perte de contrôle de l'avant veille qui les étrangement épargnés, lui et ses gardes du corps. J'ai enseveli les siens à proximité pour qu'ils soient tous ensemble. Je ne sais absolument pas comment ils traitaient leurs morts alors tous ce que j'espère c'est que j'ai pu leur témoigner la dignité qu'ils méritaient. Jamais je n'aurai cru avoir à porter le fardeau de toute une nécropole.

Une fois que tout est terminé je retourne vers la sépulture du jeune garçon dont j'ai bafoué la confiance et l'amitié. Je vois que mon amie est toujours couchée sur la terre retournée. Elle relève la tête en me voyant approcher et je la caresse avec affection entre les deux oreilles. Elle est aussi attristée que moi de sa mort et la voir se comporter ainsi ne fait qu'ajouter à ma culpabilité. Au bout d'une minute d'un silence pesant je finis par m'adresser à Ahote.

« Je suis tellement... Désolé... » Je murmure d'une voix à peine audible. « Tu as toujours été si ouvert avec moi... » Je ne trouve pas mes mots. Je ne sens que mes remords et ma rage qui menacent de me submerger. « J'ignore si tu voudrais que je te venge... Mais moi... Moi... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... D'autre... » Je me redresse et lui parle une dernière fois. « Je sais que tu me pardonnerais... Pourtant je ne le mérite pas... »

Je tourne les talons pour prendre la direction d'une piste que j'ai entraperçue en transportant les victimes de ce massacre. Elle est bien trop large et fraîche pour avoir été employée par eux qui sont si respectueux de leur jungle. Alors que nous nous enfonçons entre les arbres mes yeux prennent une couleur rouge sang et l'apparence de Lilia change progressivement. J'ignore qui ils sont mais ils vont apprendre quelles sont les limites à ne pas franchir.

* * *

En haut du mirador en bois construit pour surveiller les alentours du camp deux sentinelles en armure noir font le guet. L'un porte une longue vue tandis que l'autre se tient près de la cloche d'alerte. Le fait est qu'ils ne servent à rien selon eux car qui serait assez fou pour attaquer un avant poste noxien en temps normal ? Personne. Et là ils sont en plein milieu de nulle part alors le risque déjà ridiculement pas loin de zéro est maintenant proche du néant.

Du coup ils sont au poste le plus ennuyant qui soit. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé pendant les deux mois de surveillance et cette journée s'annonce aussi abrutissante que toutes les autres. Pour passer le temps les deux gardes discutent de leurs projets d'ascension dans la chaîne de commandement. Chacun avance ses arguments de pourquoi il serait meilleur que son ''camarade'' quand quelque chose attire leur attention.

C'est un hurlement à faire froid dans le dos. Il se répète plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus proche. Ils sont soudain pris d'une peur inexplicable comme si leurs tripes hurlaient de s'enfuir au plus vite. Les plus terrifiant est que malgré qu'ils soient dans l'armée depuis plus de dix ans c'est la première fois qu'ils entendent ce genre de cri. On dirait un chien où un renard mais en bien plus sinistre. L'entendant à leur tour, les soldats dans le camp demandent à la vigie ce qui se passe.

Dépliant la longue vue le premier garde regarde la jungle dans la direction supposée d'où viendrait ce bruit inquiétant. Il voit alors que les oiseaux dans les arbres s'envolent, l'air apeurés, en hurlant de panique. Quoi que se soit, ça approche et très vite. Le hurlement retentit encore une fois et cette fois il est assez fort pour être audible de tous. L'activité du camp s'arrête aussitôt et tous tournent la tête vers l'origine de cette angoissante présence.

Dans la vigie le duo tremble de peur en attendant de savoir ce qui se passe et fixe l'orée de la forêt. Il y a cinquante mètres de terrain à découvert avant de pouvoir obtenir un visuel de ce qui semble se diriger droit sur eux à un rythme infernal. Celui qui tient l'instrument de surveillance croit voir un mouvement derrière les troncs et va en avertir ses homologues quand soudain les mots restent bloqués au fond de sa gorge.

Un jeune homme vient de jaillir d'entre deux arbres comme porté par un vent violent. Puis derrière, déracinant le dernier arbre sur sa route, vient une créature qui ressemble un chien gigantesque mais en plus élancé qui fait pas moins de trois mètres de haut. Il est intégralement blanc à l'exception de ses yeux qui sont plus écarlates qu'une flamme. Paralysés par cette apparition ils ne réagissent pas. Ce n'est que lorsque cette créature charge brusquement qu'ils se ruent sur la cloche d'alerte.

Un cri de rage très près d'eux les fait lever la tête et la dernière chose qu'ils voient est un jeune garçon qui ne doit même pas avoir la vingtaine, des yeux aussi rouges que celui de ce monstre, tenant une flamme plus grande que lui dans sa main droite, qui plonge sur leur position. Ils poussent un cri rapidement étouffés par une détonation violente qui fait voler en éclats la tour de garde et l'épaisse porte en bois qui délimite le périmètre du camp.

Sidérés par ce à quoi ils viennent d'assister les combattants les plus proches du point d'impact restent inertes de stupeur. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Le rideau de feu s'écarte d'un coup pour laisser apparaître leurs assaillants et tous sentent leurs entrailles se nouer. Un humain et un animal, dont les pupilles brillent d'une lueur sanguine tous deux, les observent avec dédain et haine. A ce moment tous ressentent une seul chose...

Ce sont des prédateurs...

Et eux...

Des proies...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 7 !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera assez violent aussi mais rassurez-vous je n'ai pas prévu de continuer comme ça. Il s'agit simplement d'un passage de l'histoire qui veut que :D**

 **En espérant que cela vous ai plu ! :D**

 **A la prochaine !**


	9. Une autre voie

**Hello All !**

 **Le chapitre 8 est up !**

 **Attention le début est assez sanglant, vous êtes prévenu :)**

 **Notre héros fait face à des conséquences innatendue :D**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Review :

 _kitsune-senpai kami-sama chapter 8 . Jan 18_

 _Comme toujours, vos histoires sont vraiment excellentes, superbement bien menée et très bien écrites!_  
 _Aimant BEAUCOUP les renards et l'univers de League of Legend, cette fiction me comble. J'apprécie le personnage, et les actions sont décrites avec minutie (de mon point de vue)._  
 _Le renard que je suis attendra patiemment et avec excitation le prochain chapitre de cette fiction!_  
 _Que la lune guide vos pas._

 **Tant de compliments pour moi tout seul ? Je vais rougir XD**

 **Le duo que j'ai créé pour cette Fanfic est inédit pour moi et j'avoue avoir eu du mal à trouver la relation qui allie avec justesse la complicité mais aussi l'humour tout en gardant un petit côté sauvage :)**

 **Merci beaucoup j'ai toujours peur que mes descriptions passe pour du remplissage mais on dirait que je m'inquiète pour rien**

 **Le voilà, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chap 8 : Une autre voie

Une colonne de soldats noxiens avance à allure modérée sur une route boueuse aménagée dans la jungle environnante en arrachant les arbres présents à cet endroit. Leur marche est donc passablement fatigante mais ils ont pris l'habitude puisque la grande majorité de la troupe est composée de vétérans spécialement sélectionnés pour la mission particulière dont ils ont reçus la charge. Quoique certains se plaignent de devoir faire ce qu'ils appellent péjorativement de la ''garde d'enfant''.

Au milieu de leur formation se trouve un fiacre rustique tracté par quatre chevaux de traits dans lequel se trouve les personnalités importantes qu'ils ont pour ordre de protéger le temps que durera l'enquête en cours. En effet de curieuses manifestations magiques ont été signalées dans cette zone reculée des jungles du Kumungu et aucun des Champions qui habitent sur place n'ont voulu fournir d'explications quant à ces phénomènes.

Deux d'entre eux surtout ont éludées les questions de manière volontaire. Le premier étant Rengar qui s'est contenté de grogner de façon menaçante pour toute réponse comme si cela relevait de l'affaire personnelle. Nidalee, de son côté, s'est contentée de dire qu'une chasse n'est pas affaire de paroles mais d'actes et d'instinct. Elle n'a plus jamais voulue être dérangée à ce sujet par la suite et restait muette.

Devant le flou engendré par cette affaire l'Institut de la Guerre a décidé de dépêcher trois des leurs sur place pour mener une enquête. Plusieurs Invocateurs, surtout de Noxus, ont protestés en argumentant qu'il fallait reprendre les interrogatoires et être plus agressif si besoin afin de limiter les risques. Ils ont été vivement rappelés à l'ordre par leurs homologues qui ont soutenus qu'ils devaient garder une attitude neutre et que touts les représentants originaire de cette forêt tropicale dont la genèse est partiellement magique se sont toujours comportés d'une manière similaire.

Ils sont conditionnés par la vie à l'état sauvage et ne raisonnent pas comme eux. Ils sont tout a fait capable de s'intégrer à d'autres personnes et de respecter les règles fixés par l'Institut. Cependant il faut toujours garder à l'esprit que leurs instincts et leur agressivité naturelle est toujours là. C'est un fait qui ne doit jamais être oublié. Ce débat ayant débouché par conséquent à la présente investigation dans une des régions les plus inhospitalière de Runeterra.

L'Invocatrice responsable, assisse sur son siège, discute par la fenêtre du déroulé des recherches pour la suite avec le commandant de cette cohorte qui est sur son cheval à l'extérieur du carrosse. A l'intérieur de celui-ci se trouve ses deux autres collègues qui l'assiste dans cette tâche. L'un représente la cité-état directement concernée par cette affaire tandis que l'autre, originaire de Bandle City, a été choisi pour servir de troisième partie neutre en cas de conflit d'intérêts.

Tandis que le convoi quitte le couvert des bois pour arriver dans une zone plus dégagée l'ordre de s'arrêter est soudainement donné. Laissant les magiciens, le gradé fonce en tête de formation pour comprendre la raison de cette démarche inopiné. Il revient au bout d'une petite minute et s'adresse à ses anciens interlocuteurs d'un ton calme qui camoufle mal une colère bouillonnante.

« Nous allons devoir forcer l'allure. » Informe-t-il d'une voix dure. « Le camp est peut-être attaqué. »

En penchant la tête le trio remarque que de fines bandes de fumée noire monte de derrière la colline où se trouve leur destination. D'un geste le militaire intime l'ordre de se mettre en route avec une marche forcée. Bien peu de soldats sont intéressés par l'idée de sauver leurs camarades. Non en fait ils souhaitent surtout venger l'affront qu'ils subissent. Personne ne s'attaque à Noxus sans en payer le prix.

En moins d'une demi-heure ils arrivent à l'endroit prévu mais l'odeur de brûlé présente depuis un bon moment ne laissait pas vraiment de surprise quant au destin à proprement parler de l'avant poste. En revanche une chose qui était inattendue est l'état général des constructions qui sont pour ainsi dire... Dévastées, faute d'un autre mot qui soit plus approprié pour décrie le tableau qui s'étale sous les yeux des nouveaux venus.

Plus rien n'est debout. La palissade en bois est éventrée sur toute la longueur du périmètre et seuls quelques poteaux tiennent encore, ceux-ci sont d'ailleurs, pour la plupart, calciné. Les tentes, du moins celles qui restent, où logeaient les soldats en garnison sont lacérées, présentes des traces de brûlures et de grandes surfaces sont recouvertes d'une matière noire. Du sang séché. L'attaque remonte à plusieurs jours si ce n'est davantage.

Pourtant le plus macabre reste encore à venir et ce n'est que lorsque le premier corps sans vie est découvert que le mystère s'épaissit. Celui-ci est disloqué comme s'il avait heurté le sol après une chute vertigineuse. Puis vient une deuxième, un troisième et ainsi de suite. Après avoir rassemblés les premières informations les trois Invocateurs peuvent dresser une liste exhaustive, aussi sinistre qu'improbable, qui les laisse plutôt perplexes.

La plupart sont morts brûlés vifs, d'autres ressemblent à des poupées désarticulées. Il y en a qui sont lacérés de la même manière que s'ils avaient subis une pluie d'armes tranchantes mais les plus étranges sont ceux qui ont l'air d'avoir été écrasés par une force immense où les décès par ce qui ressemble à des noyades. Une portion non négligeable se sont fait attaquer par un animal sauvage. Le problème étant qu'ils sont parfois coupés en deux et les traces de morsures indiquent une créature dont les dimensions sont aberrantes.

La pluie, fréquente dans la région, ainsi que l'ancienneté des faits empêche tout relevé de trace physique ou magique quelle qu'elle soit. Soudain l'un des hommes encore occupé à la reconnaissance des pertes déclare avoir trouvé quelque chose. La majorité des gens se déplacent pour aller voir de quoi il en retourne exactement. En arrivant la scène est pour le moins funèbre dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Absolument tous les officiers de cette garnison ont été rassemblés au centre du camp, dans les ruines du fortin, avant d'être laissés là, bien en ligne... Empalés...

La commandant, après avoir été obligé de réprimer un début de rixe dû à la fureur des ses soldats de voir leur nation provoquée de cette façon, ordonne que l'on les décroche. Une inspection rapide permet de déterminer qu'ils étaient encore vivants quand on les a embrochés comme de vulgaires poulets. Ce qui change considérablement le regard qu'il faut porter à l'ensemble de ce tuerie qui n'avait jusqu'à présent pas vraiment de sens.

La façon dont les auteurs de ce massacre ont agit laissait penser qu'ils avaient massacré les militaires présents simplement pour le fait de les exterminer comme en témoigne l'absence de logique dans la manière de procéder. Cependant avec cette découverte il devient clair qu'il s'agit d'une démonstration de force destinée à Noxus en particulier. Ce qui, malheureusement, complique passablement l'affaire en question.

Brusquement un hurlement de terreur, suivi de très près par une explosion, fait sursauter tout le monde. Une violente monté de température aussi brève qu'intense force le réflexe de se protéger le visage de la part des trois membres de l'Institut de la Guerre. La corne d'alerte résonne et tous se précipitent vers la source de cette nouvelle attaque. Peu importe qui en est le responsable il n'a peur de rien pour se montrer en plein jour avec autant de personnes présentes.

Tandis que la responsable se déplace aussi vite que possible plusieurs choses problématiques lui viennent à l'esprit. La première étant l'absence totale d'aura dégagé par l'agresseur malgré qu'il soit à l'évidence un utilisateur confirmé de magie. La seconde est son attitude pour le moins belliqueuse qui signifie, si cet être est originaire de cette jungle, qu'il a été provoqué d'une quelconque manière et ne fait que se défendre, dans le meilleur des cas.

Le groupe est à peine en vue de la zone d'escarmouche qu'une violente bourrasque venant de leur dos projette plusieurs soldats dans les airs. Les plus chanceux atterrissent dans la boue sans trop de dégâts mais d'autres terminent contre des surfaces rigides, les tuants sur le coup. L'invocateur de Bandle City est de ceux là. Cependant sa réactivité et ses connaissances lui permettent de se repositionner et de se poser en douceur en essayant de sauver autant de personnes que possible.

Un autre hurlement fait se retourner le noxien qui a juste le temps d'apercevoir un homme être entraîné de force,ne laissant derrière lui qu'une traînée de sang, par quelque chose d'incroyable rapide. On aurait dit un animal au gabarit improbable, au pelage blanc, qui ressemble à un chien. Puis encore une explosion sur sa gauche dont le souffle le plaque contre le sol. Alors qu'il se relève difficilement il regarde autour de lui et ne voit qu'un désordre sans nom.

Impossible de mettre en place une quelconque organisation tant les assauts sont rapides et meurtriers dans la panique ambiante. Le commandant de la garnison, l'un des rares à garder son calme, prend son cor et sonne le rassemblement. Ses subordonnés obéissent rapidement et forment un disque compacte pour se protéger plus efficacement en positionnant leurs trois VIP le plus au centre possible et attendent de pied ferme leurs assaillants.

Comme escompté, ceux-ci ont stoppés leurs assauts en voyant qu'ils ne peuvent plus profiter du désordre pour agir en toute impunité. Un silence de mort s'installe tandis que tous les regards sont tournés vers l'extérieur de la formation afin d'apercevoir un mouvement qui trahirait la position de ces mystérieux agresseurs dont l'efficacité n'a rien à envier à celle des meilleurs assassins de Runeterra. La tension en devient presque palpable et sans leur expérience de vétérans les quelques bruits, qui ressemblent à des murmures où des grognements, les auraient déjà séparés.

Il ne se passe rien d'autre pendant près d'une minute quand soudain, en sentant un mouvement près d'elle, la magicienne regarde le sol et remarque des mouvements pratiquement imperceptibles dans la boue. Se souvenant les morts liés à l'eau elle comprend le danger immédiatement. Cette dernière va hurler pour prévenir de la menace imminente mais n'en n'a pas le temps et le sol entre en éruption, avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, projetant toutes les personnes présentes dans les airs.

Le capharnaüm qui en résulte est indescriptible. La troupe, de nouveau éparse et désorganisée, recommence à être décimée lentement mais sûrement. Certains sont morts dans le phénomène magique à l'instant ce qui, par chance, n'est pas le cas des Invocateurs dont les préparatifs en prévision de phénomènes inattendus leur ont permis d'être protégés efficacement. La responsable qui se remet sur ses jambes avec le tournis voit que son homologue noxien est en train de psalmodier une formule.

Une fois qu'elle se termine l'effet est immédiat quoique surprenant. Un jeune garçon qui ne doit pas avoir plus de seize ou dix-sept ans qui était en train de se jeter sur lui avec une flamme de bonne taille dans la main est plaqué de force sur le sol détrempée dans une position inconfortable par des liens d'énergie formés de runes. La manifestation magique qu'il manipulait se dissipe aussitôt tandis que le mage de l'Institut de la Guerre sourie largement de sa réussite.

De son côté l'invocatrice voit plutôt la chance insolente qu'il a eu de ne pas être mort après s'être exposé aussi imprudemment pendant une durée aussi longue, lui dira probablement que tout était calculé. Dans tous les cas la situation semble maîtrisée et tous les regards se posent sur l'attaquant qui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, ne paye pas de mine en le voyant. Difficile de croire que quelqu'un comme lui est responsable du carnage environnant.

Il mesure environ un mètre quatre-vingt, des yeux rouge sanguin qui exprime une rage intense, des cheveux en bataille de couleur foncé. Ses habits sont en lambeaux et ne couvrent presque plus son corps. Il n'est pas maigrelet mais sa constitution n'a rien d'impressionnante non plus. Il fixe son geôlier en silence d'une manière qui ne laisse aucun doute à ce qu'il va faire si jamais il se libère. Ce qui n'empêche pas celui qui l'a capturé de le narguer ouvertement.

« Tu n'es pas si dangereux que cela en fin de compte. » Dit-il, moqueur.

Il ne répond rien et se contente de tous les observer un par un d'une manière qui fait penser qu'il est en train de voir qui serait le prochain dont il se chargera ce qui est passablement perturbant. Cela dure environ une dizaine de seconde puis il se focalise de nouveau sur celui qui le tient prisonnier. Sans que la lueur de meurtre ne disparaisse de de son regard il se met à sourire. C'est un sourire carnassier qui exprime la soif de sang et l'assurance.

« Par ce que tu crois m'avoir piégé ? » Demande le jeune garçon, amusé.

« Prenez garde, Hastol. » Déclare l'Invocateur Yordle de Bandle qui a remarqué la démarche de cet inconnu. « Nous ne savons pas de quoi il est capa... »

Le reste de la phrase n'a pas le temps de sortir que ce dernier rompt les liens qui le maintenait contre terre et se jette sur l'imprudent qui, sous le coup de le stupeur, n'a pas le temps de réagir. Le jeune homme forme une griffe de grande taille autour de sa main avec de l'eau prise dans l'air et lui lacère profondément le torse. Le magicien hurle de douleur l'espace d'un battement de cil puis une immense créature à quatre pattes, au pelage blanc comme la neige dont le museau et le cou sont éclaboussés par du sang et des yeux de la même teinte que celui qui semble être son maître apparaît et le saisit entre ses mâchoires. Le malheureux est sectionné au niveau du bassin et cette apparition disparaît tout aussi vite derrière un morceau de la palissade.

Tandis que les deux moitiés du corps tombent dans la boue les personnes restantes, encore sous le choc, se rendent compte que l'humain s'est volatilisé aussi en profitant de la surprise causée par la soudaine action de ce monstre. La peur commence à atteindre sérieusement même les plus chevronnés présents dans ce qui commence à ressembler de plus en plus à une fosse commune. Pourtant ils reprennent rapidement leur formation car ils sont conscients que c'est la seule solution qu'ils ont pour tenir ce duo au loin. Le premier qui se retrouvera seul nourrira.

Les deux mages ont placés des sorts de protection sur cette zone pour ne pas être de nouveau pris au dépourvu par une attaque similaire à la précédente. Mais ils ne peuvent rester ainsi en position de siège. Ce n'est pas tellement une histoire de compétences mais plutôt de position : ils sont sur son territoire et il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir qu'est ce qu'il peut encore réaliser. Le plus grave étant que s'ils sont effectivement considéré comme des intrus dans son domaine ils ne les laisseront pas partir vivants.

Une idée vient à l'esprit de la responsable qui voit une occasion de désamorcer le conflit mais elle est vraiment dangereuse et cela va la mettre dans une situation pour le moins épineuse. Néanmoins ce plan à des chances de fonctionner puisqu'ils ne sont pas en présence d'un ''simple animal'' qui agit par instinct. Le garçon ne paraît pas insensible à la logique mais pour être honnête ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un pari.

Se frayant un chemin entre les soldats elle sort d'un pas calme et résolu du cercle. Son homologue qui a compris sa démarche n'ose pas parler de peur de provoquer une mauvaise réaction. Pour leur part les militaires ne cherchent pas la retenir et la laisse faire en pensant que son action équivaut tout bonnement à un suicide pur et simple. Après s'être éloigné d'une dizaine de mètre sans avoir remarqué un mouvement atour d'elle. La magicienne se stoppe et prend encore quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ses paroles puis lance la conversation en espérant une réponse positive.

« Je m'appelle Vessaria Kolminye. » Annonce-t-elle d'une voix posée. « Je ne suis pas une menace pour vous. » Continue l'Invocatrice. « Je souhaite seulement vous parler. » Termine la Conseillère.

Il ne se passe absolument rien dans un premier puis un morceau de bois tombe sur le sol à droite en craquant bruyamment ce qui attire l'attention de l'assemblée. Le commandant doit retenir plusieurs de ses soldats pour ne pas qu'il fasse un geste stupide sous l'effet du stress car il reconnaît une tentative de diversion qui sert a vérifier si la déclaration fait auparavant par la magicienne est vraie. Quelques secondes de silence surviennent encore quand finalement une réponse se fait entendre. Elle vient de la gauche.

« Et pourquoi je devrais écouter vos suppliques ? » Questionne froidement le jeune homme.

« Nous ignorions que nous nous trouvions sur votre territoire. » S'excuse-t-elle. « Nous sommes en mission pour enquêter sur d'étranges phénomènes qui ont eu lieu ici mais nous pouvons partir tout de suite si vous le désirez et ne revenir que lorsque vous le voudrez. » Propose poliment la responsable.

Un rire sauvage et glacial résonne dès la fin de la proposition faite par l'une des dirigeante de l'Institut de la Guerre. Ce qui laisse tout le monde coi tandis qu'une sueur froide collective commence à se répandre comme une traînée de poudre. L'argumentaire n'a pas eu l'effet escompté et une certaine agitation commence à se créer dans le groupe qui envisage sérieusement une retraite stratégique anticipée. Une fois calmé l'agresseur reprend la parole. Cette fois cela vient de derrière eux.

« Les gens ''civilisés'' et leur notion de la propriété... » Déclare-t-il, dédaigneux. « Il n'y a pas mon nom sur les arbres de cette zone de la forêt alors pourquoi pensez-vous que cet endroit m'appartient ? » Demande autoritairement le garçon.

« J'ai pensée, vu vos actions dans ce camp, que celui-ci avait été installé dans une portion de terre que vous gardez. » Fait Kolminye, diplomate.

« Dite moi... » Commence-t-il après un autre rire moqueur. « Est-ce que vous tuez votre voisin juste par ce qu'il dépassé, par erreur, la limite de votre jardin ? » Il s'arrête l'espace d'une seconde mais ne laisse pas le temps à une réponse de venir. « Non, je ne crois pas. » Statue le jeune homme. « Alors gardez vos déductions pour vous car vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. » Tranche-t-il d'un ton impérieux. « Maintenant je veux des réponses. » Ordonne-t-il sans se montrer.

L'auditoire n'en revient pas de l'audace de ce jeune blanc-bec. Sait-il seulement à qui il s'adresse ? A l'une des trois dirigeantes de la plus puissante organisation politique de ce monde et qui est, si besoin est de le préciser, l'une des magiciennes les plus redoutable du continent. Pourtant, de son côté, elle ne pas prendre ombrage de ce comportement irrespectueux et semble plutôt satisfaite que le carnage n'ait pas reprit.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? » Demande Vessaria, toujours aussi polie.

« Faites vous partie de la même nation que ces soldats en armure ? » Questionne l'assaillant. Après une réponse négative de la part de son interlocutrice il reste plusieurs instants sans rien dire puis reprend la conversation. « Je vous crois sincère. » Annonce-t-il. « Vous n'empestez pas la rouille et le sang comme eux. » Il marque une pause. « Prenez la peluche qui se trouve au milieu de cette troupe et quittez les lieux sans attendre si vous ne voulez partager leur sort. »

Bien entendu l'Invocateur de Bandle City s'offusque de la manière dont il vient d'être décrit mais garde pour lui son avis personnel car il y a plus urgent dans l'immédiat. Si jamais ils font ce que ce garçon demande cela risque de d'avoir des conséquences dramatiques sur l'équilibre des pouvoirs au niveau mondial quand on apprendra que deux représentants de l'Institut ont volontairement abandonnés tout un bataillon entre les mains d'aller savoir qui ou quoi.

Pour ne rien arranger les combattants ont redressés leur garde et ont formés un périmètre défensif encore plus resserré afin de montrer qu'il n'ont pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Inutile de vouloir intimer le calme dans ce genre de situation. Les noxiens ne sont pas patient à la base alors dans une situation telle que celle en ce moment autant vouloir convaincre un mur. Cependant, comme on pouvait s'attendre d'une des dirigeantes, Kolminye ne laisse pas les choses se passer ainsi et part à l'offensive en restant courtoise.

« Je ne peux accéder à votre requête. » Dit-elle sans perdre son calme. La température chute sensiblement et un grognement menaçant résonne. Préférant ne pas attendre une question la dirigeante s'explique. « Je fais partie d'un organisme neutre qui gère les conflits entres cité-états et il m'est impossible de vous laisser les membres de l'armée d'une de ces cités en guise de sauf conduit pour ma seule sécurité. »

« Quel dévouement... » Réplique l'interpellé sur un ton sardonique. « J'ai connu une institution comme la votre avant. » Informe-t-il avec la colère qui commence à s'entendre dans sa voix. « Ses objectifs n'avaient d'égaux en noblesse que leur impossibilité à être réalisé. » Cette fois c'est lui qui ne laisse pas le temps à la responsable de dire quelque chose. « Les peuples qu'elle s'était engagée à protéger ont été sacrifiés au nom de l'argent et des magouilles politiques. »

Un vent qui n'augure rien de bon se lève soudainement et tous les gens présents sentent que le point de rupture du dialogue avec ce jeune homme est proche. Cependant l'intellect de Kolminye reste focalisé sur la tâche première : gérer cette crise. Une autre idée se forme rapidement et elle fait un pas en avant en direction de la jungle tout en prenant la parole.

« Laissez-moi vous rejoindre. » Demande-t-elle, polie mais décidée. « Nous avons aussi la responsabilité d'écouter ceux dont le pouvoir peut faire naître ou régler les conflits. » l'Invocatrice continue d'avancer à allure réduite. « Votre voix doit être entendue et je m'en porte garante. » Toujours pas de réponse. « Laissez nous une opportunité de prouver notre bonne foi. »

« La ferme ! » Hurle-t-il en proie à une vraie explosion de rage. « Vous voulez partager la même tombe que ces barbares !? Très bien, vous allez être servie !»

Une trombe gigantesque se forme autour d'eux et les deux magiciens commencent aussitôt à lancer des contres sorts pour annuler la manifestation magique. Cependant, comme ils le craignaient, ce jeune homme tire sa force de la terre elle-même et pour l'empêcher d'agir il faudrait pouvoir rompre son lien avec elle. Ce qui n'est pas possible à moins d'avoir un contact direct. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire c'est diminuer au maximum l'effet dévastateur qui va s'abattre sur eux.

Brutalement la tempête perd en intensité et se dissipe en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. S'échangeant des regards perplexes les soldats et les deux Invocateurs ne comprennent pas la cause de ce revirement si soudain. Un silence pesant s'installe en même temps que l'accalmie et celui-ci dure un bon moment. Finalement leur agresseur relance la conversation. Il y a toujours de l'amertume dans sa voix mais il semble s'être calmé.

« Vous avez de la chance d'avoir autant de soutien. » Explique-t-il, glacial. « Avancez jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt puis je vous guiderais. » Alors que Kolminye, pas vraiment remise de ses émotions, amorce un geste il reprend. « Mais je vous préviens, un seul geste déplacé et je jure que vous allez mourir _très_ douloureusement... »

Hochant la tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle a comprise les conditions. Malgré l'étrangeté de sa première déclaration la magicienne commence à marcher en direction de l'épaisse jungle qui n'est pas vraiment accueillante. Rapidement le camp disparaît de son champ de vision derrière la végétation très dense. Elle contourne un arbre couvert d'une mousse rouge-orangée pour tomber nez à nez avec l'imposante créature qui accompagne le si singulier jeune homme qui les tient à sa merci.

Elle ressemble à un renard mais en bien plus grand. Sa silhouette est fine et sans les tâches de sang présentes un peu partout sur son pelage immaculé il serait probablement très beau. Les pupilles d'un rouge vif ne faisant, aussi étrange que cela paraisse, qu'augmenter encore l'esthétique de l'ensemble. Il se retourne et avance tranquillement tandis que la Conseillère lui emboîte le pas, impressionnée par une démarche aussi placide.

Au bout de près d'une demi-journée de marche épuisante l'Invocatrice arrive dans une clairière qui n'est pas naturelle à en juger par les arbres déracinés en bordure et les restes de constructions éparpillés un peu partout. Pourtant ce n'est pas le plus choquant.

Des tombes... Il y en a des centaines, alignées avec minutie, sur toute la surface disponible. Comprenant d'un coup le pourquoi de son comportement aussi belliqueux ainsi que la disposition d'une manière aussi évidente et macabre des corps des officiers supérieurs. La raison derrière ses actions étant au final beaucoup plus humaines : le chagrin et la vengeance.

Prenant grand soin de ne pas endommager un seul de ces édifices funéraires Vessaria Kolminye remarque de le jeune homme se tient debout, le dos tourné à attendre, devant deux sépultures différente des autres. La première porte un symbole de plus que les autres : un petit bout de cuir sombre qui pend négligemment au sommet d'une croix en bois. La seconde est bien plus atypique. Elle est vide.

La mage est presque à ses côtés quand elle voit l'animal devenir de moins en moins grand pour finalement atteindre une taille bien plus modeste. Elle se fige de surprise. C'est la première fois qu'elle assiste à une métamorphose aussi extrême. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un renard au pelage de neige. Celui-ci rejoint son maître qui se baisse pour le faire monter sur ses bras. Il se tourne finalement vers son 'invitée''. Ses yeux ont gardés leur teinte écarlate malgré qu'il semble apaisé.

« Je pense que maintenant vous comprenez. » Dit-il d'une voix pleine de remords.

« Oui. » Acquiesce l'Invocatrice. « Je vous adresse mes plus sincères condoléances. » Poursuit-elle avec sincérité.

Il ne répond pas et se contente de poser un regard large sur le cimetière qui l'entoure. Le lourd silence se prolonge pendant de longues minutes. Celui-ci n'est rompu que lorsque le compagnon du garçon lui lèche avec douceur le visage ce qui le fait sortir de sa rêverie. Il fait de nouveau face à son interlocutrice.

« Vous dites pouvoir me permettre d'exprimer mon opinion sur... » Il ne semble pas trouver ses mots. « L'extermination dont ils sont coupables. » Il semble sceptique. « Comment ? »

La conseillère lui explique la mission de l'Institut de la Guerre au travers de sa création ainsi que sa manière de recruter, si ce n'est museler dans certains cas, des individus ou des êtres qui possède soit des grands pouvoirs, soit des connaissances qui font d'eux des personnes exceptionnelles. Elle décrit ensuite plus en détail que bien que la majorité des conflits se passe entres nations un Champion peut aussi dans certains cas représenter une zone géographique plutôt qu'un peuple en particulier.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vos longs discours autour d'une assemblée de magouilleurs pour protéger ce que j'ai envie de protéger. » Déclare-t-il, pas du tout intéressé.

« Je ne doute pas de vos capacités. » Avoue-t-elle. « Cependant vous ne pourrez pas affronter tout un empire seul. » Ajoute Kolminye avec justesse.

Le jeune homme plonge encore une fois dans ses pensées mais à l'expression de son visage la responsable sait qu'il est du genre logique. Passionné, certes, mais raisonnable. Au bout d'un moment sans pouvoir prendre de décision il finit par s'adresser à son animal qui se trouve toujours entre ses bras a attendre patiemment.

« Et toi Lilia qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » En guise de réponse celle-ci baille ostensiblement et se contente de s'allonger confortablement. « Tu vas encore me laisser décider et faire ta paresseuse ? » Demande-t-il en levant un sourcil. « Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui voulais que je l'écoute en premier lieu. » La renarde semble déjà assoupie et ses oreilles tressaillent légèrement pour seule réaction. « Pourquoi j'essaye encore... ? » Conclut le jeune homme en poussant un soupir.

Assez étonnée de cette discussion surréaliste qui explique sa phrase d'auparavant l'unique spectatrice se contente d'observer et d'écouter. Lui observe une fois de plus la scène sous ses yeux avec l'air de peser le pour et le contre. Quelques minutes après il s'adresse à l'Invocatrice d'une voix décidée.

« Je vais vous suivre. » Annonce-t-il. « Il faut au moins que je prenne la peine d'essayer... En mémoire des victimes de ma stupidité. »

Il se met en route en prenant la direction de l'ancien avant poste fortifié en ruines où le bataillon noxien et l'autre membre de l'Institut attend le retour de son homologue. La magicienne commence à le suivre avec déjà une petite idée derrière la tête quand à la personne à qui elle va le confier en arrivant au bout du voyage.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 8 !**

 **On arrête les scènes violentes pour un bon moment :)**

 **Une autre renarde fait son entrée dans le prochain chapitre :D**

 **A la prochaine !**


	10. Renarde et Renarde

**Hello All !**

 **Le chapitre 9 est up !**

 **Et oui vous l'attendiez tous ! Elle est là... l'annonce que je j'arrête cette fic ! XD**

 **(Se prend une balle entre les deux yeux d'un sniper à plus d'un kilomètre puis utilise un point de destin et ressuscite :D )**

 **Bon blague (et cercueil) à part Ahri fait son apparition dans ce chapitre !**

 **Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi elle n'apparaît que maintenant :**

 **Une renarde à neuf queues ne peut logiquement faire son entrée qu'au neuvième chapitre ! \\(^o^)/**

 **( Se prend un obus de mortier de calibre 75 et vole en petits morceaux avant d'utiliser son deuxième point de destin :D )**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture ! XD**

* * *

Chap 9 : Renarde et Renarde

Le voyage de retour a duré plus de deux semaines et le duo d'Invocateur survivant est passablement épuisé d'un trajet qui aurait dû être, en théorie, paisible. Il y eu cependant deux problèmes majeures qui étaient plus que complexe séparément mais le pire étant quand ils se mélangeaient pour devenir presque intenables. Le premier étant le jeune homme récupéré au cœur des jungles du Kumungu et le second le détachement noxien qui les escortaient jusqu'à récemment.

Pour commencer le nouveau venu, après bien des heures de conversation au moment du départ, a bien voulu monter dans le fiacre. Il fallait lui trouver une tenue plus en état que les guenilles qu'il portait et malheureusement il n' y avait que des uniformes militaires disponibles et la discussion a bien faillie dégénérer. Le problème n'a été réglé que lorsqu'il a déchiré l'emblème de Noxus du tissu, provoquant des réactions haineuses de l'escorte.

Sa compagnie était pour le moins désagréable et encore c'est un euphémisme. Il est en permanence sur ses gardes et quand il dort c'est son amie à fourrure qui monte la garde, si bien qu'il n'y a aucun trou dans leur surveillance. Par conséquent l'atmosphère dans le véhicule est lourde et oppressante en permanence.

Il est avare de parole et ne se gène pas pour dire ce qu'il pense en des termes parfois peu élogieux malgré une politesse austère comme pourrait en témoigner le magicien de Bandle City qui s'est retrouvé affublé du surnom de ''Teddy Bear''. Ce dernier, quand il a compris qu'il s'agissait d'une façon détournée de l'appeler ''peluche'', à d'ailleurs dû batailler un long moment pour que ce sobriquet déplaisant disparaisse du langage de leur invité. Cependant il est devenu moins froid et insultant au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait à faire confiance, un minimum, à ses deux voisins de voyage.

Ensuite la renarde, qui pourrait passer pour un animal de compagnie sans l'aura qui s'en dégage, est espiègle et imprévisible, sans compter que son comportement est sans aucun doute le plus proche possible de l'humain que les deux membres de l'Institut de la Guerre aient jamais vu. Parfois elle se montre snobinarde alors que dans d'autres cas la canidé peut-être incroyablement câline et ce, avec n'importe qui. D'ailleurs le duo se lance parfois dans des dialogues, qui ressemblent à des monologues pour un observateur extérieur, plutôt déroutant.

Une fois, sans aucun signe annonciateur, Lilia, comme il l'appelle s'est transformée en une magnifique jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs avec des oreilles et une queue pour rappeler sa nature primaire. En voyant soudainement une silhouette aussi alléchante plusieurs soldats de l'escorte ont louché en direction de la cabine pour se rincer l'œil ce qui a déclenché le réflexe de Kolminye de fermer précipitamment les rideaux pour éviter des problèmes à venir.

En voyant la nouvelle forme de l'amie de leur probable Champion en devenir s'allonger sur les genoux de celui-ci, ravie de sa position plus confortable, l'Invocateur Yordle lui a demandé s'il ne voulait pas des vêtements pour la cacher. Bien que la proposition ait été faite sans aucun sous-entendu quel qu'il soit cela n'a pas empêché le garçon de répliquer froidement que les animaux ne porte pas d'habits et que si ça le gênait il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux.

Deux jours plus tard à la suite d'une discussion qui portait sur leurs diverses missions en tant que membres de l'Institut ils ont profité de la tournure de la conversation pour lui demander son nom. Ce dernier a gardé le silence pendant un long moment avant que les arguments proposés par ses deux interlocuteurs, à savoir qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'appeler en permanence ''monsieur'' ou ''jeune homme'', ne lui fasse entendre raison. Il a finalement répondu un seul mot, avant de retourner dans son mutisme : Ezhno.

Le reste du voyage s'est passé sans encombres et pourtant les deux hôtes ont eu un aperçu détaillé de sa façon de penser. Il est distant, plus que d'ordinaire, avec les étrangers mais surtout c'est sa vision du monde qui les a profondément surpris. Il n'est pas encore aigri cependant il est désabusé et ne considère pas la majorité des êtres humains comme dignes de respect. Longtemps les Invocateurs ont cherchés à comprendre d'où pouvait venir un tel dégoût mais ils ont finit par conclure que bien que le massacre imputé à Noxus dans ce village n'ait probablement rien arrangé à sa façon de voir le monde ce n'est pas ce qui l'a provoqué. Donc s'il ne leur raconte pas son histoire ils ne le sauront probablement jamais. Passé cela il n'est pas arrogant ni spécialement agressif, à moins d'être provoqué, ce qui donne une sensation, relative certes mais réelle, de sécurité.

De l'autre côté l'armée noxienne est à cran et sans la poigne de fer de leur commandant bien des hommes auraient déjà tenté une action armée potentiellement suicidaire ce qui fut le cas de deux d'entre eux. Auparavant il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes inattendus découlant de la relation à couteaux tirés entre le nouveau venu et la cohorte qui les escortaient.

Au départ, en le voyant émerger de la jungle sur les talons de la Grande Conseillère, un grand nombre de soldats voulaient sa tête sur un plateau pour se venger de ses actions contre leur nation. Bien entendu l'accusé a aussitôt répliqué que ceux qui tenteraient de s'en prendre à lui ou à son amie le feraient à leurs risques et périls. C'est à ce moment que le gradé a rappelé que leurs ordres étaient de ''veiller sur les membres de l'Institut de la Guerre et sur leurs éventuelles trouvailles''.

Tous savaient quel serait le châtiment en cas d'insubordination et ont préférés garder le rang. Ce qui n'a pas fait oublier l'affront subi et beaucoup ne faisaient qu'attendre un ''malencontreux accident'' sur une occasion qui se présenterait peut-être au cours de la longue traversée du col de la Grande Barrière. Pendant une pause pour le repas l'invité est descendu du fiacre en annonçant vouloir profiter de l'air libre.

Un duo de sentinelles se sont alors éclipsées discrètement afin de le pister et se faire ''justice'' elles-mêmes. Malheureusement elles n'ont compris que trop tard que ce n'était qu'un piège. Le jeune homme avait fait exprès de s'isoler pour voir si quelqu'un oserait tenter une action et faire un exemple... Encore une fois. Un instant plus tard un cri assourdissant a résonné contre les parois du passage et immanquablement attiré le reste de la troupe.

Un nouveau spectacle macabre attendaient les arrivants. L'un des deux soldats avait été brûlé vif au point que son armure s'était incrusté dans sa chair calciné alors que l'autre gisait dans une mare de son propre sang, sauvagement égorgé. Une clameur de haine s'est élevée instantanément et il fallu que les Invocateurs interviennent pour éviter que cela ne dégénère en un massacre pur et simple avec aucun doute sur le vainqueur.

Le Yordle fit pourtant l'erreur de lui demander la raison de ce double meurtre mais heureusement, par chance, seul le commandant qui était le guerrier le plus enclin au calme et la réflexion l'entendit : clarifier qui était la proie et qui était le prédateur. Par la suite aucun acte de ce genre n'a plus été mené, les membres de la troupe armées comprirent que à moins d'avoir un magicien pour leur porter assistance ils finiraient comme leurs anciens camarades.

* * *

Cela fait quatre jours que le petit détachement exclusif à l'Institut a prit le relais pour assurer la sécurité du reste du trajet et maintenant que l'organisme gérant les crises à l'échelle mondiale est en vu Kolminye ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer les complications qui ne manqueront pas au vu du caractère de leur potentiel Champion. Sans compter qu'une lettre, demandant des explications, de Swain va sans aucun doute atterrir sur son bureau très prochainement. Seul point positif dans cette masse de travail le tandem de mage n'était que davantage tombés en accord sur quel résident en particulier serait le plus apte à l'accueillir.

* * *

J'ignore, alors que j'observe le bâtiment tout en marbre poli et dont le toit est fait de plaques en or massif, si je parviens à cacher mon rictus de dédain. Je ne suis ici que depuis moins d'une minute et cet endroit empeste à plein nez la suffisance et l'orgueil démesuré. Pour impressionner le premier pécore venu ce serait réussi mais ça me laisse plus froid que la glace. Je me trouve bien devant une organisation politique, il n'y a pas le moindre doute. Un dicton dit qu'il faut se méfier des apparences mais ce n'est valide que si on exclu l'homme de l'équation et j'en ai une autre confirmation ici...

Je laisse mes deux hôtes ouvrir la marche et nous grimpons l'escalier pour arriver devant une épaisse porte en ébène finement sculptée de scènes de batailles et de rituels de magie, je n'en suis pas très sûr pour ce dernier point cependant. Le hall est tout autant ridiculement grandiloquent : dix étendards avec chacun un sceau différent, dont l'un est encore plus grand que les autres, décorent les épais piliers qui soutiennent le plafond.

Je n'ai pas fait deux pas de plus que tous mes sens, par l'intermédiaire de ma renarde, se mettent en alerte. Je tourne la tête sur la droite pour voir un couguar au pelage feu se jeter sur moi toutes griffes dehors. J'esquive assez vite pour éviter une blessure sérieuse et je contre attaque avec une flamme au moment du contact. Nous nous retrouvons séparés et faisons volte-face dans un mouvement synchrone.

Une quadruple entaille légère au niveau de mon épaule libère un léger filet de sang qui coule sur ma peau avant de cicatriser toute seule sans attendre. Pour sa part mon assaillant n'a que quelques poils de roussi puisqu'il s'est roulé sur le sol pour éteindre le feu. Nous nous toisons pendant encore une bonne dizaine de secondes sous le regard sévère des Invocateurs quand finalement l'atmosphère s'allège rapidement tandis que nous quittons nos positions d'attaque.

Dans une lueur verte le félin est remplacé par une jeune femme à la peau basané et aux longs cheveux coiffés en une queue de cheval présentant des marques blanches un peu partout sur son corps. Un endroit près de son genoux est légèrement brûlé mais après le passage de sa main il n'y a plus rien si ce n'est une trace de roussi sur le cuir de sa botte droite. Elle sourie d'une manière amusée et satisfaite.

« Tu t'es amélioré, jeune Incarnavi. » Complimente-t-elle.

« Peut-être, Nidalee. » Je réponds avec un sourire similaire au sien. « Tu as toujours l'avantage du premier sang pourtant. » Je déclare en essuyant ma peau. « Mais prend garde à toi, » Je fais d'un ton joueur. « J'ai plusieurs morsures et griffures à te rendre et je suis du genre rancunier. »

Son expression joyeuse ne fait que s'intensifier, on dirait que je viens de réussir un autre examen de passage même si j'avoue ne l'avoir senti venir qu'une fois qu'elle avait bondi. J'ai encore des progrès à faire mais je vais apprécier cette victoire en demi teinte pour l'instant. En revanche notre petit échange n'est pas du goût des magiciens qui gèrent cet endroit et on dirait bien qu'ils étaient prêt à lancer des sorts pour nous maîtriser. Finalement c'est Kolminye qui prend la parole, passablement irritée.

« J'exige une explication. » Ordonne-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Malgré qu'elle se soit proposée librement de venir me voir dans les jungles du Kumungu et qu'en apparence l'Invocatrice semble brasser de l'air je ne me laisse pas abuser. Ce n'est peut-être pas une chasseuse mais sa puissance est aussi réelle que dangereuse. Je pense que si elle avait choisie de livrer bataille dans le camp noxien ma victoire était loin d'être assurée. Rien que pour cela je la respecte mais ma ''professeur'' répond avant que je n'en ai le temps.

« Un simple test. » Affirme la polymorphe en redressant sa lance. « Je voulais voir si les crocs de ce jeune Incarnavi étaient encore de lait. » Un nouveau sourire qui m'est adressé. « On dirait que non. »

« Prend garde à ne pas mordre dans plus gros que tu ne peux mâcher. » Je réplique dans une provocation volontairement enfantine. « Et puis, cesse de m'appeler de cette façon. » Je fais, plus sérieux. « J'ai un nom. »

« Oh ? » Nidalee hausse un sourcil, curieuse. « Lequel ? »

« Ezhno... » Je dis d'une voix qui s'éteint. « C'est ainsi qu'un garçon à la tête dans les nuages a décidé de m'appeler... »

Ma tristesse transparaît aussitôt dans ce que j'explique. Le souvenir de Ahote, embroché comme une vulgaire pièce de viande sur un étal est toujours très vivace dans ma mémoire... En fait je doute pouvoir un jour me débarrasser de cette image qui est déjà venue hanter mes nuits plusieurs fois... ''Pardonne-toi toi-même'' me sortirait probablement mon crétin de psychothérapeute et j'aurais pour la centième fois envie de lui faire avaler ses diplômes. Voyant que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette la Chasseresse Bestiale décide de reprendre notre conversation.

« J'ai appris ce que les noxiens ont fait sur ton territoire. » Dit-elle, compatissante. « Je connais la douleur de perdre un membre de sa portée. »

La chef de meute pose sa lance contre un pilier et s'avance vers moi d'un pas calme. Elle sourie largement puis se baisse pour ramasser Lilia, qui se laisse faire sans broncher, délicatement. Celle qui m'a accueillie en arrivant dans ce monde me tend mon amie et je la prend dans mes bras. Cette dernière se blottit dans le tissu en fixant la jeune femme. Finalement elle s'adresse à moi d'une voix ferme qui m'ordonne d'arrêter de me morfondre.

« N'oublie pas cependant, » Déclare Nidalee avec un regard pénétrant. « Que même celui qui a reçu le nom de ''Solitaire'' n'est jamais seul. »

Je la vois caresser mon amie qui apprécie l'attention avant de partir, en reprenant son arme, sans se retourner ni dire un autre mot. Je la remercie silencieusement car je devine que si je le fais verbalement ça ne fera que l'insulter. C'est drôle de trouver une personne qui s'intéresse autant à vous au point de prendre le temps de vous enseigner comment vivre, plus que survivre, dans un endroit où je ne suis qu'un naufragé. Même ma famille ne s'est pas une seule fois donnée la peine de me traiter avec autant de dignité que le fait ma ''mentor''.

Un silence s'installe tandis que la silhouette de la Chasseresse Bestiale disparaît derrière un coin de mur dans un couloir. Pendant ce temps je grattouille machinalement la tête de ma renarde alors que les deux Invocateurs observent la scène, un manque de mot certain pour décrire le tableau dans son ensemble. Au bout d'une longue minute c'est le magicien Yordle qui prend la parole d'un ton qui trahit sa stupéfaction.

« Voilà qui est plutôt inattendu. » Avoue-t-il. « Jamais je n'aurais cru voir Nidalee agir d'une manière aussi maternelle. »

« Vous vous trompez complètement, Ted » Je le coupe en souriant de manière moqueuse.

Ce à quoi il réplique par une remarque désobligeante qui me laisse plutôt froid. Je pourrais leur expliquer la raison de ma réponse, que je sais impolie, mais je m'en contrefiche. La plupart des gens comparent les phénomènes inconnus avec leurs propres façons de penser alors que c'est fondamentalement faux et passablement stupide d'ailleurs : donnez la capacité de parler à un lion et ce n'est pas pour autant que vous allez vous comprendre... Il va surtout se servir de vous comme biscuit apéritif...

« Elle veut seulement me voir progresser autant que possible avant un affrontement sérieux. » Je fais d'un ton désintéressé qui provoque des réactions dubitatives de mon auditoire. « Un combat dont l'issue est connu d'avance est ennuyant à souhait.. »

« Cet échange est devenue stérile. » Rétorque Kolminye, lassée de tourner en rond, d'une façon qui clos le débat en cours puis elle se tourne vers moi. « Nous avons une réunion en ce qui concerne votre arrivée et votre éventuelle adhésion à l'Institut de la Guerre. » M'informe-t-elle sans changer d'intonation. « Cette dernière aura lieu à huis clos cependant nous vous informerons des tenants et aboutissants dès que cela sera terminé. » La Conseillère marque une pause. « Une Championne qui devrait arriver sous peu a été sélectionnée pour vous accueillir et vous guider jusqu'aux quartiers qui seront les vôtres durant ces prochains jours. » Elle me fixe intensément. « Avez-vous des questions ? »

Je lui réponds que non et les deux mages me saluent pour me laisser seul dans le hall immense envahi désormais par un silence étrange. Je jette des coups d'œils un peu partout pour examiner la pièce plus en détail mais rien d'intéressant ne transparaît et je pousse un soupir audible. Lilia lève la tête pour voir l'origine de ce bruit et penche la tête sur le côté comme si elle m'interrogeait. Je sourie de nouveau.

« On va habiter ici un petit moment. » Je dis d'une voix calme. Elle se renfonce alors dans mes bras et se cale confortablement. « Oui... Je suis d'accord. » Je confirme, moqueur. « On va passablement s'ennuyer. »

Un bruit de pas à peine audible parvient alors nos oreilles. Ce n'est pas un Invocateur car ils portent tous de lourdes bottes dont le talon fait un bruit sourd en marchant. Ici on dirait quelqu'un avec une paire de chaussures en tissu. Je me demande si c'est la personne chargée de me guider dans cette Institution. Puisqu'ils m'ont dit que ce serait une femme je m'interroge : qui ? Les Invocateurs se sont sans doute tournés vers Nidalee mais il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle accepte de faire du ''baby-sitting'' et ils ne vont pas confier quelqu'un comme moi à la première venue.

Quoique si cet endroit est utilisé comme une arène pour les êtres les plus dangereux de ce monde alors je serais plutôt dépité de voir débarquer une bureaucrate. Plongé dans mes pensées je remarque soudain quelque chose. Le rythme de la marche de celle qui approche est plutôt étrange. Il semble erratique et pourtant je sens une certaine maîtrise. Je crois que je vais être surpris quand elle va arriver dans la salle. Effectivement ça ne manque pas lorsque je peux enfin voir de mes propres yeux la nouvelle venue.

Elle porte une magnifique tenue tout de rouge et de blanc. Cela ressemble à un habit de cérémonie japonais mais en allégé. Des manches évasées à motifs qui s'arrêtent à moitié du bras. Son bustier, tenue par un long lacet terminé par une bande de tissu attaché à un ornement en bronze, est provocateur et laisse ses épaules ainsi qu'un bonne partie de son dos à découvert. Elle porte une jupe courte ainsi que des chaussures noires et rouges qui continuent en changeant de couleur et montent bien au dessus des chevilles. Elle a de longs cheveux d'ébène attachés en une queue de cheval qui descendent plus bas que son bassin.

Elle vraiment très belle mais ce n'est pas ça qui me surprend le plus... Non... Elle a des oreilles de renard de la même teinte que ses cheveux et pas moins de neufs queues soyeuses d'un pelage blanc tel la neige qui me rappel celui de Lilia. Ses yeux sont d'un jaune d'ambre et ses pupilles sont fines. Sur ses joues, trois traits fins et gracieux qui semblent dessinés avec soin au crayon me font immanquablement penser à une renarde.

Elle me remarque très vite et un sourire aguicheur se forme sur ses lèvres. Après un arrêt presque imperceptible ma ''guide'' se dirige dans ma direction avec une démarche qui a changée. Avant qu'elle ne soit là son pas m'indiquait que la tâche de s'occuper de moi relevait de la corvée, maintenant il y a un intérêt sincère qui est quelque peu étrange. Sa façon de marcher me montre d'ailleurs autre chose d'important.

Ses enjambées sont souples et maîtrisés telles celles d'un animal de petite taille cependant elles ont aussi la raideur du genre humain. Je ne sais pas quelle partie est dominante aujourd'hui pourtant je crois qu'elle devait être humaine à la base. Une dizaine de seconde plus tard là voilà en face de moi. Sa taille est légèrement inférieure à la mienne et je remarque un grain de beauté discret en dessous de son œil droit qui ajoute encore à son charme. Sa peau est absolument sans défaut, si bien que je suis tenté de penser que ce n'est pas naturel.

Nous restons à nous fixer pendant une longue minute. Elle m'inspecte discrètement comme pour me jauger. De mon côté j'observe les va et vient de ses multiples queues qui ressemblent à des plumes qui se balancent lentement dans un léger courant d'air tandis que ses oreilles tressaillent parfois à la manière de mon amie. Finalement elle lève lentement son bras doit et commence à tendre la main vers mon visage, prenant la parole au passage.

« Tu es vraiment attrayant... » Susurre la demi renarde d'une voix envoûtante.

Ses pupilles prennent une teinte bleuté et je cligne des yeux sous l'effet de ce changement brusque. Quand j'ouvre de nouveau mes paupières elles ont reprit leur teinte première. Je ressens un léger trouble que je n'arrive pas à expliquer mais qui se dissipe tout aussi rapidement. Je constate que ses ongles, d'un rouge profond comme celui de ses lèvres, sont pointus tel des griffes. Je la laisse continuer sur sa lancée par ce que je ne comprend pas vraiment bien où elle veux en venir. Une seconde plus tard, tandis que ses doigts sont presque en contact avec ma joue, la seule qui n'avait rien fait jusqu'à présent se met en action. Un petit claquement sec résonne dans le hall.

« Aie ! » Glapit la jeune femme en bondissant d'un mètre en arrière.

Nos regards se tournent vers Lilia qui s'est levée, sans pour autant tomber de mes bras croisés, et toise ma ''guide'' dans un mélange de snobisme et de colère plutôt amusant. Cette dernière semble vraiment surprise plus que choquée et dévisage la boule de poil que je tient contre ma poitrine, incrédule. Je la caresse entre les deux oreilles et elle se détend puis s'allonge de nouveau. Cette fois pourtant elle garde les yeux rivés vers la nouvelle venue, provocatrice.

Pendant ce temps je remarque que la fourrure sur les queues de celle qui vient de tenter de me charmer, par je ne sais pas quel moyen, s'est hérissée de stupéfaction. Sur le dos de sa main je vois les traces de dents laissées par ma renarde. Elle ne l'a pas mordue assez fort pour qu'elle en vienne à saigner mais ça n'en est pas moins visible. Quand elle se rend compte que les parties animales de son corps trahissent son état d'esprit la jeune femme se calme rapidement... C'est étrange... Pourquoi dirait-on qu'elle a honte ? Avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de dire un mot je lance la conversation.

« Au cas où ça ne serait pas assez clair, » Je commence, moqueur. « Ça veut dire ''Chasse Gardée''. »

« J'avais deviné. » Réplique-t-elle, bien moins aguicheuse, en massant sa main endolorie.

Une expression boudeuse apparaît sur son visage et je lève un sourcil au ciel. Un petit sourire en coin se forme au coin de mes lèvres. Je comprend mieux les messes basses du duo d'Invocateurs dans le fiacre quand ils disaient connaître la personne la mieux placée pour m'accueillir une fois arrivé. Je ne sais pas qui est le plus immature dans les deux : les mages pour m'avoir mit sous la tutelle d'une femme renard par ce que j'en ai une de mon côté ou la personne en face de moi qui réagit comme une enfant qui vient d'être privée d'un jouet.

« Puisque vous semblez être du genre à faire le premier pas, » Je reprends d'une voix neutre cachant mon envie de continuer à rire de son échec précédent. « Je peux savoir comment vous vous appelez ? »

« Mon nom est Ahri. » Répond la jeune femme en prenant la pose. « La Renarde à Neuf Queues. »

« Je m'appelle Ezhno. » Je sourie, sans arrière pensée cette fois. « Et voici Lilia. »

Je bouge légèrement les bras pour appuyer ma présentation et je vois mon interlocutrice se forcer à une expression polie qui fait un flop complet. Mon amie se contente de bailler longuement de manière exagérée avant de se mettre en position pour dormir sans même un semblant d'intérêt pour la personne qui nous fait face. Ce qui, naturellement, est très mal accueilli par la principale concernée qui ne parvient pas à retenir un léger rictus que je ne vais pas lui reprocher, moi aussi parfois je trouve que cette boule de poil en fait trop, ce qui ne change rien au comique de la situation.

Pendant un instant ma future tutrice, si je puis dire, inspire profondément pour se calmer. Je crois qu'elle n'a eue à subir ce genre de revers qu'à des occasions extrêmement rares. Elle recommence à me détailler attentivement et je me lasse un peu d'être observé d'une façon qui me rappelle les gens qui font du lèche vitrine pendant les périodes de soldes. D'ailleurs il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis qu'elle s'est présentée.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? » Je demande. Elle acquiesce d'un geste de la tête. « Ce titre qui accompagne votre nom d'où vient-il ? »

« Ce n'est que le surnom que m'ont donnés les Invocateurs. » M'informe Ahri en replaçant une mèche de cheveux. « A force de l'entendre je le prononce machinalement j'imagine. »

« Je vois... » Je fais sans enthousiasme. « J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas m'affubler d'un sobriquet ridicule quand viendra mon tour... »

Elle me foudroie du regard et je devine qu'elle pense que je l'insulte au vu de ma remarque précédente. Je lui assure que ce n'est pas le cas puisque personnellement je trouve que cela lui va bien. C'est simple, épuré et décrit bien ce qu'elle est sans trop en dire pour autant. Elle sourie de satisfaction puis relance la discussion en changeant brutalement de sujet. Ce dernier ne me plaît pas vraiment au passage.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous voulez rejoindre l'Institut de la Guerre ? » M'interroge-t-elle, curieuse, avec cependant une certaine retenue.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai envie de parler. » Je rétorque, cassant et agressif. Ce qui a pour conséquence de sortir Lilia de sa torpeur.

La Renarde semble peser le pour et le contre. Une hésitation plus tard elle m'explique qu'après avoir été accepté comme Champion tous les personnes qui sont concernées, à savoir mes futurs homologues et les magiciens qui contrôlent cette institution, seront mises au courant du pourquoi de ma présence. Elle ne voulait que me laisser la chance de lui dire face à face sans entremise, n'ayant elle-même pas vraiment appréciée cette façon de faire.

Je me crispe en l'entendant et le pire c'est qu'à sa manière de parler, en prenant soin de choisir ses mots avec précaution, je comprends qu'elle ne me ment pas. L'air autour de moi se met à faire des mouvements inquiétants tandis que mes yeux virent presque aussitôt au rouge sang. Ahri, sentant venir le danger, fait un pas en arrière et se positionne, prête à déguerpir ou se défendre si besoin. Elle n'en aura pas besoin.

Je sens une petite langue humide me lécher la joue et je baisse la tête pour trouver Lilia qui continue à me barbouiller le visage malgré tout. Je me calme très rapidement et je sourie largement à l'attention de mon amie qui cale sa tête contre mon épaule pour réclamer une caresse. Je pousse un soupir avant de lui donner sa dose de câlins. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle ? Je ne relève la tête qu'au bout d'une minute pour remarquer que mon interlocutrice s'est redressée et détendue.

Elle observe mon étrange relation empathique et semble réfléchir à quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à deviner. Une seconde après elle s'excuse d'avoir abordée le sujet sans précaution et me demande pardon. Je me sens soudainement vraiment mal à l'aise et je tente de cacher mon embarras lorsque je réponds juste après.

« Non, c'est de ma faute. » J'avoue, bien moins assuré qu'auparavant. « J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à me contrôler parfois. »

« Je connais bien ce sentiment... » Dit la Renarde, la voix qui s'éteint. « Malheureusement... »

Elle a subitement l'air vraiment triste et affligée et cette fois une expression de perplexité se forme sur les traits de mon visage. Cependant son humeur séductrice revient au galop en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Ahri me dit dans la foulée qu'il ne faut pas laisser les mauvais souvenirs occuper nos pensées sinon ça ne fait que nous ronger. Ô combien je suis d'accord là dessus... Je me rend alors compte que j'en oublie le point de départ de cet échange pour le moins tendu.

« Si vous voulez vraiment savoir... » Je relance d'un ton qui cache mal ma colère. « Je suis ici pour régler mes comptes avec Noxus. »

Cette fois c'est elle qui lâche une grimace qui en dit long. Impossible aussi de ne pas remarquer les mouvement nerveux de ses attributs animaliers à la simple évocation du nom de cette nation. On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des problèmes avec eux. D'une voix qui a passablement perdue en amabilité mais sans que ça soit dirigé sur moi elle me répond.

« Les noxiens ne laissent personne indifférent. » Déclare la jeune femme comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. « Je peux affirmer sans me tromper qu'ils n'ont que deux types de relations avec les gens : alliés ou ennemis. »

« Ils vont apprendre qu'il y a des limites à ne pas franchir. » Je réplique, menaçant. « Ils poursuivaient un lapin et c'est un tigre qui est sortit du fourré. »

Un silence accueille ce que j'annonce et je sens que la Renarde comprend à quel point je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur. Tandis que Lilia se replace confortablement contre ma poitrine puisque j'ai arrêté de la caresser Ahri récupère soudainement son sourire et se positionne de côté pour me montrer la grande porte au fond du hall d'un geste négligé de la main.

« Laissons la politique pour le moment. » Dit-elle, joviale. « Je dois encore vous faire visiter. »

« Euh... Oui... » Je reconnais avec un air bête qui élargit encore davantage le sourire de mon interlocutrice. J'avais complètement oublié... « Passez devant, je vous suis. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 9 !**

 **La demoiselle à neuf queues est là et mon personnage prend enfin un nom :D**

 **Un petite visite guidée la prochaine fois :D**


	11. Premières impressions

**Hello All !**

 **Le chapitre 10 est là !**

 **Wouah un chapitre qui sort moins de deux semaines après le précédent !? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe !? D'habitude il faut près d'un mois !**

 **Disons que je suis en repos et que j'en profite mais n'y prenez pas goût trop vite XD**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'ordinaire puisqu'il sera suivi par une suite directe la prochaine fois (je l'ai coupé en deux car trop long à l'origine)**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture ! :D**

Review :

 _kitsune-senpai kami-sama_ _chapter 10 . May 15_

 _Que dire de plus, à part le fait que vos histoires sont vraiment géniales?  
Arhi montre enfin le bout de son nez! Et Lilia nous montre son côté de grande jalouse! Des renards partout!  
Ce chapitre fut agréable à lire, et je serai toujours présente au prochain chapitre  
Que la lune guide vos pas._

 **Merci encore \o/**

 **Encore du relationnel dans ces lignes, enjoy :D**

* * *

Chap 10 : Premières impressions

Nous avançons dans un couloir long et assez haut de plafond, éclairé seulement par de petites lueurs enfermées à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemble à des bocaux en verre parsemés de runes. Cela fait plusieurs minutes que nous marchons sans voir la moindre ouverture, ce qui commence à me faire monter la moutarde au nez. Je ne suis pas claustrophobe mais j'ai horreur d'être enfermé de cette manière. Je prend mon mal en patience cependant. D'après Ahri nous nous dirigeons vers un belvédère magique qui me permettra d'avoir un aperçu rapide de toutes les nations qui coexistent à l'Institut de la Guerre.

Ma guide est d'ailleurs étrangement détachée depuis que nous avons commencés notre marche ce qui me surprend assez. Après une tentative de séduction raté et une conversation plutôt houleuse je pensais la voir plus bavarde même si je pense qu'elle est en train de préparer quelque chose. Je devine au mouvement de ses neufs queues qu'elle est en train de réfléchir, j'ai déjà vu ça chez Lilia quand cette dernière cogitait pour trouver un moyen d'avoir un bout de viande supplémentaire.

Ma renarde est d'ailleurs toujours dans mes bras alors que d'ordinaire elle préfère marcher dans ce genre de cas. J'imagine qu'elle est toujours sur ses gardes pour empêcher son ''homologue'', si je puis dire, de m'approcher de trop près. C'est, soit dit en passant, la première fois que je la vois agir de cette manière. Je ne regrette pas sa vigilance rien que pour l'expression de surprise de Ahri d'il y a moins d'un quart d'heure. Pourtant j'ignorais que mon amie était aussi possessive jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Peut-être que cela a toujours été le cas mais je n'ai jamais eu de visite personnelle depuis que je l'ai recueillie alors il est impossible de savoir.

Je sors de mes pensées en voyant que nous arrivons à une pièce circulaire de diamètre important. En face se trouve un autre couloir ce qui découpe la zone en deux. Le sol est en cristal et je vois en dessous un cercle magique dont la taille correspond à celle de la pièce. Au milieu il y une petite marche ronde qui est surélevée. Dans chaque moitié du mur qui nous entoure se trouve cinq portes, soit dix au total, chacune marquée d'un emblème. J'en reconnais un sans difficulté : c'est celui de Noxus.

Une brusque montée de colère obscurcit mon jugement avant de se dissiper toute aussi vite. Ça ne servirait à rien de faire quoi que ce soit ici. Je remarque que ce n'est pas passé inaperçu. La jeune femme s'est retournée, un visage qui montre la surprise m'observe attentivement, guettant le moindre signe d'un possible débordement. Je me contente de sourire machinalement en caressant Lilia qui n'a pas bougée d'un millimètre. Je la vois se détendre et elle m'invite à monter sur la dalle au centre. Ce que je fait sans me presser. Une fois que ma guide m'a rejoint je sens un étrange courant magique me parcourir avant qu'une lumière intense ne m'aveugle l'espace d'une seconde.

Avant même de rouvrir les yeux le souffle du vent qui caresse ma peau m'indique que nous sommes à l'extérieur. Effectivement nous venons d'arriver sur un petit balcon qui trône au sommet du toit du bâtiment dans lequel nous nous trouvions à l'instant. Les plaques d'or qui recouvrent la toiture reflètent la lumière du soleil et il me faut quelques instants pour m'habituer. Quand c'est fait je peux enfin admirer le panorama qui est plaisant sans pour autant couper le souffle. La bordure extérieur est un désert rocheux plat et uniforme tandis que dans une zone circulaire large d'au moins cinq où six kilomètres autour de nous une prairie verdoyante s'étend. Parsemée de plusieurs édifices de tailles et formes diverses marqués chacun d'un étendard différent.

« Les Invocateurs ont choisis de s'installer ici car le sol est stérile et il n'y a aucune richesse naturelle à exploiter. » M'explique Ahri. « Et aussi par ce que cette plaine est situé à égale distance entre Noxus et Demacia. »

Alors que je regarde le paysage d'un œil distrait je repense à ce que m'a dit Kolminye lors du trajet : la guerre idéologique qui oppose ces deux cités qui sont aussi les plus grandes puissances militaires de ce monde. Je dois retenir un commentaire de mépris. Ces deux puissant empires sont aussi pathétique l'un que l'autre. L'un est une dictature du bien pensant qui doit être tellement étriquée dans ses principes de bienséance que cela en étouffe probablement ses habitants. L'autre est un bourbier infect où les trahisons et les meurtres doivent être légion. Je parie que chez eux même dans les toilettes il faut craindre de se prendre un couteau dans le dos.

« Ils ont aménagés l'endroit pour que cela soit habitable et puisse offrir autant de confort que cela le permettent aussi bien aux magiciens qui dirigent qu'aux Champions qui logent parfois ici. » Continue la Renarde à Neuf Queues. « Chaque nation à son propre bâtiment réservé auquel on ne peut accéder qu'avec la permission d'un des habitants. »

Elle me montre en premier ceux des éternels rivaux de ce continent. Celui de Demacia est en pierres blanches polis surmonté d'un toit bleu pastel qui m'évoque les constructions que l'on trouve dans les îles grecques. Pour Noxus c'est un bâtiment en pierres brutes mal dégrossies complètement noires qui ne donne pas l'envie de s'en approcher. Elle me montre ensuite toutes les factions une par une.

En premier Freljord dont ''l'ambassade'' est un temple avec des fondations faites de glace d'un bleu irréel sont surmontés d'un bâtiment en pierres grisâtres qui est coupé en trois ailes qui portent chacune un étendard différent. Celui de Bandle City est une simple maison qui ressemble à une ferme aux nombreuses fenêtres. C'est peut-être un effet de l'éloignement mais j'ai l'impression que toutes les ouvertures font la moitié de la taille de ce qu'elles devraient.

Vient ensuite celle de Shurima qui à des similitudes avec un temple égyptien si je passe l'énorme disque, représentant le soleil, qui trône à l'entrée entre deux obélisque de bonne taille. Le tout étant entouré de sable qui semble être agité par un vent léger. Les deux suivants, Piltover et Zaun, sont très atypiques étant donnés qu'ils sont entièrement fait de métal et expriment bien le progrès scientifique. En revanche ce qui les différencies énormément ce sont leur état général. Le premier est aussi rutilant qu'une plaque en acier poli alors que l'autre évoque plus une usine délabrée et rafistolée.

Encore plus atypique voilà que je vois un enchevêtrement de ce qui ressemble à des navires échoués qui entourent une villa typiquement maritime, elle aussi cloisonnée en trois parties. Je remarque des barils devant l'une d'entre elle. Sur la terrasse du second tiers je crois qu'il y a une personne aux longs cheveux roux qui regarde dans notre direction. Pour finir la dernière partie est délabrée et une ancre de bonne taille est appuyée contre l'un des murs.

En avant dernier il y a le Mont Targon qui est plutôt atypique. Au lieu d'être une seule construction c'est un rassemblement de plusieurs petits temples et habitations diverses. Je vois l'un qui est décoré de jaune et d'or avec des ornements solaires alors que son voisin est tout d'argent qui glorifie la lune. Il y a une petite maisonnette tout à fait banale qui est décorée de gemme diverses et pour finir une maison qui ressemble à une demeure romaine avec un grand nombre de râtelier d'armes. Ahri me dit qu'il y a aussi un vieux château que l'on ne peut voir d'ici, car il est camouflé exprès, qui sert d'hébergement aux Champions indépendants qui ne représentent qu'eux même.

Nous terminons par Ionia, sa patrie d'origine d'après elle, dont le bâtiment évoque un monastère d'inspiration asiatique. Il est tout en bois peint en couleurs chatoyantes et entouré de plusieurs cerisiers qui perdent leurs dernières fleurs. Je remarque qu'il reste une zone qui est particulièrement étrange. Il y a un bassin de très grande taille dont une partie présente des rochers qui émergent de manières aléatoires alors que l'autre est bien plus foncée comme si elle étaient plus profonde. A côté se trouve une serre aux proportions dantesques. En fait c'est un dôme qui doit faire plus de deux kilomètres de diamètres, complètement en verre, et qui tient sans le moindre support vertical. A l'intérieur se trouve une jungle luxuriante.

« C'est dans cette forêt que les Champions venant du Kumungu logent lorsqu'ils ne sont pas chez eux. » M'explique ma guide en me voyant fixer cet endroit en particulier. « C'est probablement ici que vous resterez le temps que votre affaire avec Noxus soit réglée. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser entre ces murs je n'y ai pas ma place. » Je réponds d'une voix distante.

« Avec les noxiens et surtout Swain, ce n'est jamais simple. » Déclare Ahri en fixant le bâtiment lié. « Vous allez devoir rester au moins toute une année si ce n'est plus. » Éclaircit-elle.

Une brusque poussée d'aura fait se retourner la séductrice qui sent la colère du jeune homme brûler sous l'apparent calme afficher sur son visage. Ses yeux ont pris leur teinte rouge mais son amie à fourrure ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, indiquant qu'il n'y a aucun danger dans l'immédiat. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde il se calme et s'excuse en souriant auprès de sa guide de son silence.

« Il faut que Kolminye et moi ayons une petite conversation. » Dit-il d'un ton qui en dit long.

Un petit rire moqueur échappe à la renarde en remarquant qu'il est maintenant plus frustré que véritablement énervé. Elle l'invite à reprendre leur visite pour qu'il soit libre de ses mouvements avant la nuit tombé, sans compter que les Invocateurs imposent un couvre feu très strict. Ils quittent donc la plate forme d'observation de la même manière qu'ils sont venus et arrivent au bout d'un couloir sans issue qui ne laisse qu'une seule possibilité d'avancer : tout droit.

Après avoir lui avoir expliqué qu'il existe tout un réseau de ces stèles de téléportation installé lors de la création de l'Institut, qui permet de se rendre un peu partout pour autant que l'on sache s'orienter et ce tant que l'on en a l'autorisation, tous deux se remettent en route. Une minute plus tard ils arrivent devant un grand bâtiment circulaire dont le diamètre est impressionnant. En entrant Ezhno jette un bref coup d'œil aux duo de statue représentant des chiens à trois têtes qui dégagent quelque chose de malsain. On les diraient prêtes à se jeter sur la première personne qui passerait.

En passant la lourde porte en bois sculpté qui représente une scène de bataille entre une armée humaine et ce qui ressemble à des monstres sortis d'un cauchemar Ahri lui montre un grand hall éclairé par le soleil au travers de larges fenêtres. Au milieu se trouve une fontaine à plusieurs niveaux décoré de figures taillées dans une pierre sombre massives habillés comme comme les magiciens qui régissent cet endroit. Un peu plus loin je remarque une autre construction qui la même forme que celle où nous nous trouvons si ce n'est qu'elle ne semble pas avoir d'espace libre en son centre.

« Voici les quartiers réservés aux apprentis Invocateurs. » M'informe Ahri de sa voix enjouée qui vient de revenir je ne sais pas pourquoi. « A gauche se trouve les dortoirs et à droite leurs salles d'instructions et de pratiques. » Elle tourne la tête vers la construction concentrique. « La bibliothèque de l'Institut de la Guerre est à l'intérieur de ces murs, nous pouvons l'utiliser si besoin. »

Rien qu'a la dimension extérieur je parie qu'il y a plus de livres que je ne pourrais en lire dans une seule vie. Peut-être que j'irais un jour où je m'ennuierais mais je n'ai jamais été un grand lecteur de toute façon. Alors que ma guide, devinant mon manque d'intérêt, m'invite à poursuivre la visite nous, enfin elle en particulier, sommes interpellés par un homme qui doit avoir mon âge et qui arrive de la partie consacré au travaux.

« Miss Ahri ! » Dit l'étudiant en s'approchant d'une démarche souple et assurée. « Quel heureux hasard de vous voir dans notre bâtiment. »

« Bonjour à vous Novice Romuald. » Répond l'interpellée avec un léger salut poli quand il se trouve en face d'elle. « Ne devriez-vous pas être en train d'assister au cours de l'Invocateur Senior Montrose ? » Demande la Renarde à Neuf Queues sur le ton de la conversation.

« Je me suis éclipsé. » Avoue-t-il, un large sourire sur les lèvres. « Entendre le même discours répété trois jours de suite à usé ma patience. » L'apprenti fait un geste désinvolte de la main. « D'autant que des sujets présentant infiniment plus d'intérêt sont à ma porté. »

Pour accentuer son propos il fait un baisemain délicat à la jeune femme qui glousse, amusée, de sa démarche. De mon côté je sens la pression qui monte rapidement car il y a beaucoup de choses dans son comportement qui me font voir rouge. Premièrement il m'ignore royalement et je déteste ça. Je suis assez solitaire dans l'âme mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais aller snober jusqu'à la présence d'une autre personne.

Ensuite sa façon de parler est pompeuse et dédaigneuse. Je n'ai rien contre les gens qui utilisent un langage soutenu quand il s'agit simplement de leur façon de communiquer ordinaire cependant ce n'est pas son cas. Il parle de cette manière pour se donner un air de grandeur alors qu'il n'est en rien supérieur à qui que ce soit. Pour finir le regard qu'il pose sur ma guide est empli de luxure et je l'aurais remarqué même sans l'avertissement sensoriel que Lilia vient de m'envoyer... Prendre un autre humain, qu'il soit masculin ou féminin n'a aucune importance, pour un simple trophée à mettre dans son lit me met hors de moi.

« Si tu ne lâches pas tout de suite sa main je te casse la tienne. » Je le menace d'une voix glaciale.

Un silence de mort s'installe instantanément et ils tournent la tête dans un geste synchrone. Enfin le nouveau venu daigne m'observer. Ses yeux courent rapidement sur moi pour me détailler en diagonale. En voyant ma renarde dans mes bras qui le fixe d'un regard inexpressif il se met à sourire, moqueur et condescendant. De son côté Ahri est nerveuse car elle n'a pas senti mon changement d'humeur et elle sait déjà que je peux me montrer aussi explosif qu'une marmite mal fermée.

« Ne réagissez pas comme ça Ezhno. » Fait la Championne, diplomate. « Il n'y a auc... »

« Veuillez m'excuser Miss Ahri. » L'interrompt le Novice, beaucoup moins chaleureux qu'auparavant. « Mais il apparaît que ce plébéien ait un quelconque problème avec mes agissements. »

« Le seul problème que j'ai c'est la présence d'un arrogant qui voit une femme comme un vulgaire bout de viande. » Je déclare avec un rictus en essayant d'imiter, sans réussir, son discours.

« Typique des personnes de petite extraction. » Commente-t-il en me regardant comme si j'étais un déchet au bord d'une route. « Vous croyez être nos égaux alors que même votre vocabulaire est inférieur. »

J'amorce un geste pour lui faire avaler son expression méprisante quand ma guide s'interpose entre nous avec empressement. Quand elle nous lance un regard éloquent à tous les deux je sens ma colère se dissiper en partie et je reviens à la raison. Si j'agresse des mon premier jour un élève je vais avoir des ennuis qui n'en valent pas la peine. Je me détends et Lilia aussi alors que je tourne le dos à ce pseudo noble et commence à m'éloigner sans lui donner la satisfaction d'une réaction. J'entends alors Ahri qui annonce notre départ.

« Nous reparlerons plus tard Romuald. » Déclare-t-elle, un mécontentement certain parfaitement audible.

Je n'ai pas fais trois pas que sa dernière provocation, complètement inconsciente, parvient à mes oreilles. Je me fige sur place, imité aussitôt par la semi-renarde dont les yeux s'écarquillent sous l'effet de la surprise et du danger qui arrive.

« Lors de notre prochaine rencontre tâche de ne pas oublier qui tient ta laisse avant d'aboyer, roquet. »

Tandis que Ezhno se retourne avec la lenteur d'une machine il y a un moment de battement qui paraît durer une éternité. La température augmente brutalement alors qu'un léger courant d'air commence à tourbillonner autour d'eux. Un frisson de peur primaire parcoure subitement tout le corps du jeune homme quand il voit deux pairs d'yeux d'un rouge sanguin se poser sur lui.

Une seconde plus tard une violente explosion ébranle l'ensemble du bâtiment et fait voler en éclat les fenêtres du hall...

* * *

Un étudiant dont la robe d'invocation est à moitié en train de brûler est expulsé violemment du bâtiment en décrivant une trajectoire parabolique qui le fait atterrir dans une pièce d'eau décorative sur laquelle il ricoche deux fois avant d'être bloqué par le rebord en ayant perdu presque toute sa vitesse. Assommé par le choc il est allongé contre le sol, sur le dos alors qu'une autre personne de son âge sort de la fumée qui a du mal à s'évacuer du vestibule en avançant dans sa direction, une renarde blanche telle la neige sur ses talons.

Son visage est renfermé mais on peut lire sans mal la détermination sanglante du prédateur en chasse. Gardant les yeux rivés sur sa cible Ezhno marque un arrêt quand une ombre de grande taille passe au dessus de lui. Un léger bruit de quelqu'un de souple et agile qui atterrit près de sa position le fait tendre sa main gauche qui se recouvre d'eau pour former une griffe de taille monstrueuse qui pointe directement sur la nuque et la poitrine de sa nouvelle assaillante.

Cette dernière n'est pas en reste puisque son arbalète, avec un carreau prêt à être décoché, est pointé en direction d'un point faible de la boite crânienne de sa cible et que son couteau, tenu dans l'autre main, est posé sur l'abdomen de la même personne. Tournant lentement la tête le jeune Incarnavi regarde froidement celle qui le tient en joue.

Elle doit avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, de court cheveux bruns et des iris d'un marron très clair. Portant une armure légère, protégeant seulement quelques unes de ses articulations, bleu foncé et un brassard renforcé sur le bras droit. Au dessus se trouve un oiseau, dont la taille des ailes est démesurée comparé à son corps, qui décrit des cercles en surveillant le moindre geste suspect qui lui donnerait le signal d'attaque. Lilia n'étant pas en reste car placé derrière l'arbalétrière, sa silhouette semblant croître et rapetisser au fur et à mesure de sa respiration.

Pendant un long moment les deux belligérants ne font rien d'autre que s'observer sans rien dire, cherchant une faille dans la concentration de l'autre. Ahri sort à son tour de la fumée à grande vitesse et tombe nez et à nez sur leur duel de volonté.

« Calme toi Quinn s'il te plaît ! » Demande précipitamment la Renarde à Neuf Queues. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Dans ce cas, » Réplique sèchement l'éclaireuse. « Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi cet homme menace l'un de mes compatriotes ? »

« Menacer ? » Rigole froidement Ezhno. « C'est lui qui m'a attaqué le premier. » Assure-t-il. « Si ce prétentieux n'est pas capable de se défendre ce n'est pas mon problème ! »

La scout demacienne ainsi que son adversaire resserrent encore un peu plus leur prise sur l'autre tandis que la guide de ce dernier matérialise son orbe de peur de ne pas pouvoir les arrêter autrement. L'instant d'après un bruit sourd qui vient de l'entrée de la bibliothèque attire l'attention de l'auditoire dans la cour et celui qui commence à s'amasser aux fenêtres.

« Il suffit ! » Tonne une voix grave et puissante

Un humanoïde de plus de deux mètre cinquante portant une armure couleur sable et une canne de combat du même format s'avance vers eux dans une démarche intimidante. Son visage, celui d'un chacal, affiche une expression renfrognée passablement effrayante. Sans pour autant sortir de leurs positions d'attaques les combattants tournent la tête vers l'être qui les a interrompu.

« Et je peux savoir qui tu es ? » Rétorque le jeune homme, agressif. « Une caricature d'Anubis ? »

« Je m'appelle Nasus, Gardien des sables. » Répond posément l'interpellé. « Je suis le responsable de cette bibliothèque. » Explique-t-il en grondant. « J'ignore quel est la cause de cette rixe cependant vous êtes allé bien trop loin. »Affirme le géant en s'agenouillant à côté du blessé. « Cessez cet affrontement stérile avant que les conséquences ne deviennent trop lourde à assumer. »

Lorsqu'il termine son discours plusieurs Invocateurs arrivent sur les lieux de l'incident et encerclent les deux belligérants qui quittent leurs positions de combats. Quinn range son arbalète, puis son couteau tandis que Valor vient se poser délicatement sur son bras protégé. Ezhno laisse l'eau qui compose sa griffe tomber sur le sol alors qu'il se penche pour récupérer Lilia qui bondit dans son étreinte sans attendre. Parallèlement Ahri dissipe son orbe, soulagée de voir que la situation a été désamorcée au moins partiellement.

Alors qu'une équipe de soin prend en charge le brûlé dont l'état ne semble pas engager sa vie un homme âgé au visage qui irradie l'autorité et le pouvoir se fraye, ou plutôt emprunte le chemin que la foule lui fait jusqu'à nous. J'ai une légère appréhension semblable à celle que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai pu avoir une idée des véritables capacités de Kolminye en le fixant dans les yeux. Devant moi se trouve un magicien à ne pas prendre à la légère.

« J'exige des explications. » Ordonne-t-il, impérieux.

« Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi l'un de vos élèves était en train d'imiter un poisson mal cuit alors je n'ai fait que répliquer à son agression. » Je lui réponds sans m'encombrer de tact. « Rien de plus. »

« Soyez plus clair. » Exige le puissant mage sans relever mon insolence et en faisant des exclamations indignés des autres étudiants.

« Je peux vous expliquer Invocateur Montrose. » Annonce une voix féminine que je reconnais comme celle de Ahri.

Tous les regards se tournent vers celle qui vient d'intervenir. Demandant à ce qu'elle approche les Novices s'écartent encore une fois pour lui permettre d'obéir. Avançant gracieusement avec un sourire calme de théâtre elle fait virevolter lentement ses queues pour captiver l'auditoire. Arrivée dans le petit cercle dégagé la semi-renarde s'incline respectueusement pour finalement prendre la parole.

« Le Novice Romuald m'a fait des avances que Ezhno a interprété comme insultantes et lui a donc demandé de s'éloigner de moi. » Explique-t-elle. « Ils se sont alors provoqués l'un l'autre mais je suis parvenu à convaincre mon futur camarade de ne pas s'emporter. »

« Dans ce cas comment expliquez-vous la présente situation ? » Interroge l'Invocateur Senior.

« Nous étions en train de partir quand Le Novice Romuald a comparé Ezhno à un chien qui devait apprendre à ne pas mordre la main de son propriétaire. » répond Ahri.

Il y a des murmures effarés de ce qui vient d'être raconté mais je garde le silence malgré les regards qui me sont jetés. Je ne leur ferais pas le plaisir d'une réaction. Je crois entendre celui qui s'appelle Nasus faire un commentaire sur la stupidité d'un tel propos en poussant un soupir.

« Est-ce à ce moment là que ce jeune homme a agressé l'un de nos élèves ? » Questionne le mage.

« Il a effectivement commencé à avancer vers lui avec la volonté de lui faire regretter ses paroles mais il n'a pas lancé le combat. » Dit-elle, toujours aussi calme et charmeuse. « Je pense que, effrayé de le voir s'approcher, Romuald a paniqué et a lancé un sortilège sur Ezhno qui a contre-attaqué aussitôt. »

« L'écart de puissance explique le résultat. » Intervient une autre Invocatrice.

Un émoi palpable s'empare du public qui ne s'attendait pas à voir deux des Conseillers qui régissent l'Institut de la Guerre est rassemblé à cet endroit. Je reconnais sans peine Vessaria Kolminye qui me foudroie subtilement du regard. J'imagine qu'elle doit déjà avoir la migraine des remous que je provoque et ce dès mon premier jour dans leur institution. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à ma guide qui sent venir des ennuis pour elle-même la magicienne reprend la parole.

« Ahri, Ezhno, suivez moi dans mon bureau. » Nous ordonne-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laisse clairement pas la place à un ''non''. « Peux-tu venir aussi Ezekiel ? » Termine l'Invocatrice à l'intention de son collègue.

Son homologue acquiesce et nous partons tous les quatre en direction de la stèle de téléportation qui se trouve dans le bâtiment extérieur, toujours partiellement enfumé. Cette journée n'est pas encore finie...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 10 !**

 **On s'arrête là pour cette fois !**

 **Un remontage de bretelles en bonne et dû forme pour la prochaine fois vous ne croyez pas ? XD**

 **A bientôt :)**


End file.
